Mario & Sonic: Galaxy Heroes
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: With his latest plan foiled, Eggman gets sent to the Mushroom World by accident. He meets Bowser and the two join forces. The cosmic guardian, feeling the upcoming danger, sends the blue hedgehog into her dimension, but this lead to a small mistake. Now, the plumber and the hedgehog must travel to the galaxies to find Power Stars and Chaos Emeralds to save their own friends.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**I've seen a lot of Mario & Sonic crossover stories where the two heroes team up together. These stories are actually my favorite kind of crossover stories! I have a lot of favored stories of this kind on my profile, but only the complete ones however, because a lot of these stories are still unfinished.**

 **After reading a lot of stories like that, I thought: why not I write one as well? And that's exactly what I'm going to do!**

 **Alright, In my case, this story takes place after the events of _Sonic Colors_ and during the events of _Super Mario Galaxy_ , since this game is one of my all time favorite Mario games.**

 **So, I really hope you enjoy this story. And please don't forget to leave a review! That would make me even happier and more motivated to continue this story!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue (Part 1)**

 _In a place called Mobius, there lived a blue sapphire hedgehog with emerald eyes, pure white gloves and shiny red sneakers with white stripes and gold buckles. He's a supersonic hero who saves his homeland from the clutches of an evil scientist who plans to build his own empire by capturing animals and turning them into robots._

 _This hedgehog's latest adventure took someplace much further than Mobius itself; it was an adventure in outer space! This time, the evil scientist builds a big interstellar amusement park in space to distract the customers while he captures the mysterious aliens known as Wisps to use their energy for a Mind-Control weapon. But, fortunately, our blue blur hero put this plan to a stop, saving the aliens and breaking the chains used to drag these Wisps' homes into the 'amusement park'. He received the help of his trusty two-tailed yellow fox friend to translate the Wisps' language._

 _By foiling the scientist's plan, the hedgehog made back to his home safely with the Wisps' help. He and his fox friend bid the aliens a fond farewell._

The two friends were now making their way back to their friends while also having a conversation.

"Heh, who knew that egghead, would build an amusement park in space just for distraction? If it weren't for you, buddy, we would never be able to track his evil plot!" the blue hedgehog known as Sonic said, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, that man is a sore loser. But still…" the fox known as Tails sighs deeply. Sonic noticed his adoptive bro's sudden sadness and became worried.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I miss Yacker." Tails answered.

"Oh, I know how you feel, bro." Sonic said in a soft tone.

"Really?" Tails was astonished.

"Of course! I know you got a little depressed because your translation thingy worked just when it was time for saying goodbyes, but I know, buddy, that deep in your heart, Yacker still remember us." Sonic responded, placing his index finger at Tails' chest. Tails smiles softly.

"Thanks, Sonic. You're really a good friend." He replied in a soft voice.

"No problem!" Sonic gave thumbs up and winked. They both chuckled and continue their walking.

* * *

Unknown to them, a mysterious person from the cosmos was watching them trough a vortex portal.

" _So this is Sonic, the blue hedgehog who saved the Wisps in outer space…"_ she spoke in an interested tone. As she speaks, her voice echoes, which was weird. _"I must say I'm quite impressed at his actions. Let's see what's happening at my dimension now…"_ as she opens another vortex portal.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"GRRRRR! I HATE that pesky hedgehog!" the evil scientist named Dr. Ivo Robotnik who goes by the name Eggman growled, because his plan was foiled. He was riding in his Eggmobile.

"You seem angered right now, sir." A red round-headed robot named Orbot said.

"Angered?! I'm more than that! I'm MAD!" Eggman shouted at Orbot's face.

"Can you stay calm, sir? Just for a little bit…?" the yellow cubic-headed robot named Cubot asked stupidly. Eggman glared at Cubot.

"Silence!" Eggman slapped Orbot and Cubot, making them spin around and fall backwards.

"I must think of something brilliant if I want to stop that menacing hedgehog. Like, I have the brains but where is the strength?" Eggman asked himself, placing his hand on his chin.

"Oh, I know! Make a stronger robot!" Cubot said, standing up.

"That's what I usually DO!" Eggman shouted at Cubot's face. "I'm not talking about robots! I'm talking about an actual person! I need someone strong, fierce, and just as intelligent like me."

All of a sudden, a black vortex appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the Eggmobile. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot were startled by that.

"AAHH! Mayday! Mayday! We better get out of here!" Cubot screamed horrified. As Eggman turns on the engine, he suddenly started to get sucked by the black vortex.

"Gaaahhh! I'm getting sucked by it! Help me, morons!" he shouted while holding on to his Eggmobile with one hand.

"Yes, sir! Operation Knowledge, activate!" Cubot said.

"No, you idiot! I said help me out of this!" Eggman shouted in anger. He was starting to lose his grip.

"So, what do you want to know, sir?" Cubot asked. But, Eggman loses his grip, and was pulled into the vortex.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" he screamed as he gets sucked. As soon as he entered the vortex, it disappears.

"Umm, did I miss something?" Cubot asked confused. Orbot shook his head and face palmed.

* * *

 _In a different dimension, there was a land filled with mushrooms, pipes, and all sorts of mushroom-like creatures. This place was the Mushroom World. At its center was a castle where this place's monarch lives and rules over it. However, at the other side of this world was a deserted lava-filled world, with a castle as well. Its ruler was a big bad turtle guy who can breathe fire like a dragon. His goal was to rule the entire Mushroom World by kidnapping its princess and force her in marriage. Thankfully, this world also has a hero; a Italian plumber with brown hair, a long round nose, blue eyes and a mustache, wearing a red cap with an 'M' on it, red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, all-around white gloves and sturdy brown shoes. He always ends up defeating the Koopa King over and over, and rescuing the princess. We could say that this plumber became the Mushroom World's protector._

Right now, the Koopa King, whose name is Bowser, was with a koopa wizard named Kamek, who was the one who took care of Bowser since he was a kid.

Kamek had casted a spell with his wand to create something useful for the Koopa King's new plan. But the spell, instead of creating something, ends up becoming a portal.

"You call THAT a useful thing?! Are your spells berserk again?!" Bowser roared at Kamek.

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty! Damn, why are my wands turning berserk that quickly?" Kamek grumbled.

"Well, you better work on your spells more precisely." Bowser said sternly.

"Hmm? Sire, look! Something is coming from the portal!" Kamek pointed at the portal. Eventually, an egg-shaped man came out from it. The portal disappears.

"Ow… What just-?" the man groaned as he stood up. He opens his eyes only to notice unfamiliar surroundings. In front of him were a big and a short turtles.

"Whoa! Who are you? Where am I?" the man panicked.

"Now, now, stranger. Do not panic." Kamek said, trying to calm the man down.

"You're right now inside my Castle. I'm Bowser, the almighty Koopa King. And this is just Kamek." Bowser said, introducing himself and Kamek. "And you are?"

The man then cleans his throat.

"I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but I'm most known as Eggman for some reason." The man who was Eggman introduced himself.

"That makes sense, since your body is shaped like an egg." Kamek pointed out. Upon hearing this, Eggman glared at Kamek.

"Oh, my bad." Kamek responded, scratching his head, embarrassed.

"Anyways, I've never saw a castle or anything like that in Mobius!" Eggman said impressed by the castle's structure. Bowser and Kamek were confused.

"Mobius?" Bowser asked.

"Is that place where you came from?" Kamek guessed.

"Yes, it is!" Eggman exclaimed. "Wait… I'm not in Mobius?"

"No, you are in the Mushroom World." Bowser said.

A moment of silence was triggered.

"Interesting, quite interesting. That portal I've just created might be an interdimensional portal, I presume." Kamek concluded. Bowser just ignored Kamek's conclusion, and asked Eggman:

"Say, what exactly happened to you before you came here? Did something happened in your… Dimension or something?"

"Well, before I was sent here, I remember that I was heading back to my lair after having my plan foiled again, until this black vortex came in and sucked me into here." Eggman answered.

"Hold on, did you just say… 'Lair'? And 'plan foiled'?" Bowser asked.

"Why yes, it's so annoying! You see, my goal was to build my own empire, but my plans are always foiled by that pesky hedgehog Sonic!" Eggman growled, punching a wall.

"I see… I can feel your pain too." Bowser said.

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked.

"You know, my goal is to take over this world by forcing Princess Peach, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom into marriage, so I always plan something to capture her. But that stupid plumber Mario always foils my plans! And he rescues Peach, taking her back to her Castle! That makes me so FURIOUS!" Bowser shouted in anger, and stomped the floor, causing a small earthquake.

"Well, well, looks like we both share something in common, Bowser." Eggman snickered.

"Hmm, you might have a point there, Eggman." Bowser pointed out.

"So, are you planning something else to capture the Princess?" Eggman asked. "I would've plan something genius if I was replacing you!"

"I am. I'm planning to take her Castle into outer space and build my own empire at the center of the universe." Bowser answered.

"Oh, I've already built an empire in outer space already! I called it the Death Egg!" Eggman smirked.

"If that's the case, since you're an evil genius or something, could you help me build something in order to take Peach's Castle into space?" Bowser asked.

"Sure! It's a deal!" Eggman responded.

"Okay then, for now on, we'll join forces together." Bowser said, offering his hand to Eggman.

"With my pleasure." Eggman said and shook Bowser's hand.

 _It seems that an evil alliance is happening now…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So, there's the first chapter! I promise that I'll continue. Please review!  
**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**The second chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prologue (Part 2)**

The cosmic guardian saw everything that happened ever since Eggman came into the Mushroom World and teaming up with Bowser.

" _Oh no… That doesn't sound good…"_ she whimpered. _"Now the two villains are teaming up together! I must do something!"_

She thought for a second, and then came up with an idea, but for some reason, she was quite depressed with this idea. She uses her wand and casts a white comet to fall at the planet Mobius.

" _Sonic… I hate to do this to you, but… My world is in danger. And the hero from this world won't be able to do it by himself. It's the only way I got. I hope you can forgive me…"_

* * *

 _ **Back with Sonic and his friends…**_

Sonic and Tails told their friends about their latest adventure. After the story, everyone was astonished.

"You and Tails were so brave, my darling Sonic!" Amy squealed and hugged Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know, now can you please let go off me, Amy?" Sonic said sternly at her. She then stopped hugging him, but felt not amused because her blue lover just rejected her.

"So Sonic, when will you go on another adventure?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, Knuckles. But until then, I deserve a break, until BaldyMcNosehair strikes again." Sonic answered and was about to rest under the tree's shadow until Tails touched his shoulder.

"Sonic, something's weird here… I can't detect any sights of Eggman around here!" Tails exclaimed. "It's like he suddenly vanished!"

"That's strange, what could have possibly happened to Eggman?" Sonic asked himself.

"Whoa! What's that in the sky?" Charmy suddenly said while pointing at the sky; there was a strange white dot there. Everyone's attention turned at the sky.

"What the heck is that supposed to be?" Sonic wondered.

"I don't know, but that dot is getting bigger!" Tails said a little scared.

Indeed he was right; the white dot was getting bigger and bigger by the second. Until everyone realized that wasn't a dot; it was a comet.

"Is that…a comet?" Amy guessed.

"Uh oh, I think it is! And it's coming towards us!" Tails panicked.

"Say WHAT?!" Amy panicked and held on to Sonic. But he pushes Amy away.

"Amy, relax! It's just a comet! What could possibly go wrong?" Sonic shrugged.

All of a sudden, the comet turned into a turquoise vortex! The vortex starts to suck everything from around the group. But their surprise was that they were getting sucked by the vortex too! They quickly held on to the ground for dear life.

Charmy was the only one who didn't react in time, and was the first one to get sucked into the vortex.

"AAAHHH! HELP ME!" he screamed as he entered the vortex.

"Oh no! CHARMY!" Vector and Espio shouted, only for them to get sucked into the vortex too.

"AAAHHHH!" they screamed as they entered the vortex too.

"Oh god! The Chaotix are gone!" Tails gasped in horror as he was holding on tight.

The vortex's suction becomes strong. This caused Cream to lose her grip and get sucked into the vortex as well.

"EEEEKKK!" she screamed as she entered the vortex alongside her Chao Cheese.

"CREAM!" Amy shouted.

The vortex's suction becomes stronger. Silver and Blaze almost lost their grips and were now holding on the ground in one hand.

"That vortex's suction is getting even stronger! I don't know if I can hold on much longer, Blaze!" Silver shouted in panic.

"Just hold on a little bit longer, Silver!" Blaze encouraged.

But it was no use; Silver and Blaze despite holding on as tightly as possible, ended up getting sucked into the vortex together.

"AAHHH! HELP!" they screamed as they entered the vortex.

"SILVER! BLAZE!" the rest of the gang shouted.

The vortex's suction becomes even stronger, eventually causing Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles to lose their grips and getting sucked into the vortex next. Now the only ones remaining were Sonic, Tails and Amy.

The vortex grows even stronger. Tails started to lose his grip.

"I-I don't think I can hold on much longer!" Tails cried.

"Keep holding on a little bit more, Tails!" Sonic called.

However, Tails' grip becomes tired; his hand slipped off from the ground, and was sucked into the vortex.

"SONIC! HELP!" Tails screamed as he disappears into the vortex.

"TAILS! NO!" Sonic shouted.

The vortex's suction becomes monstrous. Amy loses her grip, but Sonic caught her hand just in time.

But it didn't last long; Amy's hand felt tired. She loses her grip on Sonic.

"SOOOOOOONNNNIIIICC!" Amy screamed in horror as she disappears into the vortex.

"AMY!" Sonic shouted. He was the only one remaining now.

"I guess this is it… I'm about to get sucked in anyways." Sonic whimpered.

Finally, the vortex used its last strength to send Sonic into it. The vortex disappears.

* * *

From the cosmos, the cosmic guardian watched the whole scene terrified.

" _Oh my, what have I done?! The vortex's suction was too strong! Now, all of Sonic's friends are all in my dimension now!"_ she said in a worried tone. _"I must communicate with Sonic somehow…"_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Uh oh! Something really bad must of happened to Sonic and his friends! The next chapter is coming soon!  
**


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

**Here's the final part of the prologue! The next chaper is where the real adventure begins!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Prologue (Part 3)**

At the Mushroom Kingdom was the day of the Star Festival. Let's hear its story:

 _In every hundred years, a comet appears in the skies above the Mushroom Kingdom. The comet was so large one year, it filled the skies and sent countless shooting stars raining down. The Toads brought the shooting stars to the castle, where they became a great Power Star. It should have been a very happy time for the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. That was the night of the Star Festival, held once every hundred years to celebrate the comet._

The scene shifts to a letter sent by Princess Peach for Mario. Here's what it says:

' _Dear Mario,_

 _I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the Star Festival. There's something I'd like to give you._

 _From Peach'_

Of course, Mario became so excited by that that he rushed to Toad Town, with his arms extended. The gates were already opened, so Mario rushed inside the town and jumped, making his 'yahoo!' sound.

As Mario entered the Town, he gazed at the shooting stars falling from the sky, and seeing all the Toads collecting them. As Mario makes his way to the castle, some Toads saluted him:

"Evening, Mario!"

"The Star Festival is starting! Yahoo!"

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Mario saluted them back. He was almost arriving at the plaza, when…

 _ ***BOOOOMMM!***_

All of a sudden, meteor cannonballs were shot from an airship, knocking down one of the houses in the plaza, catching the Toads by surprise!

Soon, more airships arrived, still shooting more meteor cannonballs at the plaza. Some of the meteors hit the Toads, causing them to become trapped in a strong glass crystal! Mario did his best to dodge the meteors as he runs through the plaza.

One of the airships held a black flag depicting the symbols of Bowser and Eggman. The airships fly towards the castle, where Peach was holding a strange star-shaped creature in her hands, and there were two Toad guards at her side, freaking out. The main airship stops right in front of Peach, and Bowser and Eggman stand at its deck.

"Princess Peach!" Bowser starts to speak. "You are formally invited…"

"…To the creation of our new galaxy!" Eggman completed the phrase.

"Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed evilly.

"Hohohohoho!" Eggman laughed like Santa Claus.

"This festival's over!" they shouted evilly in unison as Bowser casts lightings into the sky, blowing away the dark clouds, while Eggman pushes a button, and a UFO with its cap depicting Eggman's eyes, mouth and mustache. Peach gasped in shock.

Without waiting, Mario desperately rushed to the castle. As he was making his way, Peach was shouting 'HELP ME!'

Once Mario reached the castle's bridge, Eggman pushes another button. The UFO activates itself and begins to cut a circle with lasers from around the castle. Then, chains were latched at the terrain's corners, and began to pull the castle out. Eventually, the castle was lifted off the ground and into outer space.

"Mario!" Peach called for her plumber hero. Mario stands up, panting.

Then, Kamek suddenly came in, laughing.

"So long! Enjoy your flight!" he taunted as he works his magic on his wand. He leads out a scream and shoots the charged energy ball at Mario, destroying part of the bridge and flinging Mario in the depths of space. Kamek screamed in victory.

"MMAAAAARRIIOOOOOO!" Peach screamed horrified seeing Mario getting sent away.

But then, between the castle and Mario's point of view, a turquoise flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and a blue comet came out from it, falling in the same direction as Mario.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **What's going to happen next? Find in the next chapter coming soon!  
**


	4. Heroes meet and Grand Star rescue

**Time for the heroes to finally meet in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thank you for the ones that favored and followed! I sure hope someone else comes here too.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Heroes meet and the Grand Star rescue**

"… _.Sonic….."_ a soft woman's voice echoed. _"Sonic! Wake up!"_

Sonic slowly opens his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was floating in a black limbo.

"Huh?"

" _I was hoping you could hear me…"_

Sonic looks at his front. Bathed in a white aura was a woman with long light blond hair with her right bang covering her right eye, a silver crown decorated with rubies and aquamarines, gold star earrings and a turquoise dress with a star brooch. She was also carrying a white wand with a yellow star at its tip. Her eyes open up to look at the hedgehog.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sonic asked.

" _My name is unimportant right now. And we're now inside your mind. I'm talking with you through telepathy."_

"Inside my mind?"

" _Yes. Now listen, Sonic. I have something to warn you. The enemy from your world, Eggman, was accidentally sent to my world. And he has now teamed up with the enemy of my world."_

" _So that's what happened to Eggman after he suddenly vanished…_ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

" _I had no choice but to send you into my world to stop them. But I accidentally made a huge mistake… I've sent your friends into my world too."_

"Wait… So that vortex which sucked me and my friends was your doing? And what exactly do you mean 'your world'? Am I in a different dimension or something?"

" _Indeed. My world is very different than yours. I didn't mean to send your friends as well. I hope you can forgive me…"_

"Hey, don't worry! Of course I forgive you! If it was to send me here because of Eggman, I'm okay with that! After all, I'll do my best to save all of my friends too!"

" _I know, but you're not alone."_

"What?"

" _In my world, there's also a hero. His name is Mario. Once you wake up, you'll meet him eventually. You'll have to team up with him so that you can accomplish your goals. Mario also has a goal too. You may consider yourselves strangers at first, but you'll get used to it. One more warning to give to you before I leave: Mario might share the same status of a hero like you but not the same abilities. I must now depart. So, ready to wake up? May the stars shine down on you…"_

The woman then starts to vanish.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Sonic called out, until a beam of light evolved the whole screen.

* * *

"WAH!" Sonic suddenly wakes up in a fright, panting.

He could feel grass. Sonic looks down, seeing that he was sitting over a patch of grass with some flowers. There were also tall rocks surrounding the flower patch where Sonic was. Until he realizes that he wasn't alone; he looked at his right, and saw an unconscious plumber.

" _Is that guy…? Mario?_ " Sonic thought.

Then, a star-shaped creature with black eyes named a Luma flew to Mario, bouncing on his head. Mario's eyes slowly open. He sits up and shakes his head. As he looks to his left, he notices Sonic. The two heroes exchange a glance. They both looked up, with their eyes following the Luma's movements. The scene zooms out, revealing that Mario and Sonic were standing in a round planet, with patches of grass and flowers, there were also tree stumps, a shallow lake, craters and two houses.

Then, for the heroes' surprise, the Luma morphed into a bunny with its ear tips sharing the same color as his Luma form. Mario and Sonic stood up.

"Finally, you're awake! Let's play." the bunny chirped. He then starts to hop away. "Come on, follow me!"

Mario and Sonic looked at each other again and shrugged; they'll have to find out who's who later. Sonic then dashes to where the bunny was going. Mario was shocked at how that blue hedgehog could run.

" _Wow, just who's that guy?_ " he said in his thoughts.

He runs to where the bunny went. He found himself in another patch of flowers where three bunnies and an impatient hedgehog were standing.

"Let's play hide-and-seek! If you catch all of us, we'll tell you where you are." The bunny with white ears said. The three bunnies hopped away and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You just kept me waiting!" Sonic said sternly at Mario.

"Well, excuse me! I cannot-a run as fast as you are-a!" Mario growled, speaking in his Italian accent.

Sonic then remembers what the mysterious woman from his vision said to him: _'Mario might share the same status of a hero like you but not the same abilities.'_ He regret for saying that to Mario, because he couldn't run as fast as himself.

"Okay, I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you couldn't run as fast as me." Sonic apologized. "Say, your name is Mario, right?"

"Yep, it is-a. And what's yours?" Mario asked.

"It's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic gave his trademark thumbs up.

"Sonic? That name makes sense for you. So, are we going after the bunnies now?"

"Yes. Let's find them together. This time, I'll keep your pace."

They started their search at the pile of grass on the other side of the planet, eventually finding their first bunny. The bunny starts to hop away, turning into a game of tag.

"Watch this!" Sonic smirked as he sped up to catch the bunny in a fraction of second. Mario was impressed.

"You caught me!" the bunny said playfully, morphing back to a Luma. This one was yellow.

"Aw, I knew I should've hidden in the crater." The Luma regretted.

"Hmm, that sounds like a clue, Mario." Sonic thought. "I'll go check the crater. You go check somewhere else."

They both nodded and split up to find the other two bunnies.

* * *

 _ **With Mario**_

He was checking the planet to see if he finds something interesting. Soon, he came upon a Warp Pipe.

"Ooh, a Warp Pipe! I wonder if a bunny is hiding there…" Mario thought. He goes into the pipe, and as soon as he emerges out from it on the other side, a bunny showed up.

"I knew it!" Mario cheered and begins to run after the bunny.

* * *

 _ **With Sonic**_

He was running towards the area with the shallow lake. He then spots a crater next to it.

"I believe that's where the bunny is hiding." He thought. He jumps into the crater, only to be evolved into a bubble, putting him back to where he jumped from.

"Whoa… That was weird…" he said, feeling a bit woozy. The crater has revealed the last bunny. Sonic catches it once again in a fraction of second.

"You caught me!" the bunny said playfully, morphing back into the white Luma the heroes first met.

"Aw, I've should've hidden in the pipe." The Luma regretted.

"I think that's where Mario is. I better get to him!" Sonic said to himself and dashes to where Mario was.

As soon as he arrived, he saw that Mario has caught the last bunny!

"I can't believe I let myself get caught!" the bunny regretted, morphing into another yellow Luma.

"Wow! You caught all of us? Maybe you really can help Mama…" the Luma said impressed.

" _Mama?_ " the heroes said in their thoughts.

* * *

Eventually, a light appeared in front of them, taking the shape of a short tower. Mario and Sonic climbed up to its top.

At the top was someone that looked familiar to Sonic: it was the same woman that he saw in his visions! She was floating gently, bathed in a white aura with her eyes closed. Mario and Sonic looked at her in awe. She then opens her eyes as she speaks:

"I've been watching you from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky…" her voice was echoing, which made her look more mysterious.

"Hey! It was you who I was talking to in my mind, right?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes, it was me, Sonic. Allow me to introduce myself…" she replied. "My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. To save your special ones, you'll need the power to travel through space."

With a wave of her wand, Rosalina summons a white and a blue Lumas.

"These Lumas can give you this power. I will entrust you with their care." Rosalina said.

The white Luma floats above Mario and the blue Luma floats above Sonic. The heroes watched astonished as both Lumas merge within them. Mario's gloves and Sonic's sneakers were now glowing.

"Mario, you now have the ability to spin. Sonic, your Spin Dash has improved to be able to travel through space." Rosalina explained their abilities. "Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you. With both Lumas, I hope you can rescue the Grand Stars and the Chaos Emeralds."

Upon hearing the word 'Chaos Emeralds', Sonic gasped in shock at his thoughts: " _The Chaos Emeralds are here too?!_ "

"May the stars shine down on you…" Rosalina said her parting words as she slowly fades away into the sky.

"So, I guess we have to travel into space and collect Grand Stars and Chaos Emeralds?" Mario tries to remember what Rosalina told them.

"Mario, you're not going to believe this; the Chaos Emeralds are from my world!" Sonic said.

"Your world?" Mario asked.

"Oh, right. We still didn't mention that…" Sonic pointed out.

Then, a Luma came in.

"Oh well, we'll have to tell each other about our stories later." Sonic shrugged.

"All right, now that you have the power to travel through space, it's time for you to rescue one of the Grand Stars and Chaos Emeralds. I will transform into a Launch Star, in which you'll use your abilities on it to shoot through space like comets!" the Luma said, turning into a Launch Star. "Now, go and explore the universe! There are lots and lots of galaxies for you both to discover!"

Mario and Sonic looked at each other and nodded. They jumped at the Launch Star. Mario spins his arms, while Sonic curls up into a ball like as he was about to do a Spin Dash. They were both launched into space like comets, and eventually landed on a metallic-looking planet.

Mario and Sonic made their way to the other side of the planet, eventually spotting a Luma over a pipe.

"Hurry! Down here!" the Luma called. The heroes went into the pipe.

They arrived at the planet's core, which was a perimeter room, with smoke coming out of small holes. There were also moving orange platforms powered on by lightning.

"We've been waiting for you!" the Luma said. It then points to a machine from above (since they were upside down). Inside the machine's capsule was a big star with round tips. There was also a diamond-shaped gem inside too. The Luma continues: "These are a Grand Star and a Chaos Emerald! We have to save them! They're using the Star and the Emerald to power that awful machine. It looks like it's making…something. We have to do something before the Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald's powers are drained!"

Mario felt determined, but Sonic felt a bit worried; that means they'll have to hurry indeed or the Chaos Emerald would lose its power.

"Hey, look at these yellow panels! I think we have to step on all of them to free the Star and the Emerald." Mario guessed. He and Sonic split up to activate all of the panels, turning them blue.

Once all of the panels were blue, the machine shuts down, and the Grand Star goes into Mario's hands, while the Chaos Emerald, which was the green one, goes into Sonic's hands. They both made a victory pose, before the Star and the Emerald transports them to somewhere else.

* * *

The heroes soon found themselves in a dark-looking observatory. They watched as the Grand Star spins, evolved by light, and plunges into the observatory's beacon, turning it bright orange. The Green Chaos Emerald flies to somewhere else still unknown to the heroes. The lights in the first floor of the observatory were lit, and an orange pipe gets lit, opening an entrance to a Dome. The heroes walked to the center of the observatory and noticed Rosalina and a black Luma named Polari, which was the elder, looking at the lit up beacon. Around and below the beacon were spinning green platforms as well.

"The beacon is lit again!" Polari exclaimed. "It shines weakly, maybe only as bright as a Class 6 star, but at least the poor Lumas will survive now."

"Oh, thank you for saving the Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald as well. These star people are my family… They mean so much to me." Rosalina said in a soft tone. She then turned to the heroes. "Welcome to the Comet Observatory. It's my home, and also home to the Lumas. You see, we travel the starry skies. We pass by this area once every hundred years, but we suddenly stopped in front of this planet. A strange force had latched on to our ship, pulling away Star Bits and our power source, Power Stars. Our ship had lost power, so it entered a deep hibernation state in which it could not move. Those who took your special ones picked up the Power Stars… And discovered the power to cross the universe."

The heroes became astonished by Rosalina's whole story. Mario then finally understood where these Star Bits came from during the Star Festival; the comet that passes in every hundred years was actually Rosalina's ship!

"Please, I have a request…" Rosalina continued. "This observatory uses Star Power to project images of the galaxies that are scattered across space. And…there's a chance we can use our few remaining stars to look for other Power Stars." She then points to the only opened Dome. "These round rooms are called Domes. We observe galaxies from domes such as these. But the only one that is working now, powered by the Star Power you restored, is this one…the Terrace. Please go to the Terrace and try to recover the Power Stars from the galaxies you can see from there."

"If we do that, we'll be able to restore the Comet Observatory's ability to fly like a starship." Polari said. "Then perhaps we can pursue the thieves who ran off with the Power Stars."

The two heroes nodded.

"Sonic, I must have a word with you…" Rosalina said. "About your friends… They are now scattered through the galaxies. They are now desperate for help to arrive. I can sense one of them at one of the galaxies from the Terrace. You need to find out which galaxy he is by yourselves. But first, introductions. Before you both set out for your adventure, you better explain your stories to each other."

Mario and Sonic nodded and they began to tell each other what they each do in their respective dimensions first before setting off to rescue the Power Stars and Sonic's friends.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So yeah, I wanted to skip some parts of the Grand Star rescue mission because they were just tutorials.  
**

 **Looks like we all know what happened to Sonic's friends! I've already decided and chose which galaxies they each landed, so don't worry!**


	5. King Kaliente's Battle Fleet

**Here you go! The fifth chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: King Kaliente's Battle Fleet**

Mario and Sonic told each other about their latest adventures and their own lives in their own dimensions. Sonic of course also told Mario about the Chaos Emeralds; gems that contain an infinite source of power and that only a few individuals are able to wield that power. He told that once all of the seven emeralds are reunited, the individual can transform into his ultimate form, becoming invincible, able to fly and use Chaos powers. Mario was really astonished by that story.

They both entered the Terrace. Inside was a blue wall decorated with white stars pattern, columns and dark-blue castle hills pattern. The ceiling was the same color as the wall decorated with white planets pattern. The white floor's pattern was a golden compass rose surrounded in a light-blue circle and the rest of the floor was a bunch of yellow triangles arranged in a circle. On this room's corner was a lone wooden chair and a telescope. Polari was waiting for the heroes inside.

"Welcome! This dome acts as an eye of the observatory. From here, we can gaze upon distant galaxies." Polari said. He then shows them a hovering blue star above them. "You can use that Pull Star to help you guide you to those faraway galaxies. Just concentrate, and that Star will pull you both into a gravitational bubble."

The two heroes closed their eyes and concentrated. The Pull Star answered their call and shoots a gravitational beam at them, trapping them into gravitational bubbles and were lifted off the ground. A Launch Star appears and launches them into their first galaxy: Good Egg Galaxy.

* * *

They landed on a grassy planet with patches of tall grass and flowers with a tree and a red-roofed house. At the front of the house was a pair of Octoombas. They used the Octoombas to reach the rooftop of the house, where there was a sign, an orange pipe and a Launch Star. They, of course used the Launch Star.

The next planet they landed on looked like the coast of an island, with sand, shallow water and grass, filled with wooden creates and coconuts. There were some rocks and a palm tree as well. The planet was also infested with red-spiky thorns. Mario used his spin at one of the coconuts to strike one of the thorns, eventually becoming a Sling Star. It flung them at another planet similar to the previous one, except there were also Goombas too. At the other side of the planet was a cactus-like enemy called a Pokey. The two heroes sent another coconut at the Pokey, and its body was destroyed, leaving only its head. Mario stomped it, and it turned into a Launch Star.

They arrived on an asteroid-like planet, with two large rolling black barking balls on it; they were Chain Chomps.

"I think we have to defeat them in order for us to be launched to another planet, right?" Sonic guessed.

"Yes but, how are we going to do that? The Chain Chomps are nearly indestructible enemies from my world. We need a very strong power-up to defeat them." Mario said.

"Hmm… Hey! I can see a very large coin down there!" Sonic directed Mario. They found a large gold coin with a question mark on it. "I wonder what that is."

"Let's touch it and see what happens-a." Mario suggested. Sonic nodded and they both touched the coin. The coin made a curious sound, revealing an object in the shape of a star.

"Whoa, what is this?" Sonic gasped. The star was flashing in different colors, almost like a rainbow, giving also rainbow sparkles. It was a Rainbow Star.

"That looks like a power-up! It looks similar to the Invincible Star, but this one is flashing in different colors." Mario pointed out.

"If you say so, let's touch it, shall we?" Sonic invited. Mario nodded as they both touched the Rainbow Star at the same time.

Eventually, Mario and Sonic's bodies were surrounded in a sparkle of white light. It disappeared in a flash, revealing Mario and Sonic's whole bodies flashing rapidly in different colors like a rainbow.

They were now Rainbow Mario and Rainbow Sonic!

"Man, this feels amazing!" Rainbow Sonic exclaimed.

"I think we're invincible now!" Rainbow Mario pointed out. "Come on! Let's-a go destroy those big bad black dogs-a!"

They started to run. To their surprise, they were running much faster than before. As they were running, they would leave a trail of light behind them. They ran right towards each of the Chain Chomps, destroying them immediately, leaving colorful Star Bits behind. Upon the Chomps' defeat, a Launch Star appeared. The invincible heroes use it.

Under the next planet was filled with rocks, plasma lasers and some Goombas, who were taken down by the Rainbow heroes. After defeating the Goombas however, the Rainbow Star's power ran out, and Mario and Sonic's bodies were back into their regular colors.

"Man that was awesome!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I know, right-a?" Mario said. "Come on, let's-a keep moving."

They jumped over the moving plasma laser barriers, and to the planet's topside. The topside was made of grass; there were light-orange blocks, a metallic staircase guarded by Octoombas, and a tower with cannons shooting homing Bullet Bills. The heroes made their way to the top of the tower and used their Spin abilities to shatter the crystal containing a Launch Star.

The Launch Star took them to a battleship. The battleship's bridge connecting to another one was raised, and two Octopuses were guarding it. Upon seeing the heroes, the Octopuses tried to attack them by shooting coconuts with their 'noses'.

"We'll have to defeat them if we want to lower this bridge." Mario said.

"I see. Hey, Mario! Watch this!" Sonic called as he curls into a ball and home attacks the coconuts that were shot from the Octopuses. The coconuts were rebounded back at the Octopuses, destroying them. The bridge lowers. Mario watched Sonic's Homing Attack technique impressed.

"Wow that was like… Impressive." Mario congratulated.

"Thanks. It's called a Homing Attack, where I home on to the nearby enemies or objects." Sonic explained.

Then, they crossed the bridge to the other battleship, which was infested with Octoombas at the staircase leading to the crystal containing a Launch Star. They defeated the enemies blocking their way up and shattered the crystal, freeing the Launch Star.

They arrived on the bottom of a doughnut-shaped planet. They met with a yellow Luma, who was waiting for them to arrive here.

"Be careful, you both! There's big, big danger up ahead!" the Luma warned.

"Danger? I think that calls for a battle!" Sonic guessed.

"Indeed." Mario nodded. The heroes made their way to the planet's topside.

The topside had a pool of lava. Suddenly, octopus tentacles came out, and soon, its main head was revealed. It was King Kaliente; a fiery octopus wearing a crown, he had blue eyes, a mustache and a king's robe.

"Okay… That Luma had a point there." Mario gulped. "THAT sure looks dangerous!"

"Sweet! More action! This is going to be fun!" Sonic said, using his ego.

King Kaliente starts to shoot three coconuts. Sonic, using his Homing Attack, rebounds all three coconuts back at the King.

"Heh, this is too easy!" Sonic said in his cocky tone.

He waits for the King to recover. Once the King recovered, Sonic waited for him to shoot more coconuts. The King did an 'about to shoot' gesture and Sonic knew what was coming; he started doing his Homing Attack again. But then, instead of ordinary coconuts, he shoots out fiery coconuts!

"Sonic! Watch out-a!" Mario shouted.

"Whoa!" Sonic heard Mario's shouting and quickly leaps back to the platform, dodging the fiery coconuts.

"That was close!" Sonic said quite shocked.

"Be careful, Sonic. This guy can alternate between normal and fiery coconuts." Mario said.

"Alright, got it. I'll be more careful this time, Mario." Sonic nodded and went back to the fight.

Fortunately for Sonic, King Kaliente's next coconut shot was the ordinary ones. Sonic smirked and home attacks those, only for the King to rebound them back.

"What?" Sonic wasn't expecting that.

"I've got them!" Mario suddenly came and spins the three coconuts back at the King. The King wasn't expecting that, of course, and was hit by the coconuts.

The hit was so strong, it drops King Kaliente's crown on the lava. The King gets furious by that, and his skin turned entirely red.

"Looks like this guy's pissed off!" Sonic pointed out.

The King shoots out blue flames and they landed on around the planet. He then attacks the heroes with flaming coconuts before switching to ordinary coconuts. Sonic and Mario worked together on the last shot this time, rebounding the coconuts three times until they hit the King, where he meets his downfall, sinking into the lava. A shining golden star comes out from the lava and lands next to the heroes.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"It is-a! It's a Power Star!" Mario cheered.

"Really? All right!" Sonic jumped in victory.

They both laid their hands at the Star, which glows in a binding light around them.

* * *

They were transported back at the Observatory, where Rosalina awaits them.

"Welcome back, heroes. I see that you found your very first Power Star." She said.

"Yeah, this one was a piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed with a thumbs up. Rosalina giggled a bit by that.

"So, did you find any sights of your friends at your first galaxy, Sonic?" Rosalina asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Sonic whimpered with a frown; he was too excited with Good Egg Galaxy's surprises that he forgot about his friends. He was getting worried about them. "I sure hope they're all okay."

"You don't have to worry too much about them, Sonic." Rosalina said in a soft tone. "But I do have good news about them."

"Really?! What kind of news?"

"One of my fellow Lumas said to me that they have spotted some sort of bee that was slightly different than the others. If you want to see that different bee, he's at Honeyhive Galaxy. It's also located at the Terrace, and now that you've collected your first Star, you'll be able to reach that galaxy right now."

Sonic led out a sigh of relief. He was also suspecting that he knows which one of his friends was. So, he and Mario made all the way back to the Terrace to search for this mysterious bee at Honeyhive Galaxy.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **So yeah, starting the first galaxy with some action and the very first power-up!  
**

 **I tried to make Sonic's personality as closely as possible like in his games; cocky and addicted to action, which you can clearly see in this chapter. And about the galaxies: I'm only going to include the main ones, because the other ones have only one star and just a test for you to see what's coming on the next galaxies, so no short or Hungry Luma galaxies will be included in my story. Also, note that for the main galaxies, I'm choosing only one mission for each of them, otherwise, the story would get too long. I decided to choose King Kaliente for Good Egg Galaxy because he's a more interesting boss than Dino Piranha.**

 **That's all I have to warn you about this story. The next chapter will come basically tomorrow.**


	6. Not so beeing a bee

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thanks for the 8 reviews and the user melomariana29 for favoring/following this story!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Not so 'beeing' a bee**

The heroes were launched at Honeyhive Galaxy; a galaxy filled with grassy hills, dirt roads, tall trees, logs, patches of flowers, pools of shallow waters and waterfalls. Unlike Good Egg Galaxy, the sky was set at daytime. They landed on the bottom of the planet that was surrounded by a wooden fence. On their front was a bee creature holding a spear.

"Welcome to the Honeyhive Kingdom! Our queen rules this land." The Bee welcomed them.

"So, this galaxy is also a kingdom? Kinda of a cliché, if you ask me." Sonic said.

"You have a point there-a." Mario said.

They began to run at the first hill, avoiding the rolling downhill molten rocks. The path for them splits up.

"Okay, I'll go check the bottom. You check up there, okay?" Sonic suggested. Mario nodded and they split up.

The path Mario took was a fountain. On his way was another Bee holding a spear, saying:

"The New Bee is greeting Her Highness, Queen Bee!"

Mario just shrugged; he didn't know what that Bee was talking about. He continued forward, spin attacking some annoying small blue enemies in his way called Slurples. He reached the fountain, where he found another large gold coin with a question mark on it.

"I wonder what will happen now." He wondered as he touches the coin, and it made that curious sound again.

Nothing happened for Mario, but for Sonic did; he was checking the bottom path, and when Mario touched the coin, a yellow mushroom with yellow and black stripes in its cap appeared at his front.

"Huh? Oh, that looks like a new power-up!" Sonic exclaimed. He dashes at where Mario was. "Hey, Mario! Something just showed up down there!"

"Really? I think it might be because I just touched another question mark coin." Mario thought. "Where is the thing, though?"

"Follow me." Sonic directed Mario to the lower path. He showed the plumber the strange mushroom.

"Well, you are the one who knows about power-ups, right? Do you know what this one does?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I've never saw a mushroom like that before…" Mario said, leaning closer to the mushroom. "Wow…that mushroom smells like… Honey."

"Honey?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… But, anyways, we're not just gonna stand here all day trying to figure out what this power-up does."

"You're right. I bet we'll just have to touch it anyways."

They then reached their hands to touch the power-up at the same time. Just like the Rainbow Star, their bodies were surrounded in a sparkle of white light. When it disappeared in a flash, Mario and Sonic's appearances have slightly changed:

Mario's cap turned into a black helmet with yellow bee antennas, he was also wearing a fluffy cotton collar around his neck, his overalls were yellow with a black stripe at his belly and his rump and black buttons and his shoes were black. He was also given bee wings on his back and a bee sting on his rump.

Sonic's sneakers were now yellow and his white stripe was black, his gold buckles were now honey-colored and given a honey texture, his ears and his two back quills were replaced by black bee antennas and bee wings respectively, his gloves and his socks' folds were now made of fluffy cotton bracelets and ankles, and just like Mario, he also had a cotton collar around his neck. Finally, his tail's color changed to black and became straight and pointy to make it look like a bee sting.

Mario was now Bee Mario and Sonic was now Bee Sonic.

"Seriously? A bee power up? That's quite ridiculous actually." Bee Sonic pouted.

"Hmm, maybe not. I believe that with this power-up, we can reach higher places by flying with our…bee wings and also stand on top of flowers too." Bee Mario guessed. "But we better be careful though; bees hate water, so if we touch any kind of water around here, we'll lose the power-up."

"Yeah, that makes sense. We can try flying up there for a practice." Bee Sonic suggested. Bee Mario nodded and they made their wings flap and they were lifted off the ground. As they were flying, their wings made buzzing noises, like how an ordinary bee's does.

They eventually reached the top of the waterfall's hill.

"Okay, that wasn't too bad and… Whoa! Are they after us?!" Bee Sonic gasped as insect creatures called Flipbugs started to fly with an evil look on their faces after the bee heroes. They quickly took care of these bugs, since they've still kept their abilities even as bee forms.

"I think they attacked us because they think we are actually bees." Bee Mario guessed.

"And how do you know that?" Bee Sonic asked.

"I've seen one of them before I touched the coin. As soon as it saw me in my normal form, it panicked and flew away from me." Bee Mario explained.

"Oh, I see."

They found two more bees holding spears. One of them said:

"See that? It's our castle!" he points to the faraway planet, where there was a giant-looking bee hovering.

"This hole leads to the queen's castle." The other bee said, pointing on a hole made of a log. The two heroes go down the log, and into a slide.

After the slide, they met with yet another bee, only this time it wasn't holding a spear and was a bit smaller. Mario and Sonic suspected that this bee was a worker type.

"The castle is past this wall. It's true! Bees never lie." The bee said. The heroes then fly above the wall. They reached gaps where some of the terrain was filled with honey. They saw a worker bee passing by them, carrying a bucket with honey in it.

"Honey is HEAVY!" the bee groaned, struggling with the heavy bucket.

At the end of the path was a Launch Star. The bee heroes use it.

They landed on a lily pad over a shallow pool of water; with wooden decks and grassy islands. There were also tall fountain pillars shooting water sprays. The heroes noticed a lone giant dandelion-like pink flower on one of these grassy islands and grabs hold of its stem, spinning above the big purple hovering and rotating flowers. They began to leap from flower to flower, avoiding the water sprays. Upon reaching a very large flower, above it was a Launch Star; it sends them to the bottom of Queen Bee's castle.

The heroes met up with another worker bee, standing next to the honey hives in the wall.

"One of the perks of being a bee is that we can stick to this honey wall." The bee said.

" ***sigh*** you've gotta be kidding me…" Bee Sonic sighed and face palmed.

"So that's why this place is called HoneyHIVE Galaxy…" Bee Mario pointed out.

"We have found an unconscious strange bee-like creature at the top of the castle. Our queen is taking care of him. She's suffering from a terrible back itchiness. Perhaps you, New Bees can help her with that! If you're kind enough to her, she can repay you back with anything!" the same bee from earlier said.

Upon hearing that bee's words, Sonic became astonished; his first friend was up above! If he wants to really rescue him, he and Mario would have to stick and climb the honey hives in the wall to reach the top. He turns to Mario and says:

"Mario, that bee guy is probably talking about one of my friends. So we have to…climb that honey wall anyways to reach the top."

"Okey-dokey!" Bee Mario exclaimed.

They hopped on the honey hives and started climbing. It made some squishy noises as they were climbing, making Sonic feel a bit disgusted by those noises. Upon almost reaching the top, where the honey hives' trail has ended, all they had to do was to defeat the nearby Piranha Plant to reveal a long vine, stretching all the way to the top.

They used the vine and landed on a giant bean sprout, where they were greeted by Queen Bee. The queen had yellow antennas, a crown with sapphires, big black eyes with eyelashes, an oval nose, and a big mouth with pink lipstick, a purple robe with a pink fastening, white long gloves and dark pink and white heels with purple soles.

"And who might you both be? Physicians, we presume?" Queen Bee said.

" _Oh, man…_ " Sonic sighed in his thoughts.

"No matter. We are in the most vexing predicament and require assistance." The Queen continued. "The most furious itchiness plagues our entire being! It must be stopped! Please find the source at once!"

Mario and Sonic were a bit shocked at the Queen's harsh attitude. She then continues:

"Perhaps if you take care of the itchiness for me, I can repay you both with anything you want!" this time, she spoke in a soft tone to them.

The bee heroes leapt off the sprout, being careful not to touch the water. The whole planet which was the Queen's castle was filled with fountains shooting out water sprays, grassy islands, hovering big flowers, all standing over the enormous pool of shallow water. There were also fences around to make it look like a castle. The heroes look closely at the Queen's fluffy body.

"Mario, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bee Sonic said.

"Yup, the Queen's 'source' of itchiness is the Star Chips stuck on her body." Bee Mario concluded.

"We better collect them if we want her to repay us by handing my friend." Bee Sonic said.

"You're right. I think we have to…" Bee Mario started, but didn't want to finish. Sonic knew what Mario was going to say.

"Oh god… Not again…" he grumbled.

The heroes took a deep breath, and flew to the Queen's body, sticking themselves to her, and began moving around her whole fluffy body to pick up the five Star Chips. Once they got them all, the itchiness from the Queen was gone.

"My thanks! You have shown much bravery, New Bees. We trust that we may rely on you in the future!" she exclaimed happily as the Launch Star appears behind her. "Now, is there anything I can repay you?"

"Well, do you appear to have a slightly different bee with you?" Bee Sonic asked.

"Oh, you mean this bee guy?" Queen Bee asked, picking up a yellow and black male Mobian bee. He looks very young. Sonic gasped: " _It's Charmy!_ "

"Yes, it is-a! Can we have him please?" Mario asked, completely ignoring Sonic's gasping.

"Very well. Take good care of him, okay?" she pleaded as she hands it to the heroes.

"Uhhhhh…." The Bee moaned as he was slowly waking up.

"Charmy, are you okay?" Sonic asked in concern. The Bee who was Charmy opens his orange-amber eyes and gasped in shock.

"Sonic?!" Charmy was shocked. He then immediately gets up, flapping his bee wings, looking excited. "It IS you, Sonic! I thought I was dead after I was sucked by that vortex, I thought I'd never see you again, and-!" But then, Charmy noticed that Sonic looked very different. "Wait…you look…different. Are you trying to Cosplay as a bee or something?"

" ***sigh*** long story, Charmy." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"So, are you one of Sonic's friends? Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I'm Charmy! The mascot and tracker of the Chaotix Team, a group of detectives!" Charmy answered. "And who might you be?"

"I'm-a Mario!" Mario gave thumbs up.

"Mario? That's a clever name." Charmy responded. "So, what kind of place is this? Are we in a place with bumblebees?"

"We're actually in a Galaxy, called Honeyhive Galaxy." Mario said.

"What?! Are we like in the middle of space or the universe?! That sounds awesome!" Charmy exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes once again and interfered:

"Guys, I don't mean to be rude or something but, we still have a Power Star to find, right?"

"Oh yeah, right-a! We might be able to use that-a Launch Star." Mario pointed to the Launch Star.

"What's a Power Star?" Charmy wondered.

"We'll explain everything later. For now on, let's keep moving." Sonic waved his arm. The group of three went for the Launch Star and used it.

They landed on the very top of the large treetop from the first planet where Mario and Sonic found the power-up. It was a round and small wooden fence, with some bunch of colorful Toads on it. Mario recognized this Toad crew; it was the Toad Brigade. He directed Sonic and Charmy to the captain.

"AAAUGH! BEES!" the Toad captain panicked, mistaking Mario, Sonic and Charmy as ordinary bees.

"T-Toad! Don't panic! It's-a me, Mario!" Mario pleaded, trying to calm the Toad captain down.

"…What?! Mario? Hey…it IS you!" Toad calms down and exclaimed. He then looks back at Sonic and Charmy. "And who are those strange animals standing behind you, Mario?"

"Oh, they're my friends. This is Sonic and Charmy." Mario introduced Sonic and Charmy to Toad. The two waved at him, smiling.

"Great to meet you! Anyways, Mario, we escaped from Peach's Castle too!" Toad said. "But then we thought Bowser and that egg-shaped man would get us, and then we got lost with Luigi…"

Mario, upon hearing the word 'Luigi', gasped in shock: " _My brother is-a here too?!_ "

Then, something occurred in Captain Toad's mind: "…Oh! I just remembered! We found a Power Star! I'm sure you need this, so here, take it." He then reaches his pocket and pulled out a Power Star!

"Sweet! Another Power Star!" Sonic cheered.

"Let's-a take it!" Mario exclaimed. Everyone reached their hands on the Star, transporting them back at the Observatory.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I thought it was pretty clever for Charmy to land on Honeyhive Galaxy; he's a bee, and there are bees from around the galaxy. I think it was a great match! Also, note that the first friend Sonic finds is a lot different than Tails; in every single story with Sonic and his friends getting sent to Mario's World, the first one Sonic finds was Tails, so I decided to make it different this time around. And believe me, he's actually going to appear a bit further out in my story than you think! I had fun writing this chapter, giving some humor and introducing the Bee Mushroom power-up. I really wanted to put that alternate line for Toad because I always laugh at it; he mistaking Mario for an ordinary bee.  
**

 **In the next chapter, the heroes are going for the other Grand Star and Chaos Emerald by fighting Bowser Jr.!**


	7. Megaleg's Moon

**The seventh chapter is done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thank you for 10 reviews and the user Pikminfan for favoring this story! I'm really glad you're liking it!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Megaleg's Moon**

"WOW! This place looks amazing!" Charmy exclaimed very excited, looking and flying around the Observatory. Rosalina giggled a bit by that kid's excitement, Mario just looked at him confused and Sonic just shook his head. The heroes were back at their regular forms since they touched the Star. They also told Charmy about everything that happened during these events.

"Is your friend always like this, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"Yeah… Charmy can be a bit overhyped sometimes." Sonic answered.

"So Mario, Sonic, I've heard that your new friends had just arrived here." Rosalina said, pointing at the other part of the Observatory. "They're over there, in the Garage. One of my Lumas has teamed up with them to build a spaceship for them. They told me that they'll help you locate for the Power Stars."

"Sweet! We've got more company here it seems." Mario said.

"Yeah, that's not too bad." Sonic said.

Then, a magenta Toad carrying a brown mailbag rushed to Mario.

"Mr. Maaario! Check it out, I'm a mailtoad! And I have a letter for you!" the Toad said, handing Mario a pink letter; it was from Peach:

' _Dear Mario,_

 _I'm in a faraway place. But I'm all right because you're coming to rescue me!_

 _P.S. I hope this gift will come in handy._

 _From Peach'_

Mario looked at her letter's envelop; there were 5 1-Up Mushrooms in it! Mario smiled at that.

"Aw… Even when she's kidnapped, the princess is so thoughtful!" the Mailtoad sighed deeply. He then leaves.

"So, what do these mushrooms do?" Sonic asked.

"They're 1-Up Mushrooms. They give me an extra life." Mario explained.

"Oh, I see. So they're like my hovering heads in my world; they also give me an extra life." Sonic pointed out.

"Wow, our worlds share so much similarities, am I right-a?"

"I guess so."

Soon, Rosalina came in.

"Mario, Sonic, with those 2 Power Stars you collected, I was able to locate where the other Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald are. A new Galaxy showed up at the Terrace, so you're able to reach it now."

The two heroes nodded and went back at the Terrace. Inside, they used the Pull Star and looked at the galaxies' holograms; one of them showed Bowser's face with creepy glowing yellow eyes. They went to that one, and prepared for a great battle coming up at that galaxy: Bower Jr.'s Robot Reactor.

* * *

The first planet they landed on was made with corroded metal. There were Goombeetles wandering around some cages made of glass and surrounded by wooden fences that were unbreakable. The planet also had holes leading to black holes. Next to the spot where the heroes landed was a large cannon shooting out homing Bullet Bills.

"I can see a Launch Star trapped in one of those cages, how are we going to break it?" Sonic wondered.

Mario turned around and noticed that one of the Bullet Bills had hit the cage containing the 1-Up, breaking it. This made him have an idea.

"Hey, Sonic! Those Bullet Bills can home on us, but we can use them to break that cage!" Mario said. "Do you think you can make the other one home on to and follow you and break the cage with the Launch Star?"

"Heh, this is what I usually do! I got this." Sonic smirked and went towards the Bullet Bill cannon. The cannon shoots a Bullet Bill out of it, searching for a target.

"Hey, Bullet Brain! Can't catch me!" Sonic taunted to get the Bullet Bill's attention. It notices Sonic and its eyes flashed red and chases after him. Sonic runs around the Launch Star's cage, and eventually, the Bullet Bill explode on the cage, breaking it.

"And that's why you should never mess around with the blue blur!" Sonic teased, shaking his index finger. Mario came in, laughing at Sonic's teasing, before they hopped on the Launch Star, launching them to the next planet. Surprisingly for them, the next destination was the boss battle planet already.

Upon landing on the metallic planet, they heard an alarming sound, and a small battleship depicting Bowser's face on the cannons and on the front. At the ship's deck was Bowser Jr.; Bowser's only son.

"Wahahaha! You made it!" Bowser Jr. laughed. "But I won't even need my dad and that egg-shaped man's help to take care of you!"

"We'd like see you try!" Sonic growled, punching his fist.

Bowser Jr. turned to a giant robot that was still turned off.

"Go at 'em, Megaleg! Stomp 'em with the powers of your Grand Star and Chaos Emerald!" He shouted before leaving.

Suddenly, a beeping sound comes in, and the ground shakes; the robot that Bowser Jr. mentioned was awake! Its head was round with two yellow laser lights at its eyes, and it had three metallic legs. It was Megaleg.

"That looks like trouble…" Mario gasped at the size of Megaleg.

"More like action to me!" Sonic said in his cocky tone, rubbing his nose with his index finger.

The heroes noticed green flashing arrows pointing up on one of Megaleg's legs. When the heroes climbed on it, the arrows turned red. They encountered three cannons with homing Bullet Bills and rotating gears on their way to the top of Megaleg's head. Upon reaching there, all they had to do was to guide a homing Bullet Bill to break the cage on the top.

When the first cage broke, a code red alarm beeped, and metal fences rose up around the cage containing the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald. The fence begins rotating. The heroes noticed that every time a Bullet Bill hits the fence, it creates a small opening to it, so they removed the fence's blocking panels as minimum and as fast as possible before it repairs itself to get a Bullet Bill to finally hit the cage.

Megaleg starts to malfunction; it began shaking and beams of light came out from it. It exploded in a 'BOOM!' Its parts were scrambled in the air and exploded. Mario and Sonic landed safely on the ground.

"That's it?! I was expecting a more intense fight than that!" Sonic complained.

"Well, at least the Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald are safe!" Mario shrugged.

They watched the Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald, the yellow one, float gently downwards towards them. Mario grabs hold of the Grand Star while Sonic grabs the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Both objects shone a bright light around them.

* * *

They were transported back to the Comet Observatory, watching the Grand Star spinning, evolved by light, and plunging into the beacon, turning it bright yellow this time. The Yellow Chaos Emerald flies towards the Terrace, and was now hovering above the entrance. A blue pipe gets lit, opening the entrance of another dome. Rosalina, Polari and Charmy were waiting for the heroes at the center, where there was a holographic map of the place.

"Mario, Sonic, I want to give you my thanks for recovering another Grand Star and Emerald." Rosalina said in a soft tone. "The beacon represents the power of the Observatory. When you recover a Grand Star, a little Star Power will be restored, and the beacon will grow. The Comet Observatory can use that power to fly through the universe."

"Once all of the power is restored, we will even be able to fly to the center of the universe." Polari complimented.

"Hey, I can see something blinking on that holographic map behind us!" Charmy said, pointing at the Observatory's map. "It's a place called… The Fountain?"

"Oh! The power is on a new dome!" Polari exclaimed. "This newly opened dome, the Fountain, is really quite relaxing."

"Ooh! Now I'm curious!" Charmy exclaimed.

"This map contains all the information about galaxies and domes. Feel free to check it at any time." Polari said.

"You're welcome." Sonic gave thumbs up.

"Sonic, by this map, we can see that a new galaxy at the Fountain dome showed up." Rosalina said. "And it looks like I can sense another one of your friends waiting for you there. This galaxy's name is: Space Junk Galaxy."

Sonic didn't even hesitate; he called for Mario and they both made their way to the Fountain.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but that's only because the first boss battle was really short too. So I tried to make this chapter a bit longer by putting Peach's letter.  
**

 **Hmm, I wonder which of Sonic's friends our heroes will find on Space Junk Galaxy? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Tarantox's Tangled Web

**My school classes begins today, so I won't have much time to write, sorry.**

 **But anyways, enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thank you for 12 reviews! Keep it going, because more surprises are about to unfold in this chapter!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tarantox's Tangled Web**

The Fountain was indeed very relaxing: the walls were made of clean white and light blue tiles. Water was coming out of the rectangle holes on the wall and on the floor, making a circle path of water around the room. Mario and Sonic used the Pull Star above them, creating another hologram of nearby galaxies around them. Upon selecting their destination, a Launch Star appears and shoots them at Space Junk Galaxy.

They landed above the Yellow Starshoroom Spaceship that the Lumas built for the Toad Brigade. They leapt to the Red one, where they met up with Captain Toad.

"Mario! Sonic! I was expecting you!" Toad exclaimed. "A brave brigade Toad went to search for Sonic's missing friend and a Power Star." He then points to a faraway planet. "He went off to that planet and hasn't been seen since! You think he's OK?"

"We have no idea, that's for sure. But don't worry, we'll go find him!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"You will? Thank you so much!" Toad chirped.

They waved and used a Pull Star nearby to send them to a large glass tube, where there was a bunch of spider enemies called Spoings. They continue to use the Pull Stars in front of their path. As they were using them, there were a lot of floating asteroids.

At the end of the Pull Star path was a round spherical glass planet. Under the planet was a snowy path labyrinth with lots of wooden pieces, Goombas, hanging lights, patches of flowers and grass. The heroes wandered around and found the round opening to the inside. Now they just had to walk through the labyrinth until they found the Launch Star.

The Launch Star shoots them through the glass, breaking it, and they were sent to a mysterious-looking rocky entrance looking like the entrance of a fortress in ruins. There were three Spoings at the path, but the heroes defeated them. At the end of the walkway was a magenta Toad stuck in a weird plant.

"Help! I'm stuck! Try pulling this plant and let go of it!" the Toad said.

Mario then approached the plant and pulled it with his hands. As he let go of it, the Toad was flung at a nearby asteroid platform.

"Wow, so this plant has a slingshot effect?" Mario said astonished.

"And if that Toad managed to get all the way over there, that means we can also too, Mario." Sonic concluded.

"You're right-a." as Mario sticks himself at the plant which was a Sling-Plant. "Come on, Sonic. Send me there as well."

Sonic pulls the Sling-Plant, aims at the asteroid platform, and let go of the plant, which flung Mario right where the Toad was.

" _Now how am I going to reach there as well?_ " Sonic said in his thoughts. Suddenly, a cyan-looking alien thing pops up right in front of Sonic. Sonic recognized this alien creature; it was a Cyan Laser Wisp!

"Hey, it's one of you guys again!" Sonic exclaimed. "Hmm, I bet Rosalina must have sent it to me… But anyways, could you take me to where my friend is?"

The Wisp made a curious alien sound and tentacle movements meaning 'Sure!'

It then goes through Sonic's chest, and immediately, he was morphed into a cyan comet. This comet's tail had Sonic's spikes on it, and its head depicted Sonic's eyes, but yellow and without pupils. The comet flew at the speed of light towards the asteroid platform where Mario was. As Sonic morphs back to normal with cyan pixels coming out of his body before the Laser Wisp comes out as well, Mario was shocked.

"Whoa! What was that-a?!"

"Heh that is a Laser Wisp. It's one of the alien guys that I rescued on my latest adventure I mentioned. With this power, I can travel to other locations in a slingshot effect by morphing into a comet and moving at the speed of light!" Sonic explained as the Wisp stands next to him in the way of 'Let me accompany you!'

"That's-a nice! Well, we are now able to reach that-a rocket over there together. You will fling me with this other plant, and then you use your Wisp, right-a?"

"You got it! Let's go!"

Sonic, after sending Mario to the rocket up ahead in the same way as before, uses the Laser Wisp to reach the rocket as Mario waits. The rocket was beige with red wings. Under the rocket after the Spoings was another Sling-Plant. The heroes used the same methods as before two times to first land on a asteroid infested with more Spoings, and then to the large planet up ahead.

* * *

For their surprise, as they were flung towards the planet, they broke through it. Inside of it was a large spider web with more of those Sling-Plants. There was something large covered in silk at the center of the web.

"Ew, gross!" Sonic said in disgust seeing the giant web.

"Look! I can see the Toad!" Mario pointed at the green Toad trapped in a Sling-Plant. Mario quickly flings Toad out of it.

"EEEK, Mario! What IS this thing?!" Toad said very scared.

"I don't know, but I think we could-"

"SONIC! HELP ME!" they all suddenly heard a girl's scream coming from above the spider web.

"Oh no, AMY!" Sonic shouted.

Indeed, Amy the pink hedgehog was stuck in the web next to the center. Her whole body was covered in spider silk.

"That's not good! We have to help that girl somehow!" Toad warned.

"Yeah, and I know how! Sonic, fling me to her!" Mario called for Sonic and he stuck himself in one of the Sling-Plants.

"All right!" Sonic said, speeding up to where Mario was, and flung him to Amy's direction. As he was flung, he grabs hold of Amy and pulls her off the web, and landed on the other side. Sonic rushed to them.

"Are you alright-a?" Mario asked, helping Amy get rid of the silk wrapped on her body.

"I'm fine… Ick! That's so gross!" Amy stuttered. "Who are you? I'm Amy Rose by the way."

"I'm-a Mario!" Mario introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Mario." Amy responded with a smile, but then, frowns. " ***sigh*** I've never thought I'd still be alive after I was sucked into that vortex… Now I'll never know where or what happened to my other friends or my-… SONIC!"

Upon noticing her blue lover, Amy immediately glomps him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Sonikku! I was so worried about you!" Amy squealed, nuzzling on Sonic's cheek.

"A-A-AMY! Now it's n-not time for this! I-I'm running out of AIR!" Sonic gasped for air, struggling on Amy's death hug.

"Oops! Sorry!" Amy said sweetly and let go off the hug. Sonic gasped and panted for air. Mario and Toad sweat dropped at this.

"Say Toad, could you fling me towards that…huge thing?" Mario asked as he goes into another Sling-Plant. Toad nodded and pulled the plant and let go off it, and Mario was flung towards the large thing at the center.

When Mario hits it, it cracks, revealing a large spider with three eyes, yellow and brown stripes on his body with small wings and four green orbs around his body and black plunger-like feet; he was Tarantox. He jumps up and down madly because his slumber was disturbed. This caught Sonic and Amy's attention.

"AAAIIIIIIEEEEE!" Amy screamed in horror and holds on to Sonic again.

"Amy, I know you have fear of spiders, but that's a fight that I and Mario need to take care of!" Sonic growled. "Stay with that Toad over there. He'll protect you."

"Okay." Amy lets go off Sonic and went to where the Toad was.

Tarantox begins to shoot something green out from his mouth, in which Mario accidentally gets hit by it.

"GAAAHHH! It HURTS-A!" Mario screamed in pain; that green thing was acid.

"Uh oh, that thing is acid! I must do something!" Sonic said to himself. He then catches a glimpse of Tarantox's back. "Oh, that huge glowing orb thingy on his rump looks painful! Guess it's worth a shot!"

Sonic then turns into Laser Sonic and shoots at Tarantox's back orb. Tarantox flips over from the inpact, and his stomach was showing three glowing red orbs.

"Mario! Quickly! Get into one of those sticky things! I know what to do!" Sonic called for Mario, who has recovered from the acid. He nodded to Sonic and gets on the Sling-Plant nearby. Sonic flings Mario, striking two of those orbs at the same time. Sonic then uses his Laser form to strike the third one.

Tarantox became mad; his three red spots grew back and he flips over. This time, he was using his Acid Spray not only on his mouth, but on his green orbs around his body too! The heroes had to run in circles to not get hit by the acid. The acid stops for a second.

"Now's my chance!" Sonic said and begins to run at Tarantox's back. "Whoa!" Sonic was surprised by Tarantox's Acid Spray right before he reaches his destination. "Darn! I almost had it!"

"This is not going too well…" Amy whimpered. She then had a determined look on her face; she was going to help them in the fight. She starts to run out of hiding.

"Amy! What are you doing?!" Toad called, but Amy didn't respond.

She noticed that Mario had reached the spot pointing at Tarantox's back orb. The plumber was holding on to the Sling-Plant, waiting for Sonic, who was currently on the opposite side.

"Hurry up, Sonic!" Mario stuttered. He then looked down and noticed Amy.

"I will send you to that orb thing!" Amy said and summoned her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Really? How?" Mario was confused.

"Like this!" Amy swings her Hammer at the Sling-Plant. The plant was hit strong enough to fling Mario towards Tarantox's weak spot. Upon getting hit again, Tarantox gets flipped over again.

Then, Sonic noticed that and uses his Laser form to strike one of the three red orbs. Mario and Amy ran together to a Sling-Plant positioned at a perfect angle to destroy the two remaining orbs. Mario sticks to the chosen Sling-Plant and Amy gets her Hammer ready.

"Amy! Batter up-a!" Mario called.

"Here you go, Mario!" Amy responded and swings her Hammer, flinging Mario towards the two last red orbs.

Immediately, part of the web rips apart, while Tarantox was sent flying at the background in outer space, leading out a screech in defeat before exploding into a Power Star.

"We did it-a!" Mario cheered and high-fives Amy.

"Wow, I've never thought you were good at aiming, Ames!" Sonic came in.

"Thanks, Sonikku!" Amy said happily.

" _I feel like there's something related to these two… They remind me so much of me and Peach for some reason…_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

"Look, everyone! There's the Power Star! Now we can go back!" Toad exclaimed.

"Back? To where?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Sonic answered with a smile. Amy smiles back and nods.

The group of four reached their hands to touch the Power Star. It glows into a bright light.

* * *

They were all transported back at the Observatory. The green Toad saw his crew and was glad to be reunited with them at the Garage. Meanwhile, Amy was looking around the place; she was amazed by it.

"Whoa, what is this place?" she asked no one.

"You're at the Comet Observatory. Mine and my Lumas' home." Rosalina suddenly came in to Amy. "My name is Rosalina, what's yours?"

"Hi Rosalina! I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend!" Amy said joyfully.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Sonic shouted angrily, blushing a little. Mario, Rosalina and some nearby Lumas laughed at that.

"Anyways, congrats on finding another one of your friends." Rosalina said, holding her laugh.

"Another one? Is there someone else here?" Amy asked.

"Yup, it's me!" Charmy came in.

"Charmy!" Amy exclaimed.

"I think we have to explain everything to your new founded friend, it seems." Polari said.

Mario, Sonic, Rosalina, Polari and Charmy reunited together to explain all the events that happened to Amy.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **It looks like the friend found in Space Junk Galaxy was Amy Rose! I chose this galaxy for her because of its music this time; it's so calming and relaxing, and I think these tunes fit Amy in my opinion. And it looks like I also included the Cyan Laser Wisp from _Sonic Colors_ as well! I decided to include it in my story because of the Sling-Plant's physics; in the game, it's the player who controls the Sling-Plant, and since this is a story and not a game, I wanted to include something similar to the slingshot effect from the Sling-Plant for Sonic, and the Laser Wisp came into my mind, since in the game, Sonic gets launched like a slingshot.  
**

 **I really had fun writing this chapter because of Sonic and Amy's funny relationship (and I do support SonAmy). See you on the next chapter!**


	9. Breaking into the Battlerock

**It took a while, but I managed to find the perfect timing to write another chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: I'd like to thank you for 14 reviews! My happiness and my motivation gauges are filling up!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Breaking into the Battlerock**

Rosalina told Sonic about the Wisp he just encountered back at Space Junk Galaxy; she knew that the blue hedgehog would need the help of the Wisps in order to progress, so she traveled to Planet Wisp and asked some of them if they could help Sonic once again. Because they recognized Sonic's heroic events of saving them, they accepted it.

"I was watching you both the whole time during your progression through the galaxies, so that's why I knew you needed a Wisp." She said.

"I see… Well, at least it's good to see them again." Sonic responded.

"Sonic, I've managed to detect another one of your friends in this next galaxy." Rosalina showed Sonic and Mario the holographic map and pointed to the next galaxy. "This galaxy's called: Battlerock Galaxy. And Sonic, take this Wisp with you, you might need it." She waves her wand, summoning the Orange Rocket Wisp. It flies to Sonic.

"All right! Let's go, Mario!" Sonic waved his hand.

"Okey-dokey!" Mario replied and followed Sonic back to the Fountain.

"Be careful, you both!" Amy called.

* * *

Battlerock Galaxy showed a space station in a huge rock, infested with cannons. There were also saucers scattered around the station and further away too. The heroes landed on one of these faraway saucers.

Some of these saucers had wooden cages, while others had containers carrying Bob-Ombs. Mario picked up one of the Bob-Ombs that just came out of the container. As he picks it up, its fuse was getting short, and the bomb was blinking red, doing alarming sounds. Mario quickly threw it at the wooden cage holding a Launch Star. The heroes watched the bomb blow up, freeing the Launch Star.

They landed on a multicolored planet; it was four colored circles connecting to each other in the colors of red, blue, green and yellow. There were rolling Chain Chomps on all of them. There were also wooden cages, only the green one had a Bob-Omb container.

The heroes landed on the red one, where they found a trapped Luma in a wooden cage.

"This is not going to be easy for me…" Mario sighed, seeing all the rolling Chain Chomps in the way to the container.

"But not for me! I'll handle this!" Sonic said in a confident tone. He dashed, dodging all the Chomps and reaches the green circle planet. He grabs the Bob-Omb, dashed back to where Mario and the trapped Luma was, and threw the bomb next to the cage, blowing it up.

"Whew, that was scary! As my way of thanking you for the help, I'll make a shortcut for you!" the Luma thanked. " **TRANSFOOORM!** "The Luma immediately transforms into a Sling Star, leading the heroes to a high-reaching Launch Star.

They landed on another saucer. Up ahead, there were Pull Stars taking to a mine-laden field. The heroes had to be careful while traveling through this maze without getting hit by the mines. At the end of the explosive field was a Launch Star.

Their next destination was inside a weird machine-type planet; it was Battlerock's colony. There were rotating electric balls on the middle. Mario spotted a Warp Pipe alongside the left part of the wall. He and Sonic go inside of it.

The Pipe took them inside of the colony. Its walls and floor were made of steel. As soon as Sonic looked up above them, he gasped in shock. Mario noticed this.

"Is something wrong, Sonic?" He asked.

"Look up there! It's one of my friends, Knuckles!" Sonic pointed.

Knuckles was trapped in a glass crystal between two plasma rings, moving side to side. They had to find a way to save him!

Mario turned around and saw another Bob-Omb container. He grabs the bomb and threw it at the wooden cage in the middle. It breaks, revealing a cannon entrance.

"What's this hole in the ground?" Sonic asked.

"It's a cannon. These things came really in handy during my previous adventures, believe me." Mario answered.

"Okay…but, how is a cannon going to help us free Knuckles?"

"Just watch."

Mario hops into the cannon, aims at the crystal, and shoots himself towards it, breaking part of it. Mario eventually lands on the other side of the tube planet, where he finds a Luma.

"I should be able to send you out of here, but I'm quite worried about that guy trapped in that crystal…" the Luma said worriedly.

"Don't-a worry! I'll just free this other cannon here and-…"

"LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH!" Sonic shouted before turning into Rocket Sonic by using his Wisp. Mario and the Luma noticed and quickly jumped out of the way. As the Rocket was shot, Sonic managed to break the remaining crystal, freeing Knuckles. Sonic landed, returning to normal with orange pixels coming out from his body before revealing the Orange Rocket Wisp.

"Whoooaaaaa!" Knuckles screamed as he falls next to where Sonic is. He lands in a 'thud'.

"Ow… Geez, why did I have to fall like this?" Knuckles groaned. He raises his head and notices Sonic.

"Yo, Knuckles!" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic! I was quite worried about you, pal!" Knuckles cheered and bro-fists Sonic.

"You don't have to worry about the others, Knux! Because I've already found two of them!" Sonic said, doing the number 2 with his fingers. "All with the help of Mario, the hero of this dimension we're in." as he gestures his hand to Mario. Knuckles approaches Mario and offers his hand. Mario shook Knuckles' hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mario. I'm Knuckles!" Knuckles said.

"Pleasure to meet you, too." Mario replied, nodding his head.

"Well, at least this guy's safe. I shall lead you out of here!" the Luma exclaimed. " **TRANSFORM!** "

It then transforms into a Launch Star. The group of three uses it. As they flew out of the colony, it explodes.

They landed on a saucer, where the Power Star awaits them.

"Sweet! The other Power Star!" Sonic cheered.

"Power Star?" Knuckles was confused.

"Ehh, we'll explain everything later. Right now, let's touch it." Mario said. They leaned their hands towards the Star and touched it, glowing brightly.

* * *

They were transported back to the Observatory. Knuckles was amazed by this place once he sees it.

"Whoa, what is this place?"

"It's the Comet Observatory." Rosalina came in. "Home to the Lumas, and mine as well. Welcome, new person, I'm Rosalina."

"And I'm Knuckles. Nice to meet you." Knuckles responded.

"Look, it's Knuckles!" Amy shouted from afar. She and Charmy went to him.

"Charmy! Amy!" Knuckles exclaimed. "You were right, Sonic. You and Mario indeed found two of us already."

"Yeah, but there's still 8 to find…" Sonic said.

"8? Wow, you sure do have a lot of friends just as I have, Sonic!" Mario said quite shocked.

"Really? I guess we DO have a lot in common, then." Sonic responded.

"Anyways, I can sense another Grand Star and Chaos Emerald using the Power Star you just found. You both can go there now. In the meantime, I'll explain everything to your new founded friend." Rosalina said.

"We'll join the conversation too!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Very well. Good Luck!" Rosalina waved.

The two heroes went back to the Fountain to finally head to the boss planet of this Dome.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Sonic's next friend found in Battlerock Galaxy was Knuckles! I chose this one for him because of the music again. The music for this galaxy is my favorite song from the game. I actually don't know how to explain this, but I just think this song fits Knuckles, that's it :P  
**

 **It looks like I just added a new Wisp power-up for Sonic just like last time; the Rocket Wisp! It's a good replacement for the cannon, right? Also, note that I changed the path to the Star for this mission because that section in the game was too complicated for three people.**

 **Please review! Next chapter coming soon (I hope)!**


	10. The Fiery Stronghold

**Aaand I've reached the tenth chapter of this story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thank you so much for the 17 reviews and the user The Toad Soldier for favoring/following! Keep it going!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Fiery Stronghold**

Mario and Sonic were getting ready to take out the main boss in order to rescue another Grand Star and Chaos Emerald. The Launch Star shot them at Bowser's Star Reactor.

They first landed on a pipe-like entrance, where they met up with a Luma.

"I can feel and Grand Star and an Emerald nearby!" the Luma said. "But this place is filled with all kinds of traps and tricks! Be careful!"

"Yeah, I can already see lots of dangerous traps up ahead." Mario pointed out.

"Danger is my middle name! We've got this!" Sonic said in his confident tone. The heroes moved forward.

They first walked to a road made of green, blue, yellow and orange steel platforms with spinning fire bars in the way. At the end of the path was a green platform which leads them to the next portion of the area, where they met another Luma.

"The gravity here is all out of whack! Check out the arrows!" the Luma warned.

The heroes noticed the blue arrows pointing downwards and the pink arrows pointing upwards up ahead. They had to deal with gravity precisely without getting into trouble, because there were rotating fire bars and black holes all over the place.

They took a yellow platform at the end of the crazy gravity-switching area, taking them to a road with a red carpet and metal fences to make it look like a fortress. They encountered a Thwomp and more rotating fire bars.

* * *

The terrain changed to a green and white chess pattern. As soon as they stepped towards it, Bowser suddenly appeared at the tower up above and begins to shoot meteor fireballs from his mouth. The meteors hit the floor from behind the heroes and it cracks, and falls down slowly.

"Uh oh! We have to hurry to the top, Sonic! That big guy up there is my enemy, Bowser! He wants us out of his domain!" Mario said in a desperate tone.

"Hey, I have an idea! Hold on to my back!" Sonic gestured to his back.

"Huh?" Mario was confused. Then, more meteors came, hitting the part of the floor that they were standing on.

"Just do it!" Sonic shouted. Mario quickly grabs hold of Sonic's back. Eventually, Sonic sped up at the stairs, with Mario holding on his back as tightly as possible.

From the tower, Bowser only saw a sudden trace of blue blur from down there. He was shocked and angered at the same time.

"Grrrrr! Where are these pesky rats now?!" Bowser roared in anger.

"Didn't you meant, hedgehog?" a voice suddenly came from behind him; he turns around and saw none other than Mario and Sonic standing at the tower.

" _That doctor wasn't kidding about that hedgehog being fast…_ " Bowser said in his thoughts.

The top of the tower had blue flags depicting Bowser's face and the center of the floor had Bowser's symbol. A sinister huge ball of flame from behind Bowser was at the background to make this place even more frightening. The two heroes and the Great Koopa King were face to face with each other. A tense moment occurred.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed. "You finally made it!"

"Made it for what, Turtle Breath?" Sonic hissed. Mario stares at Bowser angrily.

"Just in time for me to stomp you into space bits!" Bowser complimented.

He then led out a roar. Suddenly, Mario and Sonic's feet were lifted off the ground, as gravity pulled the three to a glass planet, with green platforms and breakable blue domes.

Bowser starts to attack the two heroes by doing a leap, creating a shockwave. Mario and Sonic jumped on one of the green platforms to avoid the shockwave. Bowser then tries to do a homing stomp over them. They quickly moved out of the way. But Bowser didn't stop doing that.

"We have to find a way to attack him-a!" Mario shouted.

Sonic notices the blue domes at the sphere's ground; Bowser's stomping should be strong enough to break one of these.

"Oh! I got an idea! Follow me!" Sonic directed Mario to one of the blue domes.

"Hey! Over here!" Sonic called for Bowser. Bowser didn't hesitate and does his homing stomp to where the heroes were. Eventually, the heroes moved out of the way at the last second, and when Bowser accidentally stomps the blue dome, his tail catches on fire and he begins to run around the planet in pain, trying to fan the fire out.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Sonic taunted.

Bowser, not paying attention to where he was running, ended up reaching the spot where Mario and Sonic were. As soon as he notices them, he skids to a stop to turn around, but this gave Mario an opportunity to strike his tail with his Spin Attack. Bowser flipped over his shell and was spinning around stunned on his shell. Mario and Sonic delivers a blow on him, the first strike of the match was done.

Bowser stands up, and roars in anger. He then pulled off his second trick; shooting three fireballs from his mouth. Instead of leaping once, he leaps twice, creating two shockwaves followed by one another. After executing these same attacks for the second time, Bowser start to home stomp again.

The heroes located another of those blue domes, and let Bowser break it once again, catching his tail on fire, again. Mario charges at Bowser head-on, and spin attacks his tail once again when Bowser skid to a stop. But this time, once he was flipped on his shell, not only he was spinning around on his shell, but he was also sliding around the planet on his back.

"Hey! Not cool at all!" Sonic growled and immediately chases after Bowser and home attacks him, delivering the second blow.

Bowser stands up again, and roars furiously. This time, he shoots five fireballs, and leaps three times, creating three shockwaves followed by one another.

But the same thing happened again; Bowser does his homing stomp, following the heroes as they were running to the blue dome, Bowser's tail catches on fire, Mario spin attacks the tail, and when Bowser was sliding on his shell, Sonic home attacks him two times.

Bowser and the heroes fell back at the top of the tower. As Bowser falls on his belly, a Chaos Emerald, the blue one, fell from inside of his shell.

"Aha! There's the Emerald!" Sonic smirked.

Bowser stands up slowly, placing his hand on his forehead and groaning, shaking his head.

"WHAT?! HOW… How didn't the Emerald's power give the strength that I wanted?!" Bowser growled in defeat.

"Heh! Did you actually think that one single Emerald would give high amount of power?" Sonic teased. "The Chaos Emeralds might be powerful, but not as powerful as you think!"

"Foolish Mario, foolish Sonic… My plan is too far along now! You really think you can stop me?! Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughs evilly before disappearing in a dark flash.

Then, one of the blue domes crack up, revealing the Grand Star. It floats gently downwards at the center of the tower, above the Blue Chaos Emerald.

Mario and Sonic nodded to each other. Sonic picked up the Blue Chaos Emerald while Mario grabbed the Grand Star. The two objects glow brightly.

* * *

They were transported back at the Observatory, and watched the Grand Star spin, evolved by white light, and plunge into the beacon, turning it bright green, while the Blue Chaos Emerald floats and hovers above the Fountain's entrance. More of the Observatory's lights get lit on the right side. A red pipe gets lit, and another door to another dome opens up.

"You rescued another Grand Star and Chaos Emerald, and power has returned to another dome in the back of the observatory!" Rosalina said happily. Polari, Charmy, Amy and Knuckles were standing beside her.

"You guys are doing a great job!" Charmy congratulated.

"If you keep this up, we'll reunite with everyone once again in no time!" Amy exclaimed.

"We're all counting on you!" Knuckles said.

"Hmmm, but I still don't think we have the Star Power we need to fly the observatory through the universe." Rosalina suspected. "The villains who kidnapped Mario's special one took her far from here, to the center of the universe. Once our Star Power is restored, the observatory will be able to go there. Then, Mario, you can reunite with your special one..."

Hearing the word 'special one' once again, a flashback came to Mario; he misses Princess Peach's lovely smile. He was wondering if she was okay, but he knew that already because of the letter she just sent to him.

"Um, hello! Are you there, Mario?" Sonic called, waving his hand in front of Mario. Mario blinked a few times before waking up.

"Huh? What-a? Oh, I was just thinking about my 'special one'." Mario replied.

" _I wonder who could Mario's 'special one' be?_ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

"The new dome that was opened just now is the Kitchen!" Polari said. "And it looks like three more galaxies are now available to reach!"

"I have good news too." Rosalina said. "I've managed to detect three of Sonic's friends in all these three new galaxies." Upon hearing this, Sonic and his friends gasped astonished; 3 friends at once?! Now that's even better for them!

"Awesome! What are these galaxies' names?" Sonic quickly asked.

"Their names are: Beach Bowl Galaxy, Ghostly Galaxy and Buoy Base Galaxy. You can choose which one you want to go first."

"Okay, then! Come on, Mario! Let's not keep my friends waiting!" Sonic said excited and he and Mario sets off to these galaxies by heading to the new opened dome; the Kitchen.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I first planned to make the heroes fight with Eggman first, but since I wanted Sonic to meet Bowser early, I discarded this idea and chose the Bowser fight instead. Are you now noticing that the Chaos Emeralds' colors matches the color of the domes? So you probably know which Emerald color the heroes will find at the Kitchen.  
**

 **Wow! 3 friends in all of the three main galaxies at the Kitchen! I wonder which ones are? Let's find out in the next chapter of Mario & Sonic: Galaxy Heroes! **


	11. Sunken Treasure

**I am SO sorry for the long wait; I was traveling to Rio de Janeiro, and I didn't have time to finish this chapter before my travel.**

 **But now that I'm back today, I've managed to finish it!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: Thank you so much for 19 reviews and for the users ZeldaHildaSabrina and Magyk-Foal1 for favoring/following! At least I know you're reading and liking the story!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sunken Treasure**

The inside of the Kitchen was very warm: the walls and ceiling were peach-colored with green pillars and the wall's bottom had small yellow, red and orange rectangle tiles and the floor was made of wood. There was also a window with green borders on the left wall. Below the window was a lime-green and peach balcony with a sink and a flower pot. There was a clean white cloth dangling out of the balcony's sink. Next to the balcony was an ocher stove that was lit, making this dome warm, and on its side was a wall shelf where a bronze tray was hanged. Finally, on the center of the floor was a star-shaped table.

The two heroes had three destinations that Rosalina mentioned; Beach Bowl, Ghostly and Buoy Base Galaxies. They looked at them on the holographic projection, and decided to choose Beach Bowl Galaxy first. A Launch Star sent them there.

Beach Bowl Galaxy, as the name suggests, is shaped like a huge bowl. This huge bowl was filled with water; so much water that some of it overlaps the corners, dropping like waterfalls. Parts of the huge bowl were some small islands at the middle, and at the left side was a coast, with some hills, rocks, palm trees and a waterfall dropping even more water at the main bowl; its infinite source is unknown, but it was dropping down in a small opening at the mountain.

They landed on an island, where one of the penguins who live here saw them.

"So, are you saying that this place is a great home for penguins?" Mario asked the penguin that approached him and Sonic.

"Yeah, this Beach Bowl is pretty much penguin paradise!" the penguin chirped. "Welcome to Beach Bowl! Where all of the non-penguin visitors can learn how to swim! If you ever have trouble for how to swim, just ask us penguins! We're friendly."

"Thanks for the offer, but we're here for something else." Sonic responded. "Have you seen something or someone that looked a bit…off for you?"

"Well, I've actually seen something, but I can't explain." The penguin said. "You should probably go ask our Coach; he's over there, on that big island at the distance."

"Okay, thanks! Let's go, Mario."

"Okey-dokey!"

They crossed another island by the water's shallow part, since Sonic was afraid of water. They eventually reached the island where the Coach was. He was watching his swimmers swimming quite in an awkward way. The two heroes approached him and he turns to them.

"The students are distracted by the sparklies! Please, do something!" the Coach said in a worried tone.

"Uh oh, looks like we'll have to solve his problem first." Mario said.

"What?! Oh, come on!" Sonic complained.

"Don't-a worry. I'll swim down there and try to find out what those 'sparklies' are. You can wait here if you want, since you don't like water."

"If you say so. But please hurry."

Mario nodded and jumped into the water.

When he was underwater, he saw a Koopa Shell nearby and decides to pick it up. He was now traveling much faster in the water, carrying the Koopa Shell. He looks around and finally saw what those 'sparklies' were: they were Launch Star Chips.

"Ah, sparklies!" one of the penguins from under the water sighs dreamily.

Mario looked around the underwater area to look for the 5 Star Chips, grabbing some air bubbles as well so that he doesn't lose air.

Upon collecting all of the Star Chips, a fully completed Launch Star appears over a rock from underwater.

" _I don't think Sonic is going to like this…_ " He gulped in his thoughts. He then swims back at the surface, where Sonic was waiting for him.

"So, did it go well? Where's the Launch Star?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I did. And uh…about the Launch Star…" Mario said nervously.

"Yes?"

"…it appeared underwater."

"WHAT?!" Sonic gasped in shock and frustration; he really hates water.

"Yeah, we'll have no choice but to head underwater if we're going to find your friend and the Power Star."

Sonic slowly looks at the water. He and Mario had no other choice; they'll have to head underwater if they want to proceed.

" ***sigh*** well, I guess you're right, Mario. All right, I'll go down too and try to face my fear. But you'll have to drag me every time we're underwater, because for some reason I sink like a rock when I'm underwater."

"Don't-a worry! I'll do it! We're working together, after all!" Mario answered with thumbs up. Sonic smiled and returned the thumbs up.

With that in mind, Mario grabs hold of Sonic's hand and they both dove into the water. Mario swims to where the Launch Star was, and both used their Spin Attacks to launch them at the surface and to the tallest part of the galaxy: the hills above.

At the top of the hill, all they had to do was to face off against some new enemies like Piranha Plants and Wigglers. They made one last climb and eventually found the Power Star of this galaxy trapped in a huge glass crystal.

"Hey, look! There's the Power Star! But…something's missing…" Sonic pondered.

"What-a?" Mario asked, turning to Sonic.

"Aren't we supposed to find one of my friends here as well?" Sonic shrugged, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, you're right-a…" Mario thought. "Well, if we're going down there again, we might need to pick this Star first-a."

"But, wouldn't we get transported back to the Observatory? After all, that's what the Stars normally do when we touch 'em."

"We cannot leave the Power Star here no matter what. So I'll just free it."

Mario did his Spin Attack twice to break the crystal, freeing the Power Star. Mario and Sonic looked at each other and shrugged. They reached their hands to touch the Star. The Star glowed so bright that the heroes couldn't see anything that's happening.

* * *

For their surprise, they weren't back at the Observatory; they were back at Beach Bowl's lowest level from where they met the Coach!

"What the-?" Sonic was shocked.

"Hey! We're back at the bottom?" Mario asked.

"I guess so; that's the location where we met the Coach. And it looks like he's still there."

"That's strange... How did this happen?" Mario puzzled.

"Well, whatever it happened, now that we're back at the bottom, we can go search for my friend here." Sonic said while shrugging. Mario shrugged too and put the Power Star at his pocket so that they won't lose it.

"Let's-a try to ask the Coach to see if he saw some strange unusual creature that ended up here-a." Mario suggested. Sonic nodded and they both went to the Coach and asked him if he saw something unusual.

"Hmm, I think I just saw a strange creature that landed here at the morning." The Coach said. "I remember that it was a green crocodile that just showed up here. But that crocodile seemed a bit off; he was wearing headphones, gold, and was walking on two legs! That's odd… I didn't know crocodiles could walk on two legs…"

The creature that the Coach described was somehow very familiar to Sonic: " _Wait… a crocodile with headphones, gold and walks on two legs… That sounds like Vector!_ "

"Do you know where he is-a?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I've just saw some bat creatures taking him while he was still unconscious into somewhere around here. One of my students might have a clue to where those batties took that crocodile." The Coach responded.

"Okay, thanks. Let's go, Mario."

"Okey!"

The heroes dove into the water. Mario noticed a Koopa Shell nearby and swam to it to grab it with one hand. The heroes were heading directly towards a wall with a crack. There was a penguin student standing at the side of the crack.

"There IS a crack here, I wonder what's on the other side?" the penguin wondered.

Just then, Mario and Sonic accidentally crashed into the wall with the Koopa Shell. A secret cave was revealed.

"WHOA! A CAVE!" the penguin exclaimed. Mario and Sonic quickly went through the cave and to the surface, where they crawled to the shore. They were a bit injured because of the crash.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Crashing into the wall like that?!" Sonic argued.

"I didn't know it was going to do that-a!" Mario growled.

"Pffft, whatever chubby." Sonic rolled his eyes. Just then, they heard a scream:

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Sonic's eyes widened; he recognized that voice.

"Vector?" he turned around and saw a cage made with iron bars. There was a green crocodile trapped inside the cage. Sonic rushed to the cage while Mario followed.

Vector was in danger; two of the bat enemies that the Coach mentioned were attacking him.

"Uh oh! We have to save Vector!" Sonic said worriedly.

"We'll have to get inside the cage somehow." Mario said. He looked to his right and saw a bunch of creates blocking one part of the cage. "Aha! Over there!" as he Spin Attacks the creates, revealing a small opening on the cage.

Mario and Sonic quickly took care of the bat enemies, saving Vector's life.

"Whew! That was close! Thanks, Sonic and…" Vector thanked, but didn't know Mario's name.

"…Mario. His name is Mario." Sonic complemented.

Vector got close to Mario and shook his hand.

"Why, it's nice to meet you! I'm Vector, the leader of the Chaotix!" Vector introduced himself.

"It's great to meet you too." Mario replied.

"Alright, now that we've found another one of my friends, we should be able to go back to the Observatory now." Sonic said.

"You're right-a. Let's-a go!" Mario said.

Mario reached his pocket and pulled out the Power Star. The three touches it as it glows brightly.

* * *

They were back at the Observatory this time.

"VECTOOOORR!" Charmy screamed from afar, flying towards Vector.

"Charmy! I was quite worried about you!" Vector said happily, hugging Charmy. Then, Rosalina, Polari, Knuckles and Amy came in.

"So you've found another member of the Chaotix Team?" Knuckles said.

"Yup." Sonic nodded.

"Well, I guess it's time to tell your newly found friend all the events, I presume?" Rosalina guessed.

"That's right!" Charmy cheered.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose Beach Bowl Galaxy for Vector since crocodiles can swim, and this galaxy has a LOT of water to begin with. I tried to put a bit more humor in this chapter, especially Sonic's fear of water. Also, did you noticed that I've actually managed to combine two Star missions into one? For this galaxy, I've combined the Sunken Treasure and The Secret Undersea Cavern missions.  
**

 **Next up, Ghostly Galaxy! Stay tuned!**


	12. The Haunted Mansion

**Toooooo busy with the goddamn school tests! X(**

 **But finally I'm done with them! Time to write more!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: 22 reviews, 7 favorites and 7 follows! Thank you so much for Steel Magic, DJ Octavio and DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero for favoring/following!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Haunted Mansion**

"So, the Power Star sent you back at the bottom of the galaxy before you found your new friend at first?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah, that's what happened…" Sonic answered.

"Hmm, it might have been because the Power Stars can sense people not from this world. The Power Star must of have known about your friend missing somewhere in the galaxy, so it helped you by sending you to the bottom, close to where your friend was." Rosalina explained.

"That-a makes sense." Mario said.

"Well, what should we say we tackle the next galaxy, Mario?" Sonic suggested.

"Mmhmm" Mario nodded.

The heroes went back to the Kitchen and chose their next galaxy: Ghostly Galaxy.

* * *

They first landed on the Green Starshoroom. On its bottom was a Launch Star, in which the heroes use it.

They landed on a terrain made of dirt and there were leafless trees. There were Jack O' Goombas patrolling the area too. The heroes made their way forward, defeating a hanging Spoing and crossing a twisted bridge, where a Chain Chomp was rolling.

Mario decided to backtrack and found a stone spire. He broke it with a spin, revealing a Rainbow Star. He transformed into Rainbow Mario and runs towards the Chain Chomp, destroying it. Sonic follows Mario and they eventually went inside the haunted mansion, where the door shuts tight behind them. Immediately, a Boo appears right in front of them.

"Whoa!" Mario startled. As soon as it saw them, the Boo suddenly goes shy and covers in fear, paralyzed.

"Is that ghost…afraid of us?" Sonic said confused; normally, ghosts love to scare people, but the case of the Boos are very different.

"Yeah, that thing is called a Boo. Every time either of us looks at it, it will freeze. They are the shyest enemies from Bowser's minions." Mario explained.

"So, how do we get rid of it?"

"Easy, ghosts hate light. Then perhaps-a… Aha! Stay here, Sonic. And don't stop looking at the Boo." Mario spots a switch nearby. He flips the switch, and the room's hanging light gets lit on. "Now we have to direct the Boo to the light!"

"How?"

"By doing the opposite, of course-a! All we have to do-a is to not look at it, and it will follow us."

"That's it? These Boos can be very sneaky, but quite dumb actually."

Both heroes turned their look away from the Boo by circling around it. As expected, the Boo's shyness went off, and started to float to where the backed up heroes were. The Boo, of course, didn't pay attention to the light, and immediately he vanishes.

Then, another Boo showed up; this time, from a nearby painting. The heroes used the same tactic as before, and the Boo vanishes, revealing a key.

"The key to that-a door up there! Let's-a hurry!" Mario said as he picks up the key.

"Yeah, we should!" Sonic agreed.

They went to the locked door and Mario inserts the key on its keyhole. The door opened with a 'clang'. The heroes go through it.

On the other side was a cubic-shaped room with defying gravity bridges. There were more Jack O' Goombas plus mini black holes on the 'windows'. Circling around the 'windows' were five Star Chips.

"We're going to grab all of them so that we can get outta here." Mario said. Sonic nodded and they split up to grab the Star Chips.

Upon grabbing all the Star Chips, a Launch Star appeared.

* * *

The Launch Star sent them outside. They heard panicked sounds coming from a window close to a ledge right up ahead of them.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-scared!" the panicked voice shrieks in fear.

"Luigi, calm down! I-I'm sure your brother and Sonic are coming to save us from here." Another voice said; this voice was a much calmer, yet somehow in a scared tone.

"Wait a minute… I know that voice!" Sonic suddenly said and rushed to the ledge up ahead.

"Sonic, wait-a!" Mario called and follows Sonic.

The heroes glimpsed at the window and gasped.

"Luigi?!"

"Tails?!"

"M-Mario?"

"Sonic?"

A big smile opened at the younger pair as they rushed to the window that was blocked.

"Sonic!" Tails said happily.

"Tails! Good to see you again, little bro!" Sonic said in a joyful tone.

"Maaaarriooo!" Luigi cried in joy, glad to see his old brother.

"Luigi!" Mario replied with joy. The two heroes were happy to see their sidekicks safe and sound.

" ***sniff*** thank goodness you came here, big bro! You've got to help me and Tails get out of here!" Luigi said.

"Oh, so that foxy guy is Tails? Nice to meet you." Mario said to the yellow fox.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be the Mario guy that your brother told me about." Tails replied. "And Luigi, that blue hedgehog is Sonic, the one I told you about."

"Oh, I see." Luigi said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Luigi." Sonic nodded.

"We can talk more about each of us later. For now on, I and Sonic must find a way to get you both out-a. Come on, Sonic." Mario said seriously.

"All right, Mario. Just wait, you both. We'll get you out. We promise." Sonic said.

"Okay, but be careful!" Tails warned.

"Yeah, t-there are a bunch of ghosts inside this mansion!" Luigi warned, shaking a little.

"We'll be fine."

They all waved and Mario and Sonic continued their way to the inside of the mansion. They found another key to the nearby door.

The next room was darker than the first one. Mario and Sonic found themselves in a room with a cage bar blocking their way.

"Okay, how are we going to pass from here?" Sonic asked.

Mario looked at the cage, puzzled. He looks around the room and noticed another large gold coin with a question mark.

"Look! Another one of those coins!" Mario pointed to the coin on the corner.

"Heh! Sweet! Those coins can really solve our troubles! Let's hurry and touch it!" Sonic exclaimed. They both went to the coin and touched it.

The coin made the curious sound, and eventually, a white ghostly mushroom with a Boo's face showed up.

"Wait… That mushroom's face looks familiar!" Sonic pointed out.

"Yep, it's a Boo's face. But I wonder why it has a Boo's face?" Mario pondered.

"Whatever, let's just touch it."

"Okey-dokey."

They reached their hands to touch the new power up. Eventually, their bodies were surrounded in a sparkle of white light. Once it disappeared in a flash, Mario and Sonic were now… Boos.

Mario still kept his red cap, eyebrows, nose and mustache in his Boo body, while Sonic kept his ears, quills, whites, nose and muzzle. Both of them had a Boo's black eyes and wide open mouth nearly sticking out their tongues and sharp fangs.

Mario was Boo Mario and Sonic was Boo Sonic.

"What the heck?! Are we… Boos?" Boo Sonic said after panicking.

"It might be the case." Boo Mario rolled his eyes. "But now that we're ghosts, we are now able to pass through the cage bars right there-a. Remember, Boos can also turn invisible."

"Oh, I guess you're right. But we must be careful of the light!"

The Boo heroes started to float towards the cage bars, and turned invisible by using their spin abilities to get through the bars.

"Okay, that wasn't so bad. Much better and useful than the Bee power-up for me." Boo Sonic commented. Boo Mario just shrugs and they continued on.

They finally made to the room where Luigi and Tails were kept captive. However, when the heroes started to approach the cage, Luigi gets terrified.

"G-Ghosts! Eeeeek!" Luigi panicked. Tails tries to calm him down.

" _Great, our pals can't even recognize us like this…_ " Sonic mumbled in his thoughts.

But that wasn't all; while Sonic was distracted with his thoughts, a Boo emerges from a painting, and upon noticing Sonic in his Boo form, it falls crazily in love for him and slowly starts to float after him. Sonic hears a strange sound that came from the love struck Boo and turns around.

"What the-? GAH! Mario! It's after me!" Boo Sonic screamed in panic and starts to float away from the Boo, still chasing him.

"Oh boy… Draw it to the light!" Boo Mario demanded.

Boo Sonic circled around the light, and the Boo gets hit by it and vanishes.

"Phew! That was close!" Boo Sonic sighed in relief. " _That reminded me of the many times Amy keeps chasing after me…_ "

"And even 'til this day-a, I still don't know the true gender of those Boos…" Boo Mario pondered.

"Anyways, we better pass through the cage to the right."

"Why to the right-a?"

"Because your scared brother almost freaked out by our Boo looks."

"Oh." Mario nearly forgot that his younger brother's biggest fear were ghosts.

The Boo heroes turned invisible and passed through the cage to the right, where there was a lit on hanging light. Once Mario and Sonic touched the light, they both returned to normal.

"That feels much better! Man, being very light felt weird…" Sonic said.

"There's always a first time for anything. Now, let's go save my brother." Mario said.

"And Tails." Sonic added.

"Okay, whatever." Mario shrugged as they both jumped on the trampoline leading to where Luigi and Tails were.

"Mario! Sonic! You guys made it!" Tails cheered.

"We sure did, Tails!" Sonic said and they both high-fived.

"Bro, you finally came!" Luigi said in relief. "I got lost with the Toads… It was terrible!"

"They just told me that-a." Mario said.

"And for me… After I got sucked into that vortex I landed right next to Luigi. But then, we both were immediately captured by the Boos!" Tails explained. "We both shared our own stories while we waited for you both to finally arrive here."

"Oh, but I found a Power Star, so that makes up for it, right-a?" Luigi interfered.

"Really? You found a Power Star?" Sonic said shocked.

"Mmm-hmm. Here you go." Luigi nodded as he reaches his pocket and pulling out a Power Star. "Let's go home!"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario said as the heroes and the sidekicks touched the Star, in which glowed in a bright light.

* * *

They were all transported back at the Observatory. Rosalina and Sonic's friends were waiting for them.

"Look! It's Tails!" Amy cheered.

"Amy! Knuckles!" Tails said happily and they made a group hug.

"We're glad to have you back!" Vector said.

"Vector! Charmy!"

While Sonic's friends were having a fun time together, Mario and Sonic met up with Rosalina.

"Welcome back…" she began. "Mario, I can see your brother from here. He's at the Garage. I bet he also wants to hunt for Power Stars too."

"Wow, that's great-a!" Mario cheered.

"You bet!" Sonic nodded.

"Now, let's see the other galaxy you can access…" Rosalina said as she looks at the map.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **It was pretty obvious why I chose Tails to land on Ghostly Galaxy, right? Because of Luigi, of course. They both share so much in common: both are the heroes' sidekicks and 'brothers' and they each share their own fears and bravery too. This chapter was of course very long because of the galaxy's events and the dialogues.  
**

 **Next chapter coming soon with Buoy Base Galaxy!**


	13. The Floating Fortress

**There we go! Chapter thirteen done! (I also finally figured out how to give names to the chapters!)**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS:26 reviews, 9 favorites and 8 follows?! I really appreciate your support, everyone! Keep it up! I'm trying my best to improve this story, that's why it took too long.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Floating Fortress**

Rosalina directed the two heroes to the remaining galaxy where another one of Sonic's friends wait. Without delay, they went back to the Kitchen and went to the next galaxy: Buoy Base Galaxy.

This galaxy was a tall tower base surrounded and half-sunken by the water. This galaxy was also shaped like a bowl, surrounded by a junk belt. The heroes landed on a circular piece of land.

"Another galaxy with water everywhere?! You've got to be kidding me…" Sonic cringed and face palmed.

"Just when exactly did you start hating water?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. Probably because of the fact that I sink like a rock and afraid to drown." Sonic shrugged.

"Well, whatever. Let's ask these robots over there to see if they saw something." Mario said, directing to the two robots on the piece of land. They went to the yellow one first.

"This here is a floating fortress. We call it Buoy Base. But nobody's using it now, so we're just here for upkeep." It spoke. They then went to the pink one and it spoke:

"Guess what would happen if we blew up that underwater weight? Come on…guess!"

Mario and Sonic didn't know.

"Give up? That tower in the middle of the water would float right up to the surface! In fact, I think I just saw a white bat person passing by here and going underwater to check it."

"A white bat person? That sounds like-a one of your friends, Sonic." Mario pointed out.

"Positive. Guess we'll have no choice but to go underwater."

Mario then holds Sonic's hand and they dove into the water. Mario swims to the very bottom, almost losing air, but he and Sonic picked up air bubbles just in time. On the very bottom were Urchins and Bloopers. On the sides were Torpedo Ted cannons. A Torpedo Ted gets shot out, nearly hitting Sonic. Mario managed to circle around the Torpedo Ted and directs it to the underwater weight that the pink robot mentioned. The Torpedo Ted crashes into the weight, and eventually, some platforms rose up, making the main tower accessible now.

The heroes got out of the water and went to the newly raised up platforms, collecting the Pull Star Chips on the way to the top, while avoiding Thwomps. Eventually, when they reached the top, there was the last Pull Star Chip. Upon grabbing it, Pull Stars showed up above them.

They were now on a metallic planet, with red circular beams shooting out from the planet's end. The heroes follow the path and found a screw. Mario unscrews it, and eventually, the planet's top opens up, revealing water. Inside the water was a pipe. The heroes dove into the water and into the pipe.

They emerge from an unknown spot of the galaxy, where they found a Mobian white bat dealing with the Bullet Bills that were shooting out from the cannons surrounding the cage containing a Power Star.

"Now you guys free that shining thing for me or I'll continue to kick your butts!" the white bat shouted angrily. The heroes approach her; Sonic recognized her.

"…Rouge?!" he said.

"Sonic?!" Rouge said while turning around, but doing this caused one of the Bullet Bills to hit her. "UGH!" she falls on the floor.

"Rouge!" Sonic shouted and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… Damn, those guys can really hurt!" Rouge groaned.

"Yeah, Bullet Bills are quite dangerous in my adventures." Mario came in.

"And who might you be?" Rouge asked.

"I'm-a Mario. You're Rouge, right-a?"

"Yes. Good to meet yo-"

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic screamed upon noticing a Bullet Bill coming after them. The three quickly dodged it.

"Whoa! That was close-a!" Mario sweated. "Thanks for warning us, Sonic."

"No problem. Let's leave the talking for later, right now we must grab that Power Star." Sonic said.

"Oh, so that shining thing is a Power Star? How do we get it?" Rouge asked.

"Like this-a!" Mario exclaimed and got a Bullet Bill's attention to follow him. He guided it to the cage, breaking it. Once the Power Star was freed, all of the Bullet Bill cannons disappear.

"I did it!" Mario cheered. But then, Sonic looked closer to the Power Star and noticed that something was different.

"Uh, Mario…this Power Star isn't gold… It's green!" he said.

"What?!" Mario was shocked.

"Ooh, this star sure is shining…" Rouge gazed at the Green Star.

"Do you think Rosalina would know about this?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe. Let's touch it, shall we?" Mario said.

"Of course!" Rouge exclaimed, really wanting to put her hands on the Green Power Star. They touched it, and a glow came in.

* * *

They were transported back to the Observatory, where Rosalina awaits them.

"Congratulations on finding the remaining friend from the Kitchen's Galaxies. I must say you're doing a great job." Rosalina congratulated them.

"Heh, it is nothing! We are both great heroes!" Sonic said, giving thumbs up.

"Hey! Where did that Power Star go? And who are you? I'm Rouge, by the way." Rouge asked.

"I'm Rosalina. You are now at my home, the Comet Observatory. Did you just say Power Star?" Rosalina answered.

"Yes! That green sparkling star! It belongs here then?"

"What?! No way! You guys already found one of the Green Stars?" Polari came in.

"Green Stars?" the heroes were confused.

"Let me talk about them in person. Polari, I need a moment here, would you lead Rouge to the rest of Sonic's friends?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure!" Polari answered and led Rouge to Sonic's friends, while Mario and Sonic stayed with Rosalina as she tells them about the Green Stars.

"The Green Stars are what we call 'the jewels of the cosmos'. They are very rare to be found in this universe. Once they land on a planet, they are very hard to find or locate. Recently, three Green Stars fell on three different planets. It says that when you collect enough Green Stars, a final path will open for you."

"That really sounds like an interesting story!" Sonic exclaimed. "So, right now we've found one of them, which leave two more."

"Correct. I hope you can also find the remaining Green Stars too." Rosalina said and leaves.

Mario and Sonic decided to see Sonic's friends. They found them, but one of them was missing.

"Wait a minute there… 1, 2, 3, 4…5?! Where's Tails?" Sonic said shocked, not believing that Tails wasn't with them.

"He said he left with Luigi to search for a Power Star, but they still haven't returned!" Vector explained.

Soon, the Mailtoad came to Mario.

"Mario! You have a letter from Luigi!" the Mailtoad said, handing him a letter, which reads:

' _Bro! I and Tails got a star, but now we can't get back. This picture shows where we are! HELP US!_

 _From Luigi'_

"Hmmm, where is that place? It looks familiar, but then again… Let me give you this picture so you won't forget where Luigi and Tails are." The Mailtoad said, giving the picture and leaves.

"Did that Toad mention Luigi and Tails? Where they are?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. Let's look at the picture." Mario suggested. The picture showed the top of a red-roofed house; Luigi and Tails were standing on the top, next to an orange pipe and a sign. Mario and Sonic recognized this place.

"Wait…that red-roofed house looks familiar… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sonic said.

"Yup, it's in Good Egg Galaxy." Mario replied.

"Then we better get there and rescue them!"

"Yeah, we'd better!"

They went back to the Terrace and into Good Egg Galaxy.

* * *

Once there, they found Tails standing next to the house.

"Sonic! Mario! I need your help! Luigi is stuck on the roof!" Tails warned them.

"Don't worry, we got this." Sonic responded. He and Mario jumped over the Octoombas and reached the roof, where Luigi awaits. Tails used his tails to fly up there. Luigi was relieved to see his brother.

"You came to save us again! I knew I could count on you, Bro! And Sonic too!" Luigi exclaimed. "Whaaa? The Power Star? Yeah, I got it right here!"

Luigi reaches his pocket and pulled out the Power Star. "Hurry up and bring that Power Star back!"

Mario and Sonic nodded. Everyone touched the Star, transporting them back to the Observatory.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I was surprised that someone in the reviews guessed right about the next friend of Sonic! It is Rouge! I chose this one for her because it's quite fitting for her (you know, secret bases and stuff). Also, she would do anything to get her hands on shining things, right?  
**

 **Looks like I introduced the Green Stars in this chapter! And yes, Mario and Sonic will collect the Green Stars in my story. I already planned what's going to happen when the three Green Stars are collected! ;)**

 **Lastly, I originally planned that this chapter would only contain the heroes just going to Buoy Base Galaxy, getting the Star and ending this chapter, but because it would be too short, I decided to include Good Egg's hidden star (the Luigi on the Roof mission).**

 **See you in the next chapter where the next Grand Star and Chaos Emerald will be rescued! Please review.**


	14. Sinking the Airships

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: 29 reviews! Make sure you don't forget to review after each chapter!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sinking the Airships**

Mario and Sonic were inside the Kitchen, talking with Polari.

"We have discovered an enemy base in the region!" Polari told. "We can only hope they are not misusing the powers of these poor Grand Star and Chaos Emerald…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Mario, let's go to that enemy base together!" Sonic said.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario nodded as they used the Pull Star and were launched into Bowser Jr.'s Airship Armada.

This place was filled with airships. Mario and Sonic landed on the bridge of an airship.

"Man, those airships are everywhere!" Sonic looked around.

"There's a cannon over there. Let's-a go." Mario directed to the cannon.

"Okay. Good thing I brought my Orange Rocket Wisp with me."

The heroes avoided the Octoombas and Red Octoombas. Mario jumped into the cannon and aimed at the next airship. As soon as he took off, Sonic used his Rocket Wisp and followed Mario.

The next airship has two Sentry Beams and a Magikoopa. The heroes avoided the Sentry Beams and defeated the Magikoopa before he teleported. They used the next cannon and Rocket form.

The other airship had Wigglers. The heroes spotted Captain Toad nearby and decided to avoid the Wigglers and talk to him.

"Mario! Sonic! You finally made it! I was starting to worry." Toad said. "Bowser Jr. is right up ahead!"

"Okay, thanks Toad!" Mario thanked and both heroes went to the bridge and flipped a switch, causing the wooden platform they were at to move.

The platform took them to the last airship. They defeated the Magikoopa and used the Sling Star to reach the ship's deck. Eventually, Bowser Jr. shows up in his airship, laughing hysterically. Alarming noises sounded.

"You just don't give up! Fine, then. I guess I'll just whup you myself!" Bowser Jr. said. "You want the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald so bad? You're gonna have to take it from me!"

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted as he and Mario went into their fighting stances, ready to battle against Bowser Jr.

Random Green Koopa Troopas appear on the deck of the airship as Bowser Jr. shoots cannonballs from his airship's cannons.

"Umm, where did these guys came from?" Sonic said confused, dodging the cannonballs.

"Well, whenever they came from, we could use them to attack Bowser Jr.!" Mario said.

"Great idea! Let's do this!"

Sonic home-attacks one of the Koopas, making it retreat into its shell. Mario grabs the shell, and throws it at Bowser Jr.'s airship.

After the first attack, Bowser Jr. then starts to shoot out Homing Bullet Bills. Mario was holding another Koopa shell, but the Bullet Bills were after him.

"Uh oh!" Sonic muttered and rushes to help Mario.

But before he could even do that, one of the Homing Bullet Bills suddenly homes into Sonic, hitting him.

"UGH!" he groaned from the impact.

He slowly stands up. For his surprise, just as the Bullet Bills were about to hit Mario, a random Magikoopa appears right in front of Mario, and was hit by the Bullet Bills instead of Mario.

"Whoa…that was unintentional… But we'll take it anyways." Sonic shrugged.

With the Bullet Bills out of the way, Mario shot the second Koopa shell at Bowser Jr.'s ship. The ship was starting to smoke. Bowser Jr. becomes pissed off; his ship turned face forward at the heroes, and the eyes of Bowser's face depicted on the ship were glowing red. The Bowser face now shoots out three flaming meteors.

"Now THAT looks piping hot!" Mario said shocked.

"You bet! Quick, take this Koopa shell!" Sonic called as he home-attacks another Koopa Troopa.

Mario quickly rushes to the retreated Koopa and picks its shell. He dodges the flaming meteors and throws the shell at Bowser Jr.'s ship. They needed one more hit to defeat Bowser Jr.

Mario picked another Koopa shell and upon dodging more Bullet Bills and flaming meteors, he shoots the shell at the airship one last time. Eventually, Bowser Jr.'s ship started to explode. Bowser Jr. screamed in defeat and quickly escapes his ship by its platform before it exploded.

When the ship exploded, the Grand Star and the Chaos Emerald, the red one, showed up and floats towards the heroes.

"We did it! But too bad that pesky guy managed to escape…" Sonic growled.

"It doesn't matter now-a. Let's get the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald." Mario said.

"Okay."

Mario grabs the Grand Star and Sonic grabs the Red Chaos Emerald. Both objects glowed.

* * *

They were back at the Observatory, where they watched the Grand Star plunge into the beacon, turning it cyan. The Red Chaos Emerald flies and hovers above the Kitchen's entrance. A purple pipe gets lit, opening the door to a new dome. The heroes noticed Rosalina, Polari and Sonic's friends standing before them.

"Thanks to you both, all of the domes on the lower level are working again." Rosalina said. "Once the Engine Room on the upper level has power, the whole observatory will be working. Then the Comet Observatory will fly as a starship once again. And you, Mario, will be able to fly to your special one in the center of the universe…"

Everyone gazed at the map; it showed what the new dome was and what galaxies it has.

"It looks like this new dome is the Bedroom!" Polari exclaimed.

"Let me guess, this is where Rosalina sleeps, right?" Knuckles guessed. Polari nodded.

"Sonic, I can sense only one friend on one of the galaxies the Bedroom has. However, I can also sense something quite unusual too in one of these galaxies as well…" Rosalina pondered.

"What do you mean 'something quite unusual'?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that unusual thing is at Gusty Garden Galaxy, and the only friend in this Dome is at Dusty Dune Galaxy." Rosalina answered.

Sonic just shrugs, but then, when he looked at his friends, he noticed that Tails was missing again.

"Great, did Tails and Luigi get stuck in another place again?" Sonic face palmed.

"What makes you say that-a?" Mario asked.

"Because Tails is missing again!"

"Oh. So that means my brother went with Tails again to look for a Star. But where is the Mailtoad?"

Soon, the Mailtoad came and offers a letter for Mario; it was from Luigi. It was written in the same way as before, but the picture was different: this time, it showed Luigi and Tails trapped inside a wooden cage located under some sort of a steel-looking platform.

"Wait, that place looks familiar…" Sonic thought. After some seconds, he finally remembered the place. "That's it! I can see a barrage at the picture's background!"

"Correct! And the only galaxy that-a has a barrage is…!"

"…Battlerock Galaxy!" Sonic complemented.

"You're right-a! And that platform must be one of those saucers!"

"I guess so. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go save them!"

They then went back to the Fountain dome and launched at Battlerock Galaxy.

* * *

There, after passing the Battlerock Barrage, they leaped at the next saucer.

"Okay, judging by the picture, I think this is it." Sonic said.

"Yep, they are under the very first saucer after the barrage." Mario added.

"Someone! Help us!" they heard Luigi and Tails' voices below them.

"Yup, just as we thought." Sonic concluded.

"Since they're trapped in a cage, we have to lure those Bullet Bills to them." Mario said.

The heroes approached the Homing Bullet Bills' cannons. The cannons shoot out two Bullet Bills. Upon noticing the heroes, the Bullet Bills follows them as they guided them under the saucer. One of the Bullet Bills exploded in contact with the saucer's edge, but the other one hit the cage successfully, freeing Luigi and Tails.

"Bwah! I thought I'd go crazy in there!" Luigi cried.

"It's okay, Luigi. You know that Mario and Sonic will always save us!" Tails comforted him.

"You're right-a. Try to save us sooner next time! Yeah, yeah, you want this Power Star, right? Only if you tell Rosalina I found this one!"

"You guys won't believe it: he actually found a Green Star!" Tails exclaimed.

"Really?! Sweet! The second Green Star!" Sonic cheered.

"That-a leaves only one more to find-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"Okay! Here you go!" Luigi said as he reaches his pocket and pulls out the Green Star. "The Power Star is mine!"

They jumped up to the Star, touching it. The Green Star glows in a bright green light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Just like the previous chapter, I first planned to only have the boss battle in this one, but since it became too short, I once again added the Luigi mission to make it longer.**

 **What's that 'unusual thing'? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	15. Bunnies in the Wind

**I'm on a rush here because my mom is going to take off my computer tomorrow because I need to study for my school tests. X(**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: OMG I just reached 30 reviews! I'm so happy! Keep it up!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Bunnies in the Wind**

Upon returning to the Observatory after obtaining the second Green Star, the two heroes went into the next opened dome; the Bedroom.

Rosalina's Bedroom was all purple: the walls and ceiling had sparkling stars pattern, on the floor was a purple velvet circular carpet with light blue triangles. There was also a short step leading to Rosalina's bed, with a red carpet on the floor. Next to the door was a flower pot.

The heroes use the Pull Star available, and chose to go find that 'unusual thing' first; at Gusty Garden Galaxy.

This whole place was a floating breezy garden at the pale blue skies. There were wind gusts everywhere, pink flower fluffs and floating giant apples. The heroes landed on a platform that was filled with patches of flowers.

"Ah, how I missed to smell the fresh air! This place looks nice!" Sonic said, taking a deep breath.

"So, do you like to smell the air?" Mario asked.

"You bet I like! It feels as great as running!"

"I can see that-a. Oh, there's a bunny here, let's ask him if he saw anything here."

They went to talk to the nearby bunny.

"Welcome to Gusty Garden! Where you can use these Floaty Fluff to travel to other spots of this place! Just shake them to go higher! But you can only do it three times! I'm referring to those pink fluffs over there." The bunny chirped.

"Thanks for the offer, but have you seem something quite…different?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I and my pals just spotted a small baby blue creature with wings that managed to use those Fluffs to fly around here. We tried to talk with him, but the only thing he says is something like 'chao chao!'." The bunny answered.

"Wait, I know who makes those noises! It must be a Chao!" Sonic concluded.

"What's a 'Chao'?" Mario asked.

"Oh, they're small and cute creatures that I and my pals like to take care of them in the Chao Garden. But I'm getting a feeling that this Chao isn't an ordinary one; that must be Cheese, my friend Cream's Chao. I never knew they would get separated from each other…"

"Then what are we waiting for-a? Let's hurry and find that Chao! It could be anywhere by now-a."

"You're right. Let's grab those fluff things and ride the winds up ahead."

They got closer to the Floaty Fluffs and Mario does a spin, causing the fluffs to open their buds and hover in the air. The heroes grabbed hold of two of them and started to ride the winds. The winds took them to another platform.

"Hey, that was kinda fun!" Sonic exclaimed.

Suddenly, they hear a noise:

"Chao chao!"

" ***gasp*** look! There he is!" Sonic turned his head to the left and saw Cheese the Chao floating away while also carrying one of the Floaty Fluffs.

"Oh boy… We better follow him! And quick-a!" Mario said. Sonic nodded and they went to another patch of Fluffs, grabbed two of them and followed Cheese.

They followed Cheese on the next platform that was longer than the previous ones.

"Hey Cheese! Wait up!" Sonic called, but Cheese didn't hear him. "Damn, he must be distracted…" he cursed.

"Well, guess we'll just have to keep following him then-a!" Mario said as they were chasing after Cheese.

They had to grab another Fluff up ahead because Cheese has used another one before them. The Fluffs took them to another grassy platform filled with Piranha Plants. The heroes defeat them; one of the Piranha Plants made a vine appear. They grabbed onto the vine and climbed it, still following Cheese, who was flying with his wings to the next planet and was about to fly off this other planet as well.

This planet where Cheese was about to take off was a brownish grassy planet with sand at its end. There was another Piranha Plant on the sand. The heroes defeat it, and when Cheese took off, they grabbed on the vine and moved to the next planet.

The next planet was part grass, part sand. There was a Pokey Head and a Spiny Piranha Plant. They defeated the Pokey Head and the Spiny Piranha Plant, which revealed another vine.

Surprisingly enough, the vine took them over one of those delicious floating apples.

"Wow, that apple looks so fruity…" Mario almost drooled, until Sonic slaps him.

"Snap out of it! We mustn't lose time on following Cheese!" Sonic growled.

"Okay, fine-a!"

Mario ran to the side, and found a wooden peg. He ground-pounds it, and eventually, a giant caterpillar came from inside of the apple, diving its head inside the next apple.

"Whoa! That's a huge caterpillar!" Sonic startled. "But why was it inside the apple? How is he even able to fit in here?"

"We never know-a." Mario shrugged. "But that caterpillar's body is now working as a bridge. Let's walk over it to reach the other apple."

The other apple had two pegs this time; one made Flipbugs appear, and the other made the caterpillar move again to the last apple. There was a rolling molten rock rolling around and two more pegs; one of them made Star Bits appear, and the other made the caterpillar's head pop out of the apple, and the heroes were able to reach the Launch Star.

They landed on a cubic-shaped planet with a fountain at the middle. There was a bunny waiting for them.

"Think you can catch me, boiyoing?" the bunny said and stated to hop away.

"Oh, this is going to be easy!" Sonic smirked. But suddenly, a barrier appeared around Sonic! "What the-?"

"No cheating!" the bunny shouted from afar.

"Aw man!" Sonic cursed.

"Guess I'll have to catch it by myself." Mario said and begins to chase after the bunny.

Mario chases it around the cubic planet, passing by fences, a labyrinth and even an underground hole.

"Damn, he's so fast-a!" Mario sweated.

He was almost giving up when suddenly…

"Whoa!" something made Mario trip and fall on the ground.

"Chao chao!" it was Cheese. Cheese loves playing tag, so he just joined the fun.

To Mario's surprise, Cheese managed to catch the bunny! Mario was stunned.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese chirped in victory while holding the bunny.

"OK, OK, you got me!" the bunny said in defeat.

This also caused the barrier around Sonic to disappear. He quickly rushes to Mario's location.

"Mario, what happened?" he asked.

"Cheese managed to catch the bunny for me!" Mario answered.

"What?!"

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped as he walks to Mario and Sonic, still carrying the bunny.

"Thanks a lot, Cheese! We owe you this time!" Sonic winked.

"So he must of-a guided us here so that he could help us get the Star!" Mario concluded.

"You must be right. I guess Cheese already knew where the Power Star was." Sonic added.

"Oh, right! Here, take this, boiyoing!" the bunny said. Cheese puts the bunny on the floor as it summons the Power Star. "But don't expect to catch me so easily next time!"

The three approached the Star.

"Come on, Mario and Cheese, let's grab the Power Star!" Sonic invited.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario cheered.

"Chao chao!" Cheese chirped.

They all touched the Star, surrounding them in a glow.

* * *

They were back at the Observatory, Cheese's view already shifted to the Lumas. The Lumas noticed and went to him, and started to communicate with each other. They seemed to understand each other somehow, and they immediately became friends and started playing. Mario, Sonic and his friends were watching Cheese playing with the Lumas. Rosalina joined with them.

"It seems that this little guy has liked my fellow Lumas." Rosalina giggled.

"He's a Chao. He does act like a Luma it seems." Sonic pointed out.

"I never knew that Cheese and Cream would get separated after that vortex incident!" Amy said.

"I sure hope Cream is okay…" Tails said worried.

They then resumed in watching the Lumas playing with Cheese.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I wanted one of Sonic's friends to land on this Galaxy, but neither of them didn't fit this Galaxy, so I decided to make Cream and Cheese get separated from each other, which clearly is a unique thing. I also really wanted to add the apples' part since that part was my favorite one from this Galaxy! :3 (and also to add some humor too.) For the bunny chase, we all know what was coming for Sonic, right? ;P  
**

 **What next friend will Mario and Sonic find at Dusty Dune Galaxy? Find out next time! Please review.  
**


	16. Soaring on the Desert Winds

**Another chapter done! This will be the last one for today (and then, my computer will be removed! Waaaaa! :'( I will be back only after 2 weeks.)**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: 32 reviews! Thank you!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Soaring on the Desert Winds**

Rosalina told the heroes where the only friend from this dome was; at Dusty Dune Galaxy.

They went back at the Bedroom and launched at the Galaxy.

Dusty Dune Galaxy was a very hot place since it is a desert; there were a lot of sandy platforms, some containing sinksand and sandy slides, structures and also floating cactus all around the place. They landed on a sand platform, up ahead were Dry Bones and tornados.

"Whew! It sure is hot in here!" Sonic sweated.

"Well, it is a desert after all." Mario said.

"Speaking of which, why are there so many tornados?"

"Oh, this should be fun-a! In my adventures I used to ride on tornados!"

"I see, I actually rode on a tornado once too."

"Then let's-a go!"

They went inside on one of the tornados, making them spin crazily. Sonic quickly grabbed Mario's legs as Mario jumps off the tornado, now spinning his arms rapidly like a helicopter. They managed to reach the other platform. Sonic jumped off Mario's legs, while Mario ground-pounds, only to get his butt stuck in the sand. Sonic chuckled a bit by that. Mario pulls himself out.

"I never knew you were able to fly like a helicopter!" Sonic said, trying to hold his chuckle.

"Well, that's what I always do." Mario said. "Now let's-a do the same thing again-a."

They went to the next set of tornados on their path until they reached a platform with a warp pipe. They go inside of it.

They were inside of an underground area. Mario ground-pounds the bricks, taking them all the way down, where there were Piranha Plants and Thwomps. They avoided the Thwomps and passed on spinning platforms with their own gravity. Once they reached a step of bricks, they spotted another question mark coin.

"Another question mark coin-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"Awesome! I wonder what kind of item it will give us?" Sonic wondered.

They climbed up the brick steps and reached the coin. The coin made the curious sound, and on a platform up ahead before the sand slide, there was a flower with a red sideways oval petal and two sideways oval centers; one was yellow, followed up by white, and them its black eyes.

"That's a strange looking flower…" Sonic commented. Mario got closer to the new Power-Up; he immediately recognizes it.

"Hey! I know what that Power-Up is-a! It's a Fire Flower!" Mario exclaimed.

"A Fire Flower?"

"Yep! The Fire Flower was my very first Power-Up that I used. Well, if we discount the Super Mushroom."

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting Power-Up! Let's not waste any time and touch it!"

"Okey!"

They reached their hands and touched the Fire Flower. Eventually, their bodies were surrounded in a sparkle of white light. After disappearing in a flash, Mario and Sonic's appearances were changed once again.

Mario's cap and shirt were now white, his overalls were red and his eyes were flaming in a reddish-brown color.

Sonic's fur was now red, his sneakers were light yellow and his eyes were now reddish-brown like Mario's.

They were now Fire Mario and Fire Sonic!

"All right! Fire Powers!" Fire Sonic grinned.

"That's-a right! Now, let's-a turn these Piranha Plants into crisp!" Fire Mario commanded.

"You got it!"

Fire Mario starts shooting fireballs from his palm at the Piranha Plants at the sand slide while Fire Sonic was shooting his fireballs at the Piranha Plants on the ceiling. As they go down, they found many Star Bits carved on the walls.

Just before the end of the slide, the fire heroes get ambushed by a gigantic rolling molten rock coming from behind them.

"Uh oh! That-a boulder is coming to us-a!" Fire Mario gulped.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Fire Sonic said and runs backwards towards the molten rock.

Fire Mario watched as Fire Sonic runs around the molten rock in circles, creating a Fire Ring. To Mario's surprise, once Sonic waved his arm horizontally, the Fire Ring explodes in a Fire Pillar! The Fire Pillar completely destroyed the molten rock. Mario was amazed. When they reached the end of the slide, the Power-Up's effect wears off, and the heroes return to their normal colors.

"Good job on saving our own lives, Sonic! That-a Fire Pillar attack you just made was awesome." Mario grinned.

"Thanks a lot! I only wished that this Power-Up would last longer." Sonic said.

"Me too-a. Look, the exit is over there. Let's-a get out of here-a." Mario said, pointing to the exit pipe. Sonic nodded and both went down the pipe. Right outside, a Launch Star awaits them.

The Launch Star took them to a tower-like building with a sandy waterfall. They had to fight a new enemy, called a Cluckboom, which was basically a red flying chicken who lays out bombs. To reach the tower, the heroes needed the tornados' impulse. Then, they had to do some platforming to climb the sandy waterfall tower, as well as some wall jumping.

Suddenly, Mario gets hit by something.

"OW-A!" he groaned from the impact. "W-W-Whoa!" he almost fell off.

"Mario?! What was that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't-a know! I just got hit out of nowhere!"

"That's strange…"

But then, Sonic's ear twitches. He looks around with a serious expression on his face. He then noticed a silhouette passing by. He stood still.

"Wait… Someone's here." He said.

He prepares for a strike. Mario was confused of what Sonic is doing. Suddenly, at quick reflexes, Sonic delivers a kick on what appears to be an empty spot, but that spot actually showed an invisible person.

"UGH!" the invisible person groaned as he becomes visible again and tumbles on the ground. This person was a mobian purple chameleon.

"Aha! I knew it! Espio!" Sonic growled.

"Urgh… Sonic, why did you do this?" Espio groaned as he gets up.

"Are you thinking that Mario was an enemy? That's why you attacked him?" Sonic interrogated.

"You're saying that he's not?!" Espio asked. Sonic nodded. Espio took a closer look at Mario. He noticed that there was nothing in him that was evil.

"My apologies, sir." Espio said, crossing his arms with his eyes closed. "I mistook you for an enemy. The name's Espio, a master of martial arts of the Chaotix Team."

"He's Mario. He and I are working together to find the rest of our friends and to rescue Mario's 'precious one'. But to do that, we need to collect Power Stars." Sonic said.

"Hmm, I think I just saw a star at the top of here. Let me guide you to it." Espio said.

"All right."

Mario and Sonic followed Espio at the top of the tower. As they were jumping, Mario was impressed that the chameleon was able to do hops like a true ninja. Soon, they reached the end of the tower. The Power Star was trapped in a glass crystal.

"That's the star that I saw. I tried everything to get it out but nothing worked. Can you get it out by any chance?" Espio asked.

"I can-a!" Mario grinned as he approaches the crystal and spin-attacks it, breaking it. To Mario and Sonic's surprise, the Star was a Green Star!

"Hey! It's the third Green Star!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Awesome-a! Looks like we found all of them-a!" Mario cheered.

"Let's just grab it and perhaps get out of here." Espio said.

They placed their hands on the Green Star and it glowed in a green light.

* * *

They were back at the Observatory. Espio noticed Vector and Charmy coming to him.

"Espio! You're here!" Vector exclaimed.

"I was sooooo worried about you!" Charmy cheered.

"I'm glad you both are okay too." Espio responded with a small smile.

"Hey, looks like the Chaotix Team is together at last!" Tails chirped.

"Wow, you guys already rescued majority of us!" Knuckles said impressed.

"Yeah! That only leaves 4 more remaining!" Amy added.

"You guys are indeed doing a great job." Rosalina came in.

"Well, looks like we all relay to both of you to rescue the rest!" Rouge said.

"You got it! Right, Mario?" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"Yes!" Mario returned the thumbs up.

"You are making a perfect team!" Polari exclaimed.

"Oh, we almost forgot; we actually found the last Green Star!" Sonic said.

"Really? I am so proud of you. Thank you for finding the Green Stars. Who knows what will happen?" Rosalina said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose Dusty Dune Galaxy for Espio since chameleons are reptiles, so a desert area would fit him.  
**

 **Looks like the famous Fire Flower finally showed up in this story! I've inspired Sonic's appearance and his fire attacks from the flash animations I keep seeing on You Tube (especially the cancelled SMBZ).**

 **While this Star path leads to a normal Power Star, I decided to change it to a Green Star, since this is the Galaxy where you find the last Green Star.**

 **See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	17. Heroes Torn Apart

**I'm baaaaack! Now that I've finally finished my school test, I got my computer back again! Now, on to writing!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: No way! 50 reviews, 12 favorites and 11 follows! So far this story is my most favored and followed one for me! Get ready you all who are still reading my story, because something quite bad will happen to our heroes in this chapter!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Heroes Torn Apart**

"So, what's the remaining Galaxy?" Sonic asked.

"This new one is called: Freezeflame Galaxy. It's part ice, part lava. Be careful in there; choosing the wrong path will only lead to misfortune." Rosalina warned.

"I do not like the sound of this…" Mario gulped.

"Why are you so worried, Mario? You know we can do this together!" Sonic encouraged.

"Okay. You're right-a. Let's-a go."

They went into the Bedroom, used the Pull Star and the Launch Star, sending them to Freezeflame Galaxy.

* * *

This Galaxy was just like Rosalina told: one side of it leads to the Frozen Peak, while the other side leads to the Blistering Core. The heroes landed on an ice ring with lava on the sides and on the bottom.

"Jeez, how can lava and ice mix together?" Sonic wondered.

"I have no idea either." Mario shrugged. "Now, could you stop asking any more questions and move?"

"All right, all right, fine."

They proceeded to the end of the ring, and used the Launch Star. But it looks like our heroes are not starting to understand each other it seems…

The Launch Star took them to a branching pathway on the form of a bridge; one side led to the ice area, and the other led to the lava area. Which one will the heroes choose? After all, Rosalina already warned them that if they choose the wrong area, misfortune will happen.

"I suggest we go to the ice area!" Mario pointed to the left.

"What?! No! I am not going into an area that has water! I suggest we go to the lava area!" Sonic pointed to the right. But Mario did not like Sonic's excuse.

"So what-a? Just because you hate water is the reason you don't want to enter the ice area?" Mario glared at Sonic.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm-a from this world and you aren't. So I decide our path!" Mario said sternly.

"Are you calling me inferior?!" Sonic hissed.

"Well, that's what I'm talking about-a!" Mario growled.

"Mario! Just because I'm not from your world doesn't mean you always have to be the leader!" Sonic growled back.

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

They both jumped on each other and started a fight. After a lot of punching and kicking, Mario and Sonic stood face to face with each other, panting and growling.

"THAT'S. IT-A! I am not going to have an aqua phobic hedgehog joining me! I. AM. Taking MY path-a!" Mario yelled.

"FINE! I'm taking my own path as well! I wish I'd never joined with you, Mario!" Sonic yelled back.

"For me TOO!" Mario shouted angrily.

They both turned their backs away while making an 'hmph!' noise, and walked in opposite directions, each heading at their chosen paths. They had never had an awful fight like that…

* * *

 _ **With Sonic at the lava area**_

"Pffft! Who does Mario think he is?! The master of his dimension? He still doesn't understand that I'm already used to this dimension for a long time! Whatever, I can deal with pretty much everything around here by myself." Sonic rolled his eyes.

In front of him was a cage, so he turned left and followed the path, leading him to a platform with Urchins. He avoided them with ease, since they rolled slowly. The lava's level lowers, revealing a green screw. Sonic uses his Spin Dash to unscrew it, and eventually, the cage's bars lower.

"Well, that was easy." Sonic simply said. He looks inside the opened cage, and there was a Fire Flower! "Great! Another Fire Flower! Time to show those spiky guys not to mess with me!" he grinned as he grabs the Fire Flower, turning into Fire Sonic. After burning the Urchins, he noticed two torches on the sides of two walls. He uses his fire powers to light the torches, and platforms in a stair arrangement rose up from the lava.

After climbing the platforms, the Fire Flower's effect wears off, and the gravity pulls Sonic down to a grey platform. As he was passing through this lava area, all he could see at the lava were rising lava pillars. He eventually arrived at another larger platform with even more Urchins.

"I guess these guys sure love being here…" Sonic sassed.

He spots a Fire Flower inside a bubble and grabs it, morphing back into Fire Sonic. After burning as many Urchins as possible, he lights the two unlit torches, since the other two were already lit. The closed gate opens.

The gravity pulls Sonic down again as he turns back to normal. He prepares to face the dangers that await him up ahead.

* * *

 _ **With Mario at the ice area**_

"Stupid Sonic… Making an excuse so that we could take another path… I don't need him anymore-a. If I find the Power Star here, then I could prove that I was right at all. That will show him-a!" Mario grumbled as he walks through the ice part of the galaxy.

After sliding down an ice slide and defeating some Goombas, Mario approached the edge of the platform, and touched the water.

"Brrrr! That-a is cold!" Mario quickly flinched his finger away from the cold water after feeling it. He decides to not touch the cold water as he was doing some platforming.

After jumping off from some wooden and ice platforms, there was another question mark coin.

"A question mark coin-a!" Mario exclaimed. "Let's-a see which Power-Up it will trigger!"

He touches the coin, and it made the curious sound. Eventually, a flower that was similar to the Fire Flower showed up at the small fountain up ahead. Mario quickly went there, but when he looked at the flower, instead of its petal and its center being red and yellow respectively, they were blue and light blue.

"Hey! That's an Ice Flower! Now I should be able to walk on the water without being hurt-a!" Mario said and reached his hand to touch the Ice Flower.

Mario's body was surrounded in a white light. After disappearing in a flash, Mario's whole body was now made entirely of solid ice!

He was now Ice Mario!

"All right! Now it's time to skate!" Ice Mario grinned as he jumps at the water. As he walks on the water, he creates hexagonal-shaped ice platforms. He spins to skate around the water, going much faster than just running.

"This is so fun-a!" Ice Mario said in joy.

He reaches another platform that was impossible for him to reach without the Ice Flower, and jumped over some water sprays, which also made the hexagonal-platforms, appear.

The Ice Flower's effect wears off, and Mario's body was normal again. He continues to climb the frozen peak even higher, jumping on a tilting block of ice, and on wooden platforms that sink.

He finally reached the top of the frozen peak.

"There! I made it! But, it's so quiet… Is someone here?" Mario said to himself.

Suddenly, Mario was startled when an ice-creature came out of nowhere in front of his face. That ice creature was Baron Brrr, the king of the frozen peak. He was not happy to see an intruder in his peak.

"You! You dare to invade my peak?! Intruders are NOT welcome here!" Baron Brrr shouted angrily.

"H-Hey! I didn't come here for invasion! I just want to find the Power Star!" Mario said quite scared, putting his hands up in defense.

"I don't believe you! All intruders must be frozen here for all eternity! Minions! Freeze him!" Baron Brrr demanded.

Then, a group of Lil'Brrs surrounded Mario with angry expressions on their faces. They charged at Mario at the same time, and the moment they touched him, he froze in an ice brick.

"Good job, my Lil'Brrs. You are now dispatched. Patrol the area for more invaders. If you spot one, do your job for me as usual." Baron Brrr said to his minions. They nodded and left.

 _With our heroes separated, what will become of them?_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **The Freezeflame Galaxy was a little complicated for me to put it into my story because each star mission takes into a different portion of the area. So I had to look at all of the star missions and combine all of their areas into here.  
**

 **I originally planned that Mario and Sonic were actually going to find another one of Sonic's friends in this galaxy, but I scratched that because I really wanted to put a little bit of rivalry between the heroes (since this is the first time they're meeting each other in my case), so I made them argue in this galaxy and each taking a separate path, and I think that worked quite well!**

 **I actually am not that happy how this chapter turned out, but that's because I'm still recovering from the test I just had today (so I'm a bit bored today...)! I'll try to make the next chapter a bit better. Please review.**


	18. Reunion

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Reunion**

Previously, our heroes just got into a bad argument about which area they should take first. This conflict made them separate from each other. But what they didn't know was that this was actually a plan from Eggman and Bowser Jr.! Before Mario and Sonic arrived at the Galaxy, Eggman had directed the Launch Star to the wrong path; the area separating the ice and lava areas. Then, Bowser Jr., by using his Magic Paintbrush, manipulates Baron Brrr to make him capture Mario.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Now that they are separated, they'll never get their hands on the Power Star!" Eggman laughed evilly. He and Bowser Jr. were right now at the Eggmobile.

"Dad! Dad! Our plan has worked!" Bowser Jr. cheered while talking with his dad through the Eggmobile's communicator screen.

"Good work, you two. So long as they don't find the Power Star, they will get stuck in this galaxy! Bwa ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed through the communicator. Bowser Jr. and Eggman joined the laugh.

* * *

 _ **With Rosalina**_

"So it was all a plan from the bad guys in order to separate the heroes…" Rosalina witnessed. "Now Mario is in danger and Sonic is stuck at the blistering core… He won't even find the Power Star there! I better communicate with him; otherwise, he won't exit this place…"

* * *

 _ **Back with Sonic**_

He was going just fine through the lava area, but then, he suddenly came to the end of the path with nothing!

"Oh no! Dead end!" Sonic said shocked. "Now what do I do?"

" _Sonic! Can you hear me?"_ Rosalina's voice suddenly came in Sonic's head.

"Huh? Rosalina? Are you using telepathy again?"

" _Yes… Listen Sonic, I need to warn you something very important: all of this fighting between you and Mario was actually part of your arch-nemesis' plan!"_

"WHAT?!"

" _It's true, I saw everything; Eggman said that he directed the Launch Star to the wrong path."_

"The wrong path?! So if that's true, the Launch Star wasn't supposed to send me and Mario to that branching path, right?"

" _No… The Launch Star's correct path was the Frozen Peak. That's where the Power Star is. Launch Stars always launch the sender to the right path to the Star…"_

"Oh god… So the Power Star WAS in the ice area all the time! How could I say those things to Mario?! I shouldn't have acted so harsh… If the Launch Star's path wasn't changed this wouldn't have happened…" Sonic felt guilty for arguing with Mario just because of a plan. He couldn't believe that he fell for it so easily.

" _You don't have to be like that, Sonic. You and Mario can still make it up."_

"Yeah… I guess you're right. How is Mario, by the way?"

" _He's in grave danger now… This was also part of the plan; Bowser Jr. had manipulated Baron Brrr, the king of the frozen peak where Mario was. The king just froze Mario in solid ice!"_

Sonic gasped in shock; Mario got himself into danger?!

" _Now that Mario is frozen…it's all up to you Sonic. You're the only one here who can defeat Baron Brrr and rescue Mario…"_

"I'll do it, Rosalina. And I won't forget to apologize to him either."

" _Okay. Be careful out there. May the stars shine down on you…"_ Rosalina then ends her telepathy call.

"Well, I better not waste my time and rescue Mario!" Sonic said with determination.

Before he exited the lava area, he decided to grab a Fire Flower, but didn't absorb its power, and put it into his quills.

"This should be useful sooner." He said and left the lava area, eventually reaching the same branching path, and into the ice area.

* * *

When Sonic entered the frozen peak, a cold breeze blew on his face.

"Brrrrrr! Now I know how Mario managed to handle this area!" Sonic shivered (it makes sense since the only things Sonic wears are gloves and shoes, while Mario wears warm clothes, so imagine if Mario was at the lava area instead).

The ice area he was standing on was filled with more Urchins, small gaps of snow, and cold water sometimes rises up and lowers down. Sonic navigated through this area, trying his best to ignore the cold and to search for Mario, who was somewhere in this area.

Just then, Sonic spots an Ice Flower inside a bubble.

"That looks like a new Power-Up!" he exclaimed as he got closer to it. "Its colors are the opposite of the Fire Flower… I wonder if it does the opposite too?"

He reached his hand to touch the Ice Flower. Eventually, a sparkle of white light surrounded him. After disappearing in a flash, Sonic's whole body was made of solid ice.

He became Ice Sonic!

"Wow! My body is all made of ice!" Ice Sonic exclaimed. "I wonder…" as he looks at the cold water.

He steps at the cold water, and it made hexagonal-platforms of ice appear below his feet.

"Heheh, I can walk on water now!" Ice Sonic grinned and starts to ice skate to go faster.

He noticed a hidden platform that was impossible to reach without the Power-Up, since it was located at deep waters. Once he climbed up, the Ice Flower's effect wears off, and Sonic's body was normal again.

"Phew! That was… COOL! Pun entirely intended." Sonic sassed.

He then proceeds to climb up to the higher platforms. What he didn't know was that this path was a shortcut to Baron Brrr's Frozen Peak.

Once he reached the top (the area where the boss battle is), he looked at the altar and spotted the Frozen Mario!

" ***gasp*** there he is!" Sonic gasped. He was about to get to him until Baron Brrr came at the altar.

"What?! How didn't my minions find you?!" Baron Brrr shouted angrily.

"Umm, maybe because I took an alternate path away from whateveryourminionsare?" Sonic teased with a smirk.

"GRRRR! Looks like I have no choice but to deal with you by myself!" Baron Brrr growled as ice chunks came out of his crown.

"Bring it on!" Sonic shouted as he stood in his fighting stance.

"Oh yeah? Time to turn into hedgehog popsicle!" Baron Brrr shouted and charges at Sonic, ready to freeze him.

"Whoops!" Sonic stepped to the side to dodge Baron Brrr's charge.

"What the-?" Baron Brrr wasn't expecting that.

"That charging is the best you got?" Sonic taunted in his cocky tone, when he suddenly got hit by an ice chunk. "UGH!" he groaned.

"You might have speed, but not intelligence." Baron Brrr smirked.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic growled. He was about to attack Baron Brrr, but he slammed on the ground, creating shockwaves that knocked Sonic back.

"GAH!" Sonic was sent to an ice platform.

"Now let's see if you can handle this!" Baron Brrr said as he floats back to his altar, guarding Mario's frozen figure, and shooting out ice chunks, attempting to hit Sonic. Seeing this, Sonic quickly recovers and dodges the ice chunks.

"I gotta find a way to defeat this guy!" Sonic said to himself. He looked at his left and saw another Ice Flower! "Aha! This should help me!" he smirked and goes inside the small opening to grab the Ice Flower.

"Urgh! Now where did that pesky hedgehog go?!" Baron Brrr stopped shooting ice chunks upon noticing that Sonic was gone.

Soon, Sonic suddenly jumps at the altar as Ice Sonic.

"WHAT?! How is that possible?!" Baron Brrr couldn't believe that.

"Now it's ice versus ice! So let's get serious!" Ice Sonic hissed and stood in fighting position.

"Well then, let's see what you got!" Baron Brrr teased. To his surprise, when Ice Sonic ran in circles around him, all the ice on him went out! "Gah! What have you done to me?!"

"I blew away your entire ice blizzard, duh!" Ice Sonic taunted and home-attacks Baron Brrr.

"OW! GRRRRR! You'll PAY for THIS!" this made Baron Brrr VERY pissed which made him grow larger than before. Worse, he also summoned his minions, the Lil'Brrs to attack Sonic, who had just returned to normal.

"Wuh-oh!" Sonic gulped and quickly jumped off the altar and hurried to the small opening to grab another Ice Flower.

But then, one of the Lil'Brrs snatched the Ice Flower right in front of Sonic!

"Shoot!" Sonic stuttered and skids to a stop. "NOW what?!"

Then, he remembered the Fire Flower he had in storage. He reaches his quills to grab it.

"The Fire Flower! Why didn't I think of that before? Fire is very effective against ice!"

With that, he absorbs the Fire Flower's power, becoming Fire Sonic once again.

"Now that mean king is gonna get it!" Fire Sonic grinned evilly as he made his way to his altar.

When he jumps on the altar, Baron Brrr gets shocked seeing Sonic in his new form.

"Hey, does someone want melted king 'juice'?" Fire Sonic taunted while charging his fireball and shoots it at Baron Brrr.

"NOOOOOO!" Baron Brrr screams in defeat as he slowly melts into water. Same goes with the Lil'Brrs too. Once the king melted completely, only his crown remained, and it exploded into a Power Star.

"Finally he's gone! Now I better free Mario from his ice prison before the Fire Flower's effect wears off." Fire Sonic said as he places his palm on Mario's frozen figure, and it slowly melts.

When all of the ice on Mario was melted away, the Fire Flower's effect on Sonic wears off. Mario was panting and coughing.

" ***cough* *cough*** bleh! Oh boy, I thought I was going to be an Italian Popsicle forever!" Mario sniffles.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Sonic asked.

"…Sonic?" Mario said surprised.

A moment of silence occurred between the two heroes. They were staring at each other surprised. Their silence was broken when Sonic suddenly frowns, crestfallen.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Mario asked in concern.

"Mario, I want to say that… I'm sorry for saying those harsh words to you. Rosalina just told me that all of this was a plan from Eggman and Bowser Jr." Sonic said saddened.

"It was all a plan? And we fell for it that easily…" Mario frowns.

"Yeah… And you were right; the Power Star was here all the time. If the Launch Star didn't send us to that branching path, we wouldn't of had fought like that…" Sonic said with regret. Mario's frown turned to a smile and pats Sonic's shoulder.

"It's okay, Sonic. I forgive you. Shortly before I was frozen, I've already realized that I can't adventure on without you." Mario said in a soft tone.

"Really?" Sonic said shocked.

"Mmhmm. That's where I finally realized: Sonic, we need each other. We can't fulfill anything while we're separated. If we're together, we are a complete person." Mario encouraged. Sonic's sadness faded away with those words; he was in his trademark smile once again.

"You're right Mario, buddy." Sonic said.

"Wait…did you just call me, 'buddy'?" Mario said surprised; it was the first time Sonic called him buddy!

"Yes, we make a complete team. I believe in what you're saying. So, for now on, you're also my best bud, Mario. Just like how I always call Tails." Sonic replied.

A big smile appeared in Mario's face. The two heroes hugged each other. They were happy that they made up and are together again.

"Now, let's grab the Power Star together!" Sonic invited.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario agreed and they both touched the Power Star at the same time. It glows in a bright light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had some fun writing this chapter because of Sonic's famous bad ice pun from _Sonic Lost World_ that I decided to add there! X3 I also liked the way I wrote the boss battle against Baron Brrr.  
**

 **Just to let you know that there's going to be more _Sonic Lost World_ references in my story! ;)**

 **Yay! Our Heroes are together again! Who knows if they are actually much closer than before? See you in the next chapter! Please review.**


	19. Darkness on the Horizon

**Chapter 19 is done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: 56 reviews! I'm really liking it!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Darkness on the Horizon**

"WHAT?! They MADE UP?!" Bowser roared through the Eggmobile's communicator. Eggman and Bowser Jr. flinched a bit by Bowser's roar.

"S-sorry, papa! We tried our best!" Bowser Jr. gulped.

" ***sigh*** fine, be that way." Bowser sighed. "Eggman, got that machine of your ready? Because I want you to use it to end that stupid plumber and that pesky rat once and for all!"

"My, of course, Bowser! I've got everything planned and under control! Just so you wait until they enter your Dark Matter Plant!" Eggman smirked evilly.

"Understood." Bowser nodded and turns off the communicator.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Fine, fine." Eggman said annoyed and flies with his Eggmobile away.

* * *

 _ **With the Heroes**_

"I'm so glad you're together again. I'm getting a feeling that your friendship and partnership have also grown stronger." Rosalina giggled at the last sentence.

"Gee, I don't think I've ever thought of that…" Sonic said embarrassed. Mario laughed a bit at Sonic's embarrassment.

Then, Polari came in.

"Enemy base spotted!" Polari announced. "We're detecting massive energy spikes! What ARE they doing there?"

"Only one way to find out." Sonic responded as he turns to Mario and they both nodded. They went back to the Bedroom and were shot at Bowser's Dark Matter Plant.

* * *

They landed on a single platform. Up ahead was a huge river of dark matter with a moving platform. The heroes spoke to a nearby Luma next to them.

"There are a bunch of traps here too! Just be careful of the gravity." The Luma warned.

The heroes moved to the platform and let it take them to the other one. Next there were rotating platforms and some Dry Bones too. After passing through this part, they gasped at the gravity walls.

"Whoa! There's a lot more gravity in here!" Sonic was stunned.

"We better be careful. That Luma back there had a point." Mario said.

They proceeded through the gravitational area carefully to not touch the dark matter, which was literally everywhere.

They got out of the gravitational area and climbed a pole, and witnessed the strange moving squared holes in the ground.

"The dark matter is eating holes in space! Watch out for those holes, or you'll fall into that dark matter!" the Luma warned.

The moving platforms up ahead had more of these holes. The heroes once again proceeded with caution. The next gravitational area was more dangerous than before; it had moving platforms and dark matter on the sides of the walls.

* * *

They finally reached the end, where the floor was all green and white with the chess pattern. They found a trapped Luma there. They freed it and guided them to the stairs.

They eventually reached a circular platform, and waited for the main boss to show up. They looked up above and there was Eggman coming down with his Eggmobile.

"Let me guess-a. He's like your version of Bowser, right-a?" Mario guessed.

"Yup." Sonic nodded.

"So it's you! The mustached man that Bowser told me about!" Eggman snickered. "Alongside my old archenemy."

"You better tell us what are you and Bowser planning now, Egghead!" Sonic growled.

"Oh ho! Did you really think I would tell you?" Eggman smirked. "Well, enough talk! Bowser would be so pleased when he sees ME crush you pests into space bits!"

With that, the gravity made its work and pulls Mario and Sonic towards a glass planet similar to the previous one when the heroes fought Bowser. As Mario and Sonic landed on their feet, Eggman came in with his newly created robot that has the same appearance and size of Bowser.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Behold! The Egg Koopa!" Eggman laughed like Santa Claus and goes inside the Egg Koopa's cockpit so that he could control it.

The Egg Koopa charged a spin attack and was spinning around the planet, trying to catch up with the heroes.

"Keep running!" Sonic shouted.

Mario nodded and they continued running. Once the Egg Koopa gave up, it jumps into the air, about to do a homing stomp attack just like Bowser.

"Oh, it's the same tactic as before? Too easy!" Sonic said in a cocky tone. The Egg Koopa decided to chase Sonic, but he guided it to one of the blue domes, and once it stomped it, its tail catches on fire.

"What?! No way! I thought this was resistant to lava!" Eggman shouted from his cockpit. Unlike Bowser, the Egg Koopa stayed in place, but it was malfunctioning.

"Let me handle this, Mario!" Sonic said. Mario nodded and let Sonic do his part.

Sonic curls into a ball and home attacks the Egg Koopa's belly, legs and the cockpit where Eggman was, shattering it.

"GAH! Curse you!" Eggman cursed.

He then starts a new move: shooting fireballs from the Egg Koopa's mouth just like Bowser. The heroes dodged the fireballs and waited for the homing stomp attack. This time, the Egg Koopa was after Mario. Mario guided it to the other blue dome, and it breaks it, starting to malfunction again.

"Do it, Sonic!" Mario called.

Sonic nodded and curls into a ball, homing attacking the head, arms and once again Eggman's cockpit, shattering even more.

"Grrrrr! Begone!" Eggman yelled and made the Egg Koopa's arms fire missiles. But Sonic caught one of them, and used it to ride right back at the Egg Koopa. The missile explodes in the head, causing it to pop out.

"Oh look! We have a beheaded Bowser!" Mario joked. Sonic laughed at Mario's joke.

"This isn't over YET!" Eggman shouted angrily and made the Egg Koopa perform a new move: curling into a spiked ball, rolling after the heroes.

"Hey! Don't even try to copy my move!" Sonic growled.

Still in spiked ball form, the Egg Koopa hops into the air, and slams into the ground, creating a shockwave. The heroes quickly jumped over it. The Egg Koopa uncurls back and begins home stomping again.

The heroes worked together this time for the final blow; they guided the Egg Koopa to the blue dome, making it malfunction again. But when Sonic was about to do his homing attack, Eggman made the arms fire missiles again at Sonic, but then, Mario suddenly came in and spin attacks the missiles back at the robot.

Then, after Sonic home attacks all of the Egg Koopa's body parts, he home attacks the cockpit and Mario punches it, and their combined strength was enough to break Eggman's cockpit entirely.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Eggman screamed as he falls down back at the circular platform as the Egg Koopa explodes. The heroes also fell back at the circular platform. When the Egg Koopa exploded, Sonic looked up, and noticed something purple that just came out of it, falling down.

"There's the other Chaos Emerald!" Sonic pointed.

The Chaos Emerald, the purple one, falls on the ground in front of the heroes as Eggman gets up, groaning in pain and defeat.

"Noooo! My greatest new creation! It's gone!" Eggman cried, noticing the Egg Koopa's fallen parts floating in space.

"Oh, chill out, Egghead. We all know that you can always build a new one! After all, I do enjoy breaking your good ol' toys!" Sonic teased.

"Just like how I beat Bowser over and over again-a! It never gets old!" Mario joined in. Eggman then stood up, looked at Mario and grinned evilly.

"Hmm, not bad! I guess I chose the right guy to be my other archenemy. At least you always put up a fight." Eggman snickered. "But it's too bad for you both, because our master plan is almost complete. Toodles!" he waved as he takes off in his Eggmobile and flies away.

Then, one of the blue domes crack up, and another Grand Star came out of it. It hovers down gently and stopped above the Purple Chaos Emerald.

"The 5th Grand Star!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Fantastico! Now all of the Observatory's light will finally return-a!" Mario cheered.

The heroes got their hands on the Grand Star and Chaos Emerald and both objects glowed in a bright light.

* * *

They transported them back to the Observatory. The Grand Star gets evolved in white light as it spins, and plunges into the beacon, turning it blue. The Purple Emerald floats away and hovers above the Bedroom's entrance. The upper part of the Observatory gets lit on. Orange spinning platforms function again, and a cyan pipe gets lit, following its path as it activates a Warp Pad and opens the entrance to a new dome.

"Thanks to you both, all of the Observatory's lights have been restored." Rosalina thanked the heroes. "We have also ascertained the location of Mario's special one. Now, please take a look at the circle by your feet."

Mario and Sonic looked down, and it showed the number 08.

"That number represents the Power Stars you need to reach the center of the universe. That number will decrease with each Power Star you recover." Rosalina explained. "And when it reaches zero, the Comet Observatory will regain full power and fly as a starship again. And then we will be able to reach the center of the universe."

"Well, judging by the number, you both only need eight Power Stars to recover." Tails analyzed.

"We also can't forget the Chaos Emeralds either." Sonic added.

"You're right, Sonic. You both only need two Emeralds to find." Rosalina said. "And only four of Sonic's friends remain too."

"Oh! So that means the only ones remaining to find are Shadow, Cream, Silver and Blaze!" Amy exclaimed.

"Is one of them at the next dome? What's the next dome, by the way?" Sonic asked.

"This new dome is the Engine Room." Polari answered, showing it on the map.

"And if there's one of your friends there, yes, there is only one waiting for you at the newly available galaxy…" Rosalina said.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Since I didn't want to repeat the Bowser battle, I decided to put Eggman so that not only is a good replacement, but it is for Mario to finally meet Sonic's archenemy.  
**

 **I tried my best to make this boss fight as epic as possible, by taking some elements and attacks from both Mario Galaxy and the Sonic games of what Eggman would use to attack our heroes.**

 **Finally, the reason I didn't add Gold Leaf Galaxy is because I actually don't like anything that's a ripoff of something else (Gold Leaf is a ripoff of Honeyhive). Same goes with Honeyclimb Galaxy. So, any Galaxy that's a ripoff of another won't be showing up in my story either.**

 **Looks like the number of Stars, Chaos Emeralds and Sonic's friends are decreasing! Yay! Next chapter coming soon! Please review.**


	20. Heavy Metal Mecha-Bowser

**Wow, I can't believe I've reached up to twenty chapters in my story!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **(PS: thank you for the 58 reviews! I'm about to reach 60 reviews sooner!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Heavy Metal Mecha-Bowser**

"She's waiting for you both at the Toy Time Galaxy, one of the available galaxies from the Engine Room." Rosalina told the heroes where the next friend of Sonic was.

"Got it. Let's go, Mario!" Sonic exclaimed. He and Mario made their way up to the Engine Room.

This place had walls and ceiling made of steel, iron grating on the floor with a orange circle at the middle and the walls had purple, blue and red pipes sticking out and into towards the ceiling. There was also a wandering robot called a Gearmo going in circles slowly around the room.

The heroes used the Pull Star at the room's center, and a Launch Star sent them to Toy Time Galaxy.

* * *

Toy Time Galaxy was basically a children's toy wonderland; giant toys and platforms made of wood. This galaxy also featured conveyer belts, gears, a pixilated Mario, giant spoons, forks and pencils. There was also a huge cake at the bottom.

The heroes landed on a blue-painted wooden platform. At the corner was a Gearmo. The heroes went to him.

"Welcome to the Toy Time Galaxy! We Gearmos are in charge of upkeep and maintenance here." The Gearmo said.

Up ahead there were two toy trains going in circles, making their 'choo choo!' noises, with steam coming out of their chimneys. Captain Toad was on one of them, enjoying the ride.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" he cheered.

The heroes stood on top of the most nearby train, and rode it until it reaches the Launch Star.

After flying through a giant wooden gear, they landed on a planet that looked like a small factory of some sorts, moved by giant red and yellow strings underneath them. There were tons of screws and walls of gravity.

After defeating a Mecha-Koopa, they came upon another Gearmo, but that one was freaking out.

"My friends have been kidnapped! Alongside that poor bunny rabbit!" the Gearmo panicked.

" _Is he talking about one of my friends?_ " Sonic said in his thoughts.

They made their way to a platform below, and on the blue one was a golden screw.

"I bet I can unscrew it with my spin." Mario guessed.

He jumps on the screw and spins to unscrew it. They go through the hole that remained, and there was an unscrewed blue screw. Mario spins on it to screw it back, and eventually, a bridge appeared leading them to a wall of gravity.

They used the gravity wall to reach another side. Upon avoiding a Sentry Beam, they went on the walls again. There was a spinning platform with another blue screw. Mario screws it back, causing the platform to stop spinning, making colorful Star Bits appear. He then unscrews a gold screw up ahead, and the path to the Launch Star opened.

The next area was a bunch of arranged colorful blocks and some conveyer belts. They first defeated another Mecha-Koopa, and up ahead was another question mark coin.

"There's another question mark coin-a! Let's-a see what it triggers now." Mario said and they touched the coin, making the same curious sound, and eventually, a grey mushroom with a spring texture on its cap showed up.

"Whoa! Why does this mushroom look so strange?" Sonic asked, looking at the Spring Mushroom.

"Its cap looks like a squashed spring… I wonder if it's a spring Power-Up?" Mario wondered.

"Only one way to find out."

They reached their hands to touch the Spring Mushroom. A sparkle of white light surrounded them. Once it disappears in a flash, this is how Mario and Sonic ended up:

Nothing really changed for Mario by his clothing, except he got a huge spring wrapped around his body, which made him very uncomfortable.

Sonic, however, got a Shoe Upgrade like in his Adventure games; the upper part of his shoes, soles and heels got some steel parts, making it look like boots. On the heels' soles were small red springs (it's like the item from Sonic Chaos).

Mario was now Spring Mario and Sonic was Spring Sonic (yeah…sort of).

"Cool! It's like I got a Shoe Upgrade!" Spring Sonic exclaimed, looking at his new shoes.

"Yeah…but…what…about…a…me?!" Spring Mario complained; because he couldn't stop bouncing, he wasn't able to speak normally.

"Oh, chill out, Mario. Once we get out of this place, the Power-Up should go away." Spring Sonic rolled his eyes. "Besides, just like you, I will only be able to move by jumping anyways, because I can't walk in these shoes."

"If…you…say…so…" Spring Mario said.

They started to bounce forward. Spring Mario was flipping over and over when he moves, making him feel a bit woozy. They reached a very tall platform in which they had to use all their strength by pressing their bodies down on the ground to give pressure to their springs, and taking to the skies.

"YAHOOO!" Spring Sonic cheered.

Upon landing, the spring heroes continued bouncing forward, passing by some more conveyer belts and doing more high jumps, reaching the top of a block tower, where a Launch Star awaits. As soon as Mario and Sonic got inside the Launch Star, their Spring Power-Ups wore off.

They landed on a grey wooden platform that was connecting an aqua-green wooden cube by a black wooden path. Carved in the aqua-green wooden cube was a giant screw.

"Phew! I can finally speak normally now since that-a giant spring is gone." Mario sighed in relief.

"Well, I kinda enjoyed that Shoe Upgrade for me. But it's just too boring to keep jumping to move; I'd rather prefer running."Sonic commented.

"You have a point there. Let's keep going."

They began their search on the wooden platform they were on; there was a Star Chip above a Sentry Beam on the wooden gear carved on the platform. After taking the first Chip, and passing by the black wooden path that had electrifying spinning black balls, they found the other Star Chip above an orange spring.

The remaining Star Chips were on the cube and on the giant screw. They found the third Chip by breaking a glass crystal. For the fourth and fifth Chips, which they both were at the screw, they had to lower the screw's pointy end. Mario went to the giant screw's head, where there was a Star Chip and a blue screw. He screws it back, and eventually, the giant screw screws down, and the heroes were able to climb its pointy end to reach the last Star Chip.

The five Star Chips created a Launch Star, and the heroes use it.

Their next destination was a giant plate with a spoon and a fork leaning against an empty bottle with a Launch Star inside of it. The bottle's cap was too high to reach, so the heroes needed the Spring Mushroom again, which was on the spoon. They used their high jumps, and ground-pounded the bottle's cap, which was a rock, and went inside the Launch Star.

* * *

They finally reached the giant Mecha-Bowser robot, where it was keeping the Gearmos and a cream-colored mobian rabbit, which was panicking and screaming for help.

The heroes landed on the large conveyer belt leading straight to the robot's feet.

"God almighty! How are we going to beat that giant robot?!" Sonic gasped.

"Let's start by climbing on his feet!" Mario suggested. "I'll take the left one and you'll take the right one!"

They nodded and split up. Mario climbed on the left ankle, where there was a blue screw at its knee. He screws it and goes to the orange pipe at the robot's thigh. With Sonic, he found a blue screw at its right thigh. He spins dash on it to screw it, and a Sling Star showed up above his head. Mario arrived just in time where Sonic was, and both used the Sling Star.

The Sling Star sent them to the robot's right part of its torso. There were four gold screws on it; the heroes used their abilities to unscrew them all, and the plate opens up, revealing two gaps underneath it. There was a green Warp Pipe on one of them. The heroes go down the pipe.

The pipe took them to an upper platform bridge, leading them to the robot's left opened claw, which had walls of gravity. They ventured on its left arm, and once they reached its shoulder, Mario unscrews the gold screw on it, and a Launch Star showed up as the left arm was falling. The heroes quickly used the Launch Star.

The Launch Star sends them to a bridge platform leading to the robot's head. There was another Spring Mushroom on the side of the bridge. The heroes went back into their spring forms and bounced their way forward, defeating a Magikoopa up ahead. As soon as they reached Mecha-Bowser's neck, they saw the captive Gearmos, but what shocked Sonic was that alongside the Gearmos was someone familiar to him.

"Get us out of here!" one of the Gearmos shouted.

"Mr. Sonic! Help me!" the rabbit called for Sonic upon seeing him.

"Cream! Don't worry; we'll get you and the Gearmos out!" Sonic said.

But Sonic didn't notice the fireball coming at him; he was hit by it, losing the Spring Power-Up.

"GAH!" Sonic screamed from the impact.

"Sonic!" Cream shouted.

"I've got THIS!" Spring Mario, who was currently on top of Mecha-Bowser's head, shouted as he does a high spring jump, and ground-pounds the pile of rocks.

Eventually, parts of Mecha-Bowser's head explode and its body starts to malfunction; it was about to explode.

 ***BOOOOOOMM!***

"AAAAHHHH!" Cream screamed while falling, but luckily, Sonic grabbed her and held her close to his body to avoid the impact. After all of the Gearmos and Mario, who had lost the Power-Up because of the explosion, landed safely on the conveyer belt, which has stopped moving, Sonic landed on his feet holding Cream with him. He gently places Cream down. A Power Star came after the explosion.

"I knew that Mecha-Bowser had the Power Star all along!" Mario said. He then looked at Sonic comforting Cream.

"Are you alright, Cream?" Sonic asked in concern.

"I'm…I'm fine. Thanks, Mr. Sonic." Cream answered.

"So she's the one that Rosalina was referring to?" Mario came in.

"Yup." Sonic nodded. "Cream, this is Mario, the hero of this dimension we're in."

"Oh, nice to meet you Mr. Mario! I'm Cream!" Cream said.

" _She sure seems very young and kind._ " Mario said in his thoughts as he greets Cream with a soft smile.

"Mr. Sonic, I couldn't believe I was separated from my Chao Cheese…I'm so worried about him! I hope he's okay…" Cream sighed saddened.

"Hey, don't worry Cream! He's already with us safe and sound!" Sonic said in a soft tone, giving thumbs up.

"Really?! Where is he?" Cream asked.

"He's at the Comet Observatory, playing with the Lumas. That-a Power Star will take us there." Mario replied, pointing at the Power Star.

"Okay." Cream smiled.

The three reached their hands to touch the Power Star, and it glows in a bright light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I chose Toy Time Galaxy for Cream since she's a child, and this galaxy was all about children things. I first planned to use the Bouncing Down Cake Lane mission since I like sweets, but I soon scratched that because I wanted Cream to be trapped somewhere, and that's why I went with the first mission instead.  
**

 **Because I don't like the Spring Power-Up that much, I didn't want Sonic to get the same wrapped spring like Mario has so I went with something that's like a Shoe Upgrade, which I think it fits Sonic better (I've based off of a DeviantArt picture to describe Sonic's new Spring Shoes). If he was in the game, he would be so much easier to control than Mario, right? ;P**

 **Another one of Sonic's friends has been rescued! Since Cream is the only one found in the Engine Room dome, that means Shadow, Silver and Blaze are all located in the galaxies from the final dome it seems. Next chapter coming soon! And please review.**


	21. Individual Tasks

**There we go! Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Individual Tasks**

Upon returning to the Observatory, Cream was so happy to see her friends and Cheese safe and sound. She was also enjoying seeing Cheese playing with the Lumas. Mario and Sonic were having a talk with Rosalina.

"Look at that! When you found the Power Star, the number below has decreased to 07." Rosalina said.

"Wow…that Star Counter sure works then!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You bet!" Mario joined in. "And-…Oof…" but suddenly, he felt a bit woozy and placed his hand on his head.

"Is something wrong with you, Mario?" Rosalina asked worriedly.

"Well, we've just stumbled across a new Power-Up at Toy Time Galaxy which made Mario flip on his head over and over again. He's now feeling a bit dizzy, that's it." Sonic explained.

"Hmm, if that's the case, he should probably head to a galaxy that has a lot of water; that'll help him refresh his head a little bit before taking a rest." Rosalina said.

"I see. Is there a galaxy at the Engine Room that has water, by the way?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, it's called Bonefin Galaxy. Mario better be careful though, because this galaxy is home to a deadly fish…" Rosalina warned.

"Oh boy… Mario, do you think you can handle that? Because you're about to head to a galaxy that's home to a dangerous fish…" Sonic asked unsure.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Mario said with confidence.

"Okay then. I'll be waiting here." Sonic nodded.

"Be careful." Rosalina said.

Mario then heads out on his own to the next opened galaxy: Bonefin Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy was a simple planet of water, which was home to a giant fish made entirely of bones; Kingfin.

Mario first landed on a Green Starshoroom, located a bit miles away from the planet. He uses the Launch Star right in front of him, and takes off towards the planet.

Upon landing underwater, Mario suddenly hears a noise that sounded like cracking bones.

" _Is he here already?!_ " Mario gasped in his thoughts.

Indeed he was right; out of nowhere came a scary bone fish with yellow laser lights coming out from his eyes and very sharp fangs, like a shark's. It was Kingfin.

Kingfin didn't even try to attack Mario; he just swims around the water doing nothing.

" _I better find a way to beat this guy!_ " Mario said in his thoughts. He swims everywhere, and then came upon a red Koopa Shell. " _A Koopa Shell! This will damage him!_ "

Without hesitating, Mario swims towards the Koopa Shell and grabs it. He rode with it, hoping to locate Kingfin. Upon spotting Kingfin, Mario quickly follows him, and when he was close enough, he throws the shell. It hits Kingfin's ribs.

After receiving the first strike from Mario, Kingfin starts his other attacking method: he summons robotic fishes out of the volcanic craters. The robot fishes chase after Mario.

" _Uh oh!_ " Mario gasped and quickly hid behind one of the underwater volcanoes so that the robot fishes lose track of him. " _I must find another Koopa Shell around here somewhere, and fast!_ "

He swims through the volcanoes, and spotted another Koopa Shell; that one was green, so Mario had to aim it right in order to hit Kingfin again.

He once again swims with the shell, grabbing an air bubble since he was almost losing air, and chased after Kingfin. Mario stays close behind Kingfin, and throws the shell, hitting Kingfin at the ribs again.

Mario quickly grabs another green shell that just reappeared from where he grabbed it, and throws it at Kingfin's jaw this time.

Kingfin's bones started to crumble a bit. Noticing this, he summons even more robot fishes to attack Mario.

" _Great, he's summoning even more of these guys!_ " Mario cursed. He quickly swims away from the robot fishes.

This time, Kingfin was destroying nearly everything in his path, which was the reason why Mario was hearing crumbling noises. He quickly grabs another Koopa Shell, and almost startled when Kingfin swam right above his head.

" _Whoa!_ " Mario startled as he throws the shell at the same time. Luckily for him, the bad-thrown shell hit Kingfin at his tail.

" _Well, that was lucky._ " Mario said.

But then, he was ambushed by one of the robot fishes and was hit by it.

"Uhof!" Mario groaned from the impact. " _I need to be more careful! Oh god, I need air!_ "

He quickly swims to an air bubble to regain air back.

" _Whew! That was close. Now, where's the Koopa Shell?_ " He said as he searches for a Koopa Shell since the fish hit him out of his track. " _Oh! There it is! Time to finish him for good!_ "

He grabs the shell, and located Kingfin.

" _Just a little closer…!_ "

Mario then throws the shell, hitting Kingfin at the ribs again. Eventually, Kingfin starts to wobble and started to stop swimming. Then, his body explodes. Once his head exploded, a Power Star showed up.

" _I did it!_ " Mario cheered and swims to the Power Star.

Once he grabbed it, the Star glowed so brightly that even its light was reflected in the water.

* * *

Mario was back at the Observatory. Rosalina and Sonic noticed the counter going down to 06 and noticed Mario. They were impressed that he managed to make it back alive.

"Wow, Mario! I can't believe you actually defeated that huge bone fish!" Sonic congratulated.

"Wait, you were seeing me doing it?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I used my magic to create an image of you at the galaxy. I and Sonic watched your whole fight against Kingfin. That was very impressive for someone feeling dizzy." Rosalina said.

"Oh, it was nothing!" Mario said with a smile.

Soon, the Mailtoad came to Mario.

"Mario! Just in time you came back here!" the Mailtoad said. "You have a letter from Luigi again!" he then hands Mario a green letter with the same writing as before. Upon reading the letter, Mario shook his head.

"Let me guess; Tails and your brother went on their own again?" Sonic guessed. Mario nodded. "Great, looks like we have to locate them once again…" he face palmed. "So, what's the picture he sent this time?"

Mario picked up the picture; it showed Luigi grabbing hold of a tree's trunk, looking quite scared, and Tails was just below the tree where Luigi was. On the background was a fountain.

"Wait a second… I've seen that fountain before!" Mario said. "That's where I found the question mark coin which triggered the Bee Mushroom-a!"

"Really? And where was this place?" Sonic asked.

"Honeyhive Galaxy." Mario answered.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"I'm afraid Mario won't be able to tag along…" Rosalina suddenly came in.

"What? Why?" Sonic asked.

"Mario must rest now. The water was just for refreshing, remember? He's still a bit dizzy, so only you should go instead, Sonic."

"Well… Okay then. I'll try and find Luigi and Tails by myself. I hope you'll recover soon, Mario." Sonic said.

"I'll be fine, Sonic. Oh, take the picture so that you won't forget where the right location is-a." Mario gave the picture to Sonic before going with Rosalina. "Good luck!"

Sonic waved to Mario and set off on his own. Rosalina led Mario to the Fountain.

"The Fountain's relaxing waters will help cure your dizziness." Rosalina said.

Back with Sonic, he goes inside the Terrace, and gets launched to Honeyhive Galaxy.

* * *

Upon arriving there, he first goes to the area where the fountain was and checked the picture again.

"Okay, Mario was right; this fountain is the exact same one from this picture." Sonic said, looking at the picture for comparison. "So I should be at the right spot. I'm guessing that they might be at… The top of that hill!" he turns his head to a hill next to the location he just landed; there was a tree right next to the waterfall. He dashes back there.

As he was climbing the hill, he could hear Tails' voice from above:

"Come on, Luigi! I've already took out that bug guy! Now could you please get down from there?!" Tails called, with a serious expression on his face.

"I-I-I can't-a! Seriously, I can't get down here by myself!" Luigi panicked, still holding on the tree trunk.

"Oh, brother…" Tails face palmed. Soon, he turned his head and noticed Sonic. "Sonic! Thank goodness you're here! Luigi got himself into trouble again and can't seem to get down from there. Could you help me?"

"Don't worry, Tails. I got this." Sonic replied. He then stands on the spot right below Luigi's.

"Okay, Luigi. It's time for you to get down here. I'll show you how it's done!" Sonic smirked as he curls into a ball and home attacks Luigi. Eventually, upon getting hit by Sonic's Homing Attack, Luigi lost his grip on the trunk and falls down to the ground on his butt. Luigi got himself back up.

"Owowowow…" he groaned as he gets up. "Oh, hey Sonic! I hid because of that big, scary bug!"

"Yeah…and even after I defeated it, Luigi still didn't get down!" Tails rolled his eyes.

"Whatever… Let's just get the Power Star and go home." Luigi said and reached his pocket to reveal the Power Star. "Grab that Power Star, and let's head back!"

"Uh, Sonic, wait. Where's Mario? Isn't he always with you?" Tails asked.

"Umm, I'll explain when we get back." Sonic said as the group grabbed the Power Star and transported back to the Observatory.

Upon arriving there, Sonic explained to Luigi and Tails what happened to Mario.

"Oh, so my brother is recovering from dizziness?" Luigi said.

"Yep." Sonic nodded.

"If Mario is resting now, we should probably rest too." Tails suggested.

"You're right, Tails. After all, Mario and I never got a moment to rest actually." Sonic said.

"Yeah, I'm also beat too…going out collecting Power Stars can be very tiring…" Luigi sweated. "So, I and Tails will leave the rest of the Power Stars to you."

"You can count on us, Luigi." Sonic said, doing a nod.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Because I didn't want to put the dome boss right away, I decided for Mario and Sonic going into separate tasks: one heading to another galaxy of the dome, and the other doing the last Luigi and Tails mission!  
**

 **The next chapter will finally have the boss fight from the Engine Room dome! Until then! Please review.**


	22. A Dual Battle

**Here's one more chapter for today.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: A Dual Battle**

After a while, Mario's dizziness was finally gone, and he was free to adventure once again. He and Sonic met up.

"Feeling all better, Mario?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, I'm better now." Mario nodded.

"Now that you both have rested enough, you should be able to tackle the enemy base right now." Rosalina said.

"Sweet! Ready to go, buddy?" Sonic asked.

"You bet!" Mario answered, giving thumbs up.

They went at the Engine Room, and used a Launch Star, sending them to Bowser Jr.'s Lava Reactor.

* * *

They first landed on a planet made of rock with holes leading to a black hole inside. After defeating some Goombas, they noticed a Bullet Bill cannon, shooting out homing Bullet Bills. They remembered that it was the same tactic as before; lure the Bullet Bill at the wooden cage where the Launch Star was. They did it successfully, and the Launch Star was freed. They use it.

They came upon some iron grating platforms that sink in the lava planet they were on. They made it across while dodging the Blue Podoboos and flames in their way. In order to get out of there, they had to defeat the two Octopuses at the end of the path. Upon defeating them, a Launch Star appeared.

It took them to the other side of the lava planet. An alarming sound came in. Bowser Jr. arrived at his airship as well as Eggman arrived at his Eggmobile.

"Bowser Jr. and Eggman together?!" Mario was astonished.

"If we give up any more Grand Stars and Chaos Emeralds, my dad's gonna get MAAAAAAD!" Bowser Jr. smirked.

"So this calls for my ultimate weapon!" Eggman announced as a giant robot that looks like an octopus rose up from the lava. "Feast your eyes on this! The Egg Octo!"

The Egg Octo had two cockpit rooms for two people on both sides of the head, replacing its 'eyes'.

"Wow, I've never imagined that you're able to build new toys that fast!" Sonic teased.

"Ha ha! That's because I helped him build it, foolish hedgehog guy!" Bowser Jr. taunted.

"Meh, whatever." Sonic shrugged with his eyes closed.

"Now, let's not waste any time. Bowser Jr., get inside your cockpit!" Eggman demanded as he goes into his cockpit, the left one. Bowser Jr. jumped off from his airship and landed inside the right cockpit.

Both cockpits close and the Egg Octo moves.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Watch as I control the coconut projectiles and missiles…" Eggman started.

"…while I control the volleying and fire!" Bowser Jr. complemented.

"Looks like this is a duo fight!" Sonic said, getting into his fighting stance.

"You got it right-a! Let's-a do this!" Mario said with determination.

Bowser Jr. begins by pressing the fire button, and the Egg Octo shoots out Blue Podoboos out of its 'nose'. The Podoboos landed on some corners of the large doughnut-shaped platform where Mario and Sonic were standing on. The heroes ran away from the Podoboos until they disappeared.

Eggman then pushes the coconut button and it made the Egg Octo shoot out flaming coconuts first, and then switched to normal coconuts.

"Ha! About time!" Sonic grinned and home attacks the coconuts, sending them back to the Egg Octo. But Bowser Jr. pushes another button to make the Egg Octo move its metal tentacles to rebound the coconuts back.

"Here we go again…" Sonic sighed and quickly home attacks the coconuts to rebound them back with high speed.

Bowser Jr. didn't react in time, and the coconuts hit the Egg Octo's head, and Eggman and Bowser Jr.'s cockpits.

"OOW!" Bowser Jr. groaned from the impact.

"Curse you!" Eggman cursed.

Bowser Jr. once again sent more Blue Podoboos at the platform, but they didn't disappear this time. Eggman made the Egg Octo shoot out three regular coconuts. Sonic home attacks them once again, and when Bowser Jr. rebound them once again, Sonic was about to home attack them again, but a Podoboo distracted him and he had to move out of the way.

"Dang it!" Sonic mumbled.

"Take that-a!" Mario suddenly came in and spin attacks the coconuts back. Bowser Jr. rebounds them for the second time, but when Mario sent the coconuts back, they hit the Egg Octo for a second time.

The Egg Octo gets in a mad state. Same with Eggman and Bowser Jr.

"Grrrrr! Get a load of this!" Eggman growled and presses the missile button, and Bowser Jr. presses the fire button at the same time, which made the Egg Octo shoot out missiles and Podoboos simultaneously.

"WHOA!" both heroes gasped in shock and tried to dodge the Podoboos and missiles. One of the missiles nearly hit Mario.

"That was close!" Mario sighed in relief.

"Oh god, here comes more!" Sonic warned as more missiles came out. "I guess we should work together at this part."

"You're right. After all, it's a dual fight-a." Mario agreed.

The heroes stayed together, dodging the Podoboos and missiles and getting ready for another coconut volley. The Egg Octo shoots out flaming coconuts first before switching up to normal coconuts. It was a tough volley this time; Mario was the first one to attack the coconut, then Sonic home attacks it after the first rebound, then Mario did it again after the second rebound.

Then after the third rebound, Mario and Sonic were about to land on the Podoboos after they worked together at the last attack, but luckily, the missiles and Podoboos disappeared after the coconuts hit Eggman and Bowser Jr.'s cockpits. The Egg Octo starts to malfunction.

"WHAT?! How?!" Eggman shouted.

"Yikes! Let's get out of here!" Bowser Jr. panicked.

Eggman then quickly pushes a button to make he and Bowser Jr. eject out from their cockpits and they both escaped by Bowser Jr.'s airship and Eggman's Eggmobile just in time before the Egg Octo explodes.

"…and they escaped again." Sonic sassed.

"Whatever. We'll encounter them again." Mario said.

Then, when the Egg Octo exploded, a Grand Star and a Chaos Emerald, the Cyan one, came out and flies to the heroes.

"The other Grand Star!" Mario cheered.

"And Chaos Emerald!" Sonic added. "Only one remaining!"

"Well, this is actually the last Grand Star according to what Rosalina told me." Mario said.

"Really? So that means the Grand Star quest is already done. That means only my friends, Chaos Emerald and Power Star quests are still remaining to be done."

"You got a point there. Let's hurry and grab them."

Mario then grabs the last Grand Star, while Sonic grabs the Cyan Chaos Emerald, and the objects glow.

* * *

At the Observatory, the heroes watched the Grand Star spin, evolved by white light, and plunge into the beacon, turning it in a bright blue color and growing to its maximum size. The Cyan Emerald flies and hovers above the Engine Room's entrance. A pink pipe gets lit, and as it follows its path, it lit three Warp Pads leading even higher at the Observatory; two of them lead to a curious floating island with a blue roofed house where the Green Chaos Emerald was hovering above its entrance. Then, the last dome's door opens.

"Congratulations to you both, Mario and Sonic." Rosalina thanked. "Thanks to you, the Comet Observatory's beacon is restored to its maximum once again and all of the Domes are working again."

"No problem, Rosalina!" Sonic gave thumbs up. Rosalina giggled a bit. "Now let me guess, my three remaining friends, remaining Power Stars and the last Chaos Emerald are all at the next dome's galaxies?"

"Correct. The newly opened dome is the Garden. Your three remaining friends are waiting for you both at these new galaxies: Deep Dark, Dreadnought and Melty Molten." Rosalina said.

"Hey, wait a second… There are four stars remaining, right?" Charmy interrupted. "How come there are three galaxies, but four stars? If two of the stars are in two of those galaxies and the last Chaos Emerald is in the remaining one, then where are the other two stars?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Rosalina giggled.

"Well then, good luck to you both on finding the remaining Power Stars!" Tails said.

"Don't forget our friends and the last Emerald as well!" Knuckles added.

"We'll be all counting on you, Mr. Mario and Mr. Sonic!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese joined in.

Mario and Sonic smiled at those comments; they were glad that their adventure is almost at end.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing the boss fight, especially having Bowser Jr. and Eggman at the same time! Because of that, I had to change the title of the chapter (since I take their names from the Star missions).  
**

 **Finally, the last dome where the rest of Sonic's friends awaits is open! Which ones are in which galaxy? And where the other two Stars would be? Next chapter coming out tomorrow! Please review.**


	23. The Underground Ghost Ship

**Next chapter done!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Underground Ghost Ship**

Mario and Sonic are now tasked of finding the other three of Sonic's friends in the Garden's galaxies, the last Chaos Emerald and the remaining four Power Stars. Once all of these tasks are completed, the heroes should be able to head to the center of the universe, beat their archenemies and save Mario's special one.

Sonic was still unsure of what Mario's special one would be, but he was determined to help him as much as he could now that their friendship is much stronger as before. The two heroes rode the Warp Pads leading them to the Garden dome.

The Garden was the most different dome than the other ones; first of all, it doesn't look like a room at all! Its interior looked like an open peaceful grassy field where the sky was pure blue with white clouds and birds were chirping. There were also tall rocks and flower patches with butterflies flying on them scattered around the field.

The heroes were amazed at this secret dome's interior. After looking around, they used the Pull Star above. When the three galaxies' holograms appeared, they chose to go to Deep Dark Galaxy first. A Launch Star sent them there.

* * *

Deep Dark Galaxy takes place in an underwater grotto. On its depths was a sunken ship filled with ghosts. On the surface was a simple beach.

The heroes landed on the beach part, where they spotted the Toad Brigade relaxing there.

"We're currently on vaca…er…I mean, galactic survey duty! Please be patient with us." Captain Toad said.

They went to the middle of the beach, where they found a cannon entrance and next to it was a Green Toad spinning in circles.

"Cannon! Get all you can in the cannon!" the Green Toad sung.

"You got that Orange Wisp with you, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"Sure thing." Sonic nodded as the Rocket Wisp came out. Mario then hopped inside the cannon.

"Ready for blastoff!" Mario announced as he aims the cannon to the left planet.

"Ready…BLASTOFF!" Mario shouted as he launches off the cannon while Sonic at the same time activates his Rocket form, taking off with Mario towards the planet.

As they were approaching the planet, both heroes came upon a Rainbow Star in the way. Miraculously, they ended up touching the Power-Up at the same time. Mario and Sonic landed on the planet as Rainbow Mario and Rainbow Sonic.

The planet they were on was filled with Octoguys. The rainbow heroes ran around freely on the planet, taking down every Octoguy unfortunate enough to escape from them. As they were taking down the Octoguys, when the invincible heroes crossed with one another, they did a high-five.

Once all of the Octoguys were defeated, Rainbow Mario noticed a Fire Flower from below the planet, but when he tried to touch it, the Fire Flower just flung away.

"O—kay… That was weird." Mario said with a confused expression on his face right after the Rainbow Star's effect wears off. The Fire Flower then comes back for no reason.

"What just happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well, when I was on my rainbow form I touched the Fire Flower and it just flew away from me. And after some seconds it came back here again-a." Mario explained.

"Strange… But whatever. Just grab the Fire Flower because before the takeoff I've just spotted two torches at the beach area leading to a closed gate."

"Okey."

Mario touches the Fire Flower, transforming into Fire Mario. Then the heroes quickly used the Sling Star on the opposite side of the planet to send them back to the beach area. Fire Mario then lit the two torches at the side of the closed gate, and eventually, the gate lowers down, and the Fire Flower's effect wears off.

They proceeded through the opened path, defeating an annoying Magikoopa, and coming upon a pool of water.

"Oh, come on! Water again?! Geez, just how much water does your world have?!" Sonic complained.

"Maybe it's because basically everyone in my world can swim. I have no idea either." Mario shrugged. "But what's the point of acting like that again every time you see water? Remember back at the Beach Bowl Galaxy? I helped you every time we were underwater, isn't that right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Alright, could you help me again, buddy?"

"You got it!"

Mario grabbed hold of Sonic's hand, and they both took a deep breath before diving in the water. As Mario swims deeper and deeper, the water gets even darker from below. They encountered some Bloopers in their way down.

He swims down until he found an arrow made of Star Bits pointing to the right direction. The heroes follow the Star Bits' path, which it led to a blue switch. Mario flips the switch, and the cage behind some bricks opens. He swims up, avoiding some mines and jellyfishes and flipped another switch.

Once the final gate opens up, the heroes saw the surface. They emerged from it, and breathed heavily. They head to the shore.

"Well, that swimming was way longer than the one in Beach Bowl Galaxy…" Sonic commented.

"I know. Whoa…look at this place…" Mario gasped at his signs.

They were in a grotto where a ship was standing at the middle. There were also Boos patrolling the area.

They did a little exploration in this area, until they were ready to head to the ship's deck.

Upon arriving there, they hear someone screaming:

"Somebody get me out of here!"

The heroes searched for the source where that voice came from. They looked up, and Sonic gasped at what he saw: tied in chains made of purple magic at the ship's mast, there was a purple mobian cat.

"Is that feline one of your friends?" Mario guessed. Sonic nodded.

Suddenly, a purple barrier surrounded the ship. From the bright moon in the sky came a female koopa wizard wearing a dark purple robe. She also had aqua green fingernails and dark purple lipstick. She was Kamella.

She begins by teleporting and casting magic from her wand. The heroes moved out of the magic's way. Kamella then casts a Green Koopa Troopa with her wand.

"That's it! Attacking enemies with Koopa Shells always seem to work." Mario said.

"If that's the case, I'll make the Koopa retreat into its shell and you attack with it, since you're good with shells." Sonic said.

"All right. Let's-a do this!"

Sonic then home attacks the Koopa, making it retreat into its shell. Upon landing, Sonic almost got hit by Kamella's magic.

"Whoa! Almost!" Sonic gasped.

Mario quickly grabs the shell and waits for Kamella to reappear; once she did so, Mario throws the shell at her. Upon the hit, Kamella decides to teleport to the ship's deck and attack from there instead.

"Oh god, she's on the ship!" Mario shouted.

Kamella uses her fire magic once again but faster; her magic managed to hit Mario, causing his butt to set aflame.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Mario screamed in pain.

"Mario! How dare you teleported to here!" Sonic growled at Kamella. "Whoa!" he dodges the other fire magic she tried casting at Sonic's direction.

Mario manages to fan the fire out, and Kamella shoots out from her wand another Koopa Troopa. Sonic home attacks it, Mario grabbed its shell, quickly dodging Kamella's other fire magic attack and attacked her with the shell.

After the second hit, Kamella screams and flies above the ship's mast, and summons two Magikoopas on the mast's platform.

"Great, we now have to avoid hers AND the Magikoopas' attacks…" Mario complained.

"Well, we are able to dodge their attacks already, right?" Sonic insisted.

"If you say so, then let's climb up!"

Mario grabs on the pole that was at the side of the mast and started to climb. But before Sonic could climb as well, he heard the feline's voice again.

"Sonic! It's you! Could you help me get out?" the feline asked.

"Don't worry, Blaze! We'll save you! But first, we've got to deal with that female wizard first!" Sonic assured as he climbs the pole.

"Be careful!" Blaze warned.

Once he was on the mast's platform, he witnessed Mario dodging all of the Koopa wizards' fire magics.

"Mamamia! What a mess!" Mario panicked.

Sonic quickly got rid of the two Magikoopas. Mario noticed Sonic and thanked.

"No problem! Now let's end that wicked wizard once and for all!" Sonic said heroically.

"Yeah!" Mario grinned.

Kamella then summons another Green Koopa. The heroes did the same as before to attack Kamella. Now they only have one more hit to end the battle. Just like last time, Kamella teleports inside the ship's mast and attacks from there. After the heroes dodged her attacks and Mario threw one last Koopa Shell at Kamella, Kamella screams in defeat as she slowly spins in place before exploding in a puff of smoke.

Only her wand remained, and it exploded into a Power Star. With Kamella's wand exploded, the magical chains keeping Blaze tied at the mast vanished. She was falling to the ground until Mario caught her in almost bridal style. He gently places Blaze on the ground and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine… Thanks for catching me." Blaze answered, blushing a little. "Who are you?" she asked, standing up.

"I'm-a Mario!" Mario greeted.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Blaze, a princess from a parallel dimension. My job is to guard the Sol Emeralds." Blaze introduced.

"She's from a dimension that's way different than mine's. She's also a friend of Silver, a hedgehog from the future." Sonic added. "But how did you get tied up at the mast? It was because of that witch I and Mario just fought earlier?"

"Yes. She first tied me on normal ropes, but I was able to break free using my pyrokinesis. I was about to fight her, but then she decided to trap me on the mast with magical chains, in which this time I couldn't break free." Blaze explained.

"Wait, you can shoot fire?" Mario asked.

"Mmhm. Why?"

"Well, that's because Mario can also shoot fire, but he needs a Power-Up in order to do that." Sonic said.

"I see. And speaking of Silver, where is he, Sonic? I'm kind of worried about him…" Blaze sighed.

"We still didn't find him yet, but I believe he'll be the next one we'll find in the next galaxy." Sonic guessed.

"With that said, let's grab that-a Power Star and go back to the Observatory." Mario directed to the Star.

They all touched the Power Star, and it glowed in a bright light.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Looks like Blaze was the one found in this galaxy! I chose this one for her since she's the only one that makes sense of being captive by Kamella. So that means Silver and Shadow are the only ones remaining to be found!  
**

 **I always find it awkward and funny that everytime you touch the Fire Flower from that planet while still under the effects of the Rainbow Star, the Power-Up just flies away from you for no reason, so I decided to add it here 'cause why not?**

 **Which one of Sonic's remaining friends will our heroes find at the Dreadnought Galaxy? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	24. Infiltrating the Dreadnought

**Done with the other chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Infiltrating the Dreadnought**

"Congrats on finding another one of Sonic's friends and another Power Star." Rosalina congratulated the heroes. The Star Counter now showed the number 03. "Only three more Stars and the Comet Observatory will have full power again."

"And only two of us remain!" Amy exclaimed.

"Correct. I can sense the next one waiting for you at Dreadnought Galaxy. Be careful you both; there are a lot of traps there."

"You can count on us! We can do this!" Sonic gave thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Mario nodded.

"I sure hope Silver is there… Good luck to you both, by the way." Blaze said.

The heroes went back to the Garden and into Dreadnought Galaxy.

* * *

This galaxy was a large space station. It also features different platforms scattered around the place. The heroes landed on the bottom of one of these platforms; it was shaped like an hourglass with its top and bottom in a colorful checkered pattern. There were a lot of yellow dangerous energy beams on this platform. The heroes made their way to its top, avoiding the energy beams, where the Launch Star awaits.

It took them to the entrance of the Dreadnought; by a Warp Pipe. However, it was protected by three Goombeetles. The heroes defeated them, and the barrier around the pipe disintegrates, and they go through it.

They were now inside the Dreadnought; it looked very futuristic from the inside. This place also has gravity too, since there were arrows pointing downwards. There were moving platforms everywhere, so the heroes had to wall-jump and also avoid them to not get crushed. They arrived in a corner where there was a green arrow. Mario spin attacks it, and not only the arrow's direction and color changed, but the gravity too.

The heroes fell to the direction of the arrow by the gravity. After avoiding the cannonballs, they came upon a Warp Pipe. They use it, taking them outside.

The pipe took them to a set of yellow platforms made of steel. As soon as the heroes stepped forward, a Topman showed up.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Sonic pondered.

"Hmm… Oh I know-a! Like this, maybe!" Mario exclaimed, looking at the Topman. He jumps over it, and its cap turns yellow and pops out. Mario jumped on the cap, and it launched him into the air, steering to the platform above.

"Good job! Now's my turn!" Sonic said, doing the same as Mario did, and landed beside him.

They did the same tactic for the other Topmans to reach the top from the spinning platforms. Two walls were raising and lowering. The heroes did a wall jump and rode the walls to the very top, and there was a Launch Star.

They landed on a cubic-shaped planet, where platforms casting energy beams flipped to the cubic planet's surface, forcing the heroes to avoid them until they reached the Sling Star.

The Sling Star sent them to a round planet filled with tall platforms. The heroes could see the Power Star right in front of them, but it was too far and too high to reach it, so they had to find a way to reach it.

They tried searching on the floor for something, until they hear a voice:

"Great, my ESP powers are useless in this cage! Is it carved in the ground or something? Whatever the case, I hope there's someone who can help me here." The voice said.

"Wait, I recognize that voice!" Sonic gasped.

"If that's true, let's try to find the source of the voice." Mario said.

They navigated on the ground to search for the one who spoke. Then, for their surprise, they saw a silver-white mobian hedgehog trapped in one of those wooden cages! They approached the cage and saw none other than…

"…Silver?!" Sonic was surprised.

"Sonic! Thank goodness you're here! Could you help me get out of this cage? I've tried my ESP powers but they didn't work." Silver said.

"Sure thing, Silver. Wait right here." Sonic responded.

"If there's a wooden cage here-a, then that means there's gotta be a Bullet Bill cannon somewhere." Mario pointed out.

"I agree with you, Mario. But where could it be-…Aha! There it is!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing to a Bullet Bill cannon.

"Wow, good job, Sonic! You're really good at finding things that fast-a!" Mario said impressed.

"Heh! Fast is my thing!" Sonic grinned. "Now let me lure the Bullet Bill at the cage where my friend is!"

Mario nodded and Sonic approached the cannon. The cannon shot out a Homing Bullet Bill, searching for a target. Spotting Sonic, the Bullet Bill begins following him.

"Over here, bullet brain!" Sonic taunted as the Bullet Bill follows him. As soon as Sonic was approaching Silver's cage, he warned:

"Silver! You'd better duck for this!"

"What? Why are you-? Oh GOD!" Silver shouted in horror upon noticing the Bullet Bill coming to him, and quickly ducked.

Eventually, the Bullet Bill explodes on the cage, breaking it and freeing Silver.

"Sonic! Don't startle me like that!" Silver said not amused.

"Sorry, but that was the only way!" Sonic said sternly.

"Okay, I guess I can owe you for this." Silver said. "By the way, where did you get that bullet thing?"

"I was the one who guessed, but Sonic was the one who found the Bullet Bill cannon." Mario came in.

"Huh? Who is this guy, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"He's Mario, the hero from this dimension. That vortex sent all of us here." Sonic explained. "Mario, his name is Silver, the hedgehog from the future that I mentioned earlier after we rescued Blaze. And this guy is from a VERY distant future; about 200 years in the future!"

"Wow!" Mario was astonished.

"I also have psychic powers." Silver added, but then thought about Blaze. "By the way, did you just mention Blaze, Sonic? Where is she? Is she safe?"

"Yup, she's safe and sound in a place called the Comet Observatory." Sonic responded.

"But in order for us to go back, we need to grab that Power Star up there-a." Mario said, pointing to the Star.

"Say, since you have ESP powers, Silver, could you use them to lift all of us up there?" Sonic asked.

"I can't. I've already used too much energy to try to lift the wooden cage I was trapped on." Silver frowned. "But it wouldn't budge, so I grew tired. I've recovered a little bit, but it takes a lot of energy from me to lift all of us at once."

"Oh great… Guess we'll have to go through the long way, then." Sonic sighed. "But… How?"

"Hey look! I can see another wooden cage right there-a!" Mario suddenly pointed to the left; there was another wooden cage blocking some water sprays.

"Sweet! Time to lure another Bullet Bill there!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Uh, I think I should do it." Mario interrupted. "You and Silver climb onto one of these platforms and wait, okay?"

Sonic and Silver were confused. But they nodded and climbed onto the nearby platform. Mario went back to the Bullet Bill cannon and lured another Bullet Bill into the wooden cage. Once it exploded, the cage broke and half of the planet was filled with water.

"Oh…now I know why Mario said that…" Sonic gulped after seeing the planet filled with water. Silver face palms at that.

Eventually, the platforms casting energy beams, which were previously facing the cubic planet, flipped to the planet filled with water.

"Some things here…just got even worse." Sonic sweat dropped.

Then, Mario came to them.

"Well, we can now finally reach the Star now-a." he said.

"Yeah, but these energy beams are facing this planet now." Silver assured.

"Hmm, maybe we can use them as platforms! Their upper side doesn't even hurt." Mario insisted.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's be careful to not accidentally run into the energy beams, though." Sonic warned.

They nodded as they make their way to the platforms. After some platform riding and avoiding, they finally reached the platform where the Power Star was.

"We made it!" Sonic cheered.

"Oh yeah! Now let's grab it!" Mario said.

They grabbed hold of the Power Star, and it shines brightly.

* * *

Once they were back at the Observatory, Silver immediately saw his friend Blaze.

"Blaze! You're safe!" Silver exclaimed.

"Silver! I'm so glad you're okay!" Blaze replied as they both share a hug. Everyone watched the hedgehog and the feline having a moment together.

"These two fellows seem to be very close friends." Rosalina said.

"Indeed they are!" Sonic answered.

"Hmm, now that there are 10 of your friends here, that means there's only one remaining." Rosalina told Sonic.

"Rosalina is right! The only one remaining is Shadow!" Amy exclaimed.

"Is he and the last Chaos Emerald at the last galaxy from the Garden dome?" Rouge asked.

"You're correct. Sonic's last friend and the last Chaos Emerald are all at the Melty Molten Galaxy." Rosalina responded.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I wanted Shadow to be the last friend that Mario and Sonic would find, because the last galaxy before the final boss in the game is Melty Molten Galaxy, and since there aren't more Grand Stars, I decided to simply include the last Chaos Emerald at the last galaxy (after all, Shadow is the only one that's more interested on the Chaos Emeralds, right?), so that's why I chose Silver for Dreadnought Galaxy.  
**

 **See you all at the next chapter where Mario and Sonic will find Shadow and the seventh Emerald at Melty Molten! Please review.  
**


	25. The Sinking Lava Spire

**Took me a while, but I'm done with the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Sinking Lava Spire**

"So, are you ready to find them?" Rosalina asked.

"We sure are!" Sonic answered.

"Good. That galaxy has even more dangerous traps than you've ever faced. There's practically no time for you to rest there, and there are a lot of Sling Stars and Launch Stars than ever. Be careful and good luck to you both." Rosalina said.

"Okey-Dokey!" Mario nodded.

The heroes went back to the Garden and were shot at its final galaxy: Melty Molten.

* * *

Melty Molten was a place filled with lava everywhere. All sorts of enemies who can survive this place's heat live and patrol here. There was also a volcano and a lava spire in two different planets.

The heroes landed on the planet which had a volcano. As they went forward, they dodged steam vents coming from the ground, and encountered Lil'Cinders too. They also had to long jump to clear a lava gap, and landed on top of platforms that slowly sink into the lava.

After passing through the platforms, they reached a wall that they had to wall jump, while avoiding steam vents coming out of the walls too. Once they reached the top, they found a Sling Star at their right. They had to use two Sling Stars to reach the Launch Star which was at the top of the volcano. Once they used the Launch Star, the volcano erupts.

After using another Sling Star to reach one of the glass planets, they hopped on to another one where there was a Pull Star path. They traversed the Pull Star path, avoiding the little fiery planets in the way. The Launch Star was at the end of the path. After using it, they had to use yet another one to finally reach another planet.

They first landed on an upside down sunken saucer. After defeating a Lil'Cinder up ahead, they use the Sling Star to reach the planet that was halfway sunken in the lava. This planet was filled with lava holes, Lil'Cinders and steam vents.

"Rosalina was right; there are a lot of travel stars and we couldn't even stop and think!" Sonic pointed out.

"You have a point there. There were also a lot of dangers too. But it's one of the last galaxies, so the difficulty level must be high." Mario said.

"Yeah, you're right. Now let's not waste any time and collect those Star Chips, because these fire creatures just spotted us!"

They quickly moved out of the Lil'Cinders' way, and explored the whole planet in search for the Star Chips. They found the first one at a ledge directly left from their starting point, the second one between a trio of air vents at the right side, the third one on another ledge, the fourth one right after the third one, and the fifth on a far right ledge.

The five Chips united to create a Launch Star. The heroes use it.

Their next destination was a round planet with holes, meteors and large Thwomps. This area wasn't that troublesome for the heroes; they managed to reach the other side of the planet, and use the Launch Star.

They were now at a single platform-shaped planet where they had to collect more five Star Chips while avoiding falling meteors and Blue Podoboos. After getting all the Chips, the heroes use the newly formed Launch Star.

They finally reached the lava spire area. They first landed on a bunch of stone platforms, which started to sink upon stepping on them. They had to traverse them quickly.

At the end of the platforms' path, at the spire's base, the heroes spotted a black mobian hedgehog with red stripes. Sonic recognized the hedgehog and grinned. He went quietly towards him and greeted playfully:

"Hey, Shadow! How're you doing? And how did you get here so fast?"

"Faker! Can't you see that I'm on a mission to find the Chaos Emerald located here?!" Shadow growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I and this dimension's hero are here for the Emerald too." Sonic sassed.

"Hm?" Shadow did.

"He's right there." Sonic said, pointing to Mario as he lands at the spire's base beside Sonic. "His name is Mario. Mario, he's Shadow. He calls himself the Ultimate Lifeform, since he was just a creation to serve as a powerful weapon. He's also like a Doppelganger version of me, who can use Chaos powers." He then got close to Mario and whispered in his ear: "He's also…kind of a silent and serious person; doesn't show a lot of emotion, get it?" Mario nodded by that.

"I heard all of this, Faker." Shadow said sternly.

" ***sigh*** whatever." Sonic sighed. "Where's the Chaos Emerald by the way? Have you located it?"

"Yes. It's at the very top of this spire. Let's just get it and get out of this place." Shadow said as they all made a step forward.

But suddenly, the whole spire begins to shake. The tall rocks surrounding the spire crumble and fall, and the lava from the spire begins to rise.

"Oh damn!" Shadow cursed.

"Uh oh!" Mario stuttered.

"We better hurry to the top!" Sonic demanded.

The three made a mad dash to the top of the spire, avoiding more lava holes, Lil'Cinders and steam vents in their way to the top.

At the very top, the Chaos Emerald, the white one, was trapped inside a glass crystal.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic and Shadow said in unison.

"I'll break it!" Mario shouted as he spin attacks the crystal twice, freeing the White Chaos Emerald.

"Hm, good job. I'm actually quite impressed at what you did." Shadow said with a small grin. "Now let's hurry and grab the Emerald, because the lava is still rising up."

They all got their hands on the White Emerald, and it glowed so brightly that anybody far away from the lava spire area could see the glow.

* * *

When they all arrived back at the Observatory, the White Chaos Emerald flies all the way up, and hovers above the Garden's entrance. Now that all of the Emeralds were nearby, they all made a small glow of light.

Mario and Sonic saw everyone clapping for them.

"You did it, guys!" all of Sonic's friends that were already at the Observatory congratulated them.

"Congratulations." Rosalina spoke in a gentle tone. Upon noticing her, Shadow's eyes widened, having a vision of his long-lost friend; Maria, and quickly turned away from Rosalina.

"Is…something wrong with your newly found friend?" Rosalina asked confused.

"Umm, let me explain it to you, Rosalina." Rouge came in.

"Okay." Rosalina nodded.

"Well, the thing is… Is because when he looked at you, you probably reminded him of his long-lost friend named Maria; she also had blonde hair, blue eyes and blue clothing like you." Rouge explained.

"Oh, I see. Could you excuse me for a moment? I want to have a word with him." Rosalina said.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Rouge asked.

But Rosalina didn't answer Rouge's question; she simply floats to Shadow. Shadow noticed her coming.

"What do you want?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Your friend right there just told me that I remind you of someone from your past, right?" Rosalina spoke.

"Hmph, I don't even want to talk about it." Shadow scoffed.

"Look, I might not know who you are since you're not from my dimension, but, I…actually know how you feel right now." Rosalina responded with a small nod. Upon hearing this, Shadow turned to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"According to what your friend said, you lost someone which I think she was special to you, that you never wanted to let her go. Is that correct?" Rosalina asked. Shadow nodded. "You see, something similar happened to me in my past. When I was a child, I've lost my mother; she was someone very special to me… I didn't want to lose her. I really wanted to go to my home planet…but my mother wasn't there. I cried so much… But the Lumas helped me just like I've helped them. I was like a mother to them. So it's my job to take care of them until they grow up to transform into something new, like planets, comets and galaxies."

Shadow listened to her whole story and was quite shocked at what he heard: he and Rosalina both shared a similar past, losing someone very special to them, and they have their own duties. Not to mention that both he and Rosalina are considered as lonely people and that they were both immortal. Shadow could tell that she was immortal because even if she was considered as an adult, she still looked quite young.

"Well, that's all I've wanted to tell you. I'll…see you again." Rosalina said and leaves.

She then shares a talk with the heroes.

"Mario, Sonic, your heroism impressed me; the way you took all of these galaxies' challenges, hard or not, you've managed to complete them easily. No one has ever done that in outer space. Because of that, I shall refer you both as: The Galaxy Heroes."

"Galaxy Heroes? I liked that!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Me too-a!" Mario grinned.

At long last, our heroes finally found all of the 6 Grand Stars, 7 Chaos Emeralds and all 11 of Sonic's friends. But 2 Power Stars still remained... Just where were them?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Now you all know why Shadow was the last one to be found, right? Because of the Chaos Emerald, of course! He would do anything to locate it.  
**

 **At first, I've only used the path of the first mission, but since it would make this chapter quite short, I decided to add part of the second mission's path too.**

 **Perhaps some of you were expecting Shadow to look at Rosalina and made her remind him of Maria. I really wanted to put that because I just realized that both Shadow and Rosalina share a similar past and situation, in which I've already explained it in at the end of the chapter.**

 **Yay! At last, Mario and Sonic were called that name in the title! The next chapters will reveal the other two remaining Power Stars, plus, something else! See you soon! Please review.**


	26. Rosalina's Secret

**Just one more chapter for today.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Rosalina's Secret**

Previously, Mario and Sonic have just completed the other two quests: the Chaos Emeralds and Sonic's friends. But they still had two more Stars to collect before finally taking down their enemies and save Mario's special one, which was the thing that Sonic has been puzzling all along.

"Mario… Since all of my friends are rescued, I want to ask you something: who exactly is your 'special one' that Rosalina keeps mentioning over and over?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, you want to know who my special one is-a?" Mario said. Sonic nodded. "Well… My special one is…"

"Where are the other two stars?! Where are the other two stars?!" Charmy interrupted.

"Charmy! Stop flying all over the place!" Vector growled.

"But Vector! I'm only trying to search for clues to the remaining two stars!" Charmy complained.

"We aren't from this world, Charmy. We Chaotix have absolutely no knowledge of this place." Espio said.

"Rosalina will tell Mario and Sonic about those remaining stars, so you don't have to keep doing that anymore." Vector insisted.

"Fine…" Charmy sighed.

Soon, Rosalina came to the heroes.

"Galaxy Heroes, I've already came with some clues of where the other two Power Stars are." She said.

"Really? Where?" Sonic asked.

"I've located one of them at the Gateway."

"Wait, the Gateway? Isn't that…" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence.

"That's right; it's the place where you and Mario first met each other and me." Rosalina completed.

"Alright then… And…the other one?" Sonic asked.

"I still don't know where it is. I believe you'll have to find the Power Star at the Gateway first, and then we'll see if I will be able to locate the other one." Rosalina suggested.

"If you say so…"

Rosalina then looked at the sky, and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Nothing, it's just that…it's getting late. It might not look like it, but it's already 11 o' clock." Rosalina responded.

"Whoa, 11 o' clock already?!" Mario gasped.

"…so that's why I'm feeling all tired now!" Sonic said after a brief pause.

"You were tired all along-a?" Mario asked.

"Yeah… ***yawn*** I'm sure we could get some sleep now." Sonic yawned.

"Maybe you're right-a…" Mario said tiredly. "Is there a place for us to sleep-a?"

"Yes. Mario, you are free to sleep at my Bedroom. For Sonic and his friends, I have special guest rooms for you all." Rosalina said.

When Rosalina said that, all of Sonic's friends came to her.

"You said you have guest rooms?" Tails asked.

"Mmhmm, all of you, follow me. Mario is going to sleep at my Bedroom." Rosalina told them. "Sweet dreams, Mario." She said to Mario before turning around and guiding Sonic and his friends to their guest rooms.

"Good night, buddy!" Sonic said before following Rosalina. Mario smiled softly.

He then made his way to the Bedroom dome. Mario enters it, and hops on Rosalina's bed, and noticed how soft it was.

"Wow, her bed is so soft-a… Thanks, Rosalina." Mario said with a soft smile, feeling all tired.

He does a yawn, takes off his cap and hung it on the side, got into the covers and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

Mario woke up with a yawn.

" ***yawn*** boy, how I missed sleeping in the soft covers. That was a nice sleep!" Mario said happily.

He grabs his cap, puts it on and exits the Bedroom.

As Mario makes his way to the Kitchen to have breakfast, he noticed Luigi and Sonic's friends going towards the Kitchen as well.

"Good morning, Mario!" they saluted. Mario saluted them back.

At the Kitchen, Rosalina was finishing decorating her cake with Star Bits. She then noticed Mario, Luigi and Sonic's friends entering the Kitchen.

"Good morning, everyone. Did you sleep well?" Rosalina asked in a motherly tone. Everyone nodded. "I'm glad about that! Now, gather around the star table right there. I'm almost done with my own Star Bits cake."

Everyone gathered around the star-shaped table and waited. Once Rosalina was done with her cake, she places it at the middle of the table. She also placed a basket with bread and glasses of milk.

"Ooh, this looks delicious!" Charmy exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Enjoy this breakfast." Rosalina said in a soft tone.

Everyone started eating; they were amazed and very happy at how everything tasted good, especially Rosalina's Star Bits cake!

"This cake tastes yummy, Ms. Rosalina!" Cream exclaimed.

"Thank you, Cream." Rosalina thanked.

"You speak just like my mother!" Cream giggled. Rosalina giggled as well.

"Wow, these Star Bits are so good! They taste like honey!" Tails exclaimed.

"It has been so long since the last time we ate cake, right bro?" Luigi said to his brother.

"You're right, Luigi! I miss tasting Peach's delicious cakes-a." Mario responded.

"Rosalina, aren't you eating too?" Amy asked.

"Nope, I've already ate my breakfast." Rosalina answered. "You see, I always wake up earlier so that I can feed my Lumas a lot of Star Bits for breakfast. And then I eat my own."

"It looks like being a mother isn't that easy, right Ms. Rosalina?" Cream guessed.

"Mmhm, it isn't sometimes. But I still love my Lumas, no matter what."

Then, as everyone was finishing their breakfast, Amy notices that someone was missing.

"Hey! Where's Sonic?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, he has woken up before all of you." Rosalina said. "I've already gave him breakfast, and he said that he wanted to exercise his legs somewhere. So right now he's at the Gateway, the only place I let him run around."

* * *

 _ **With Sonic**_

He was at the Gateway, running around the planet multiple times thanks to his speed. After running for a while, he decides to take a break by resting on the flower bed; the exact same spot where he first encountered Mario. He looks at the starry skies.

"This place is indeed perfect for me to run around!" Sonic exclaimed, but then sighs. " ***sigh*** still, I miss my home planet… I hope I and my friends will be able to return back home soon…"

* * *

 _ **Back at the Observatory**_

Mario, Luigi and Sonic's friends decided to play with the Lumas after their breakfast. After a while, when Mario was taking a break from playing with the Lumas, he decided to go see Rosalina, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm? Where did Rosalina go?" Mario questioned. Tails, who was nearby, heard Mario's questioning and went to him.

"She said she was going to see Sonic at the Gateway." He answered.

"Okay, thanks Tails." Mario thanked.

"No problem!" Tails replied and went back to play with the Lumas.

Mario then made his way to the Gate, hoping to find Rosalina and Sonic in there.

* * *

As soon as he reaches the other side of the Gate, he was surprised; he just emerged out from the blue roofed house at the Gateway.

" _I bet she's at that Tower…_ " Mario said in his thoughts. He made his way to the Tower's top.

But when he reached the top, he didn't find Rosalina; instead, he found Sonic, who was looking at the big, blue planet at the skies. Mario slowly approaches Sonic. Sonic heard footsteps and turned to see Mario.

"Oh, it's you Mario." He simply said. He then walks towards Mario. "I guess you came here to find Rosalina, right?" he asked. Mario nodded. "Well, I actually found here right here. This is how it went…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sonic resumed running around the planet. As he ran close to the Tower, he noticed someone at the top._

" _Is that… Rosalina?" he questioned. He decided to head to the Tower's top. Once he reached the top, he slowly approaches Rosalina, until she spoke:_

" _I was expecting you to see me here, Sonic."_

 _Sonic became speechless. Rosalina, still looking at the big blue planet and the stars in the sky, continues:_

" _This planet… It's very dear to me. I looked forward to visiting this planet with the Lumas every one hundred years… The Lumas that's been traveling with you and Mario may also grow up to become a star someday. Some Lumas become planets…some become comets…and a few become Power Stars." She then turns to the hedgehog. "I'm travelling with them while they look for a place to be reborn. But I never thought all this would happen…"_

 _Rosalina then turns around and leaves, leaving Sonic by himself. After hearing what Rosalina said, Sonic decided to take a look at the big blue planet at the sky, which he guessed it would be Mario's world._

" _For once in my life… I'd never thought I would become that interested in thinking how Mario's world would look like… Is it nearly similar to mine's? Or is it all different? During our adventure, I remember that we've discussed so much about our similarities… So I guess…Mario's world might share a connection with my world after all… If I could, I would like to visit Mario's world someday…"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I decided to give some 'happy family' time so that I could describe more at what Rosalina might do. The Star Bits cake I've based on her storybook; in the final chapter, she decides to bake a cake with Star Bits, and the part when Tails said that the Star Bits tasted like honey is also taken from the storybook as well.  
**

 **I decided to put that Rosalina moment at the Gateway as a flashback because in the game, it didn't make sense at the part when after you talk with her, the scene randomly changes to a red Luma all of a sudden.**

 **The next chapter (coming out tomorrow of course!) will show Mario and Sonic collecting the two remaining Stars at long last! See ya! Please review.**


	27. The Final Stars

**Here's the next chapter as promised!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: The Final Stars**

Previously, Mario and Sonic were at the Gateway and after Sonic told Mario what Rosalina said to him, he explained to his friend how he was feeling about this world.

"Mario, I must tell you this; you see, I was happy that I got the chance to meet new friends and new places from your dimension…I had a lot of fun. But I miss my home… I wonder when I go back to my world; we'll get a chance to see each other again, because you were a good friend to me." Sonic said.

"I already knew that you missed your home, Sonic; you were away from it for a long time. I also miss my home planet too. But when we finally beat Bowser and Eggman and save my special one, maybe we will be able to return home. I don't know if we'll get the chance to meet again, since I can't seem to find your planet from here. You must really live far from my world-a!" Mario exclaimed.

"Yeah…maybe you're right. But even if we're far, we'll always remember each other, right?"

"Okey-Dokey!"

Mario gave thumbs up after the sentence. Sonic returned the thumbs up. They were happy that they would never forget each other after the adventure since they've done so many things together.

Soon, a red Luma came to the heroes.

"Wow… Mama must really trust you both." The red Luma spoke. "Well, how about this?" Then, it made 100 Purple Coins appear all around the Gateway. Some of the coins were in the air, trapped in bubbles. "If you grab all 100 Purple Coins here, then you'll earn my trust too."

Mario and Sonic looked from the top of the Tower the scattered Purple Coins, but what puzzled them were the ones in the air.

"Umm, okay, we'll take your test, but what about the coins in the air?" Sonic puzzled.

"Don't worry! I've got two things for you both." The red Luma said. "First for you, Sonic."

The red Luma made seven colorful emeralds appear around it. Sonic gasped in shock:

"What?! The Chaos Emeralds?!"

"Yes. You can use your Super form to grab the ones in the air." The red Luma explained. "But mama knew that when you stay in that form, it drains your Rings. And because there aren't any Rings in this world, mama used her magic from her wand on the Emeralds to make them adapt to this world. Now you can stay in your Super form for as much as you like without the cost of your Rings!"

"Really?! Awesome! I've always wanted to stay in my Super form for an infinite time!" Sonic cheered.

"What's this 'Super form' you're talking about-a?" Mario asked.

"You'll see soon." Sonic grinned.

"Now Mario, in order for you to help Sonic collect the coins in the air, here's something from me." It then made a glowing red star appear beside it.

"Hmm? What's this?" Mario asked.

"This is a Red Star. It holds the power of the Red Lumas." The red Luma answered. "But the really amazing part about it is, it allows you to fly after you spin in midair. Yes, FLY!"

"Ooh, interesting!" Mario said fascinated.

"If you and Sonic can collect 100 Purple Coins, I'll let you use my power alongside Sonic's Super form." The red Luma continued.

"But wait…why only Mario can use this Power-Up?" Sonic asked.

"Because only individuals from this world are able to use it. Outsiders aren't allowed, it's a rule from the Red Lumas." The red Luma responded.

"Oh, I see." Sonic said. He then turns to Mario. "Mario, are you ready to see my Super form?"

Mario quickly nodded. Sonic then concentrates, and the Seven Chaos Emeralds began to spin around Sonic very fast, before finally merging into him. Once they've merged, a golden light shone on Sonic so brightly, that Mario had to cover his eyes. When the glow diminished, Mario opened his eyes and was astonished at Sonic's new look.

His fur was now gold, his quills were straight up and his eyes were in a bright crimson red color.

Sonic was now Super Sonic!

"Whoa… That's amazing-a!" Mario was surprised.

"You bet it is!" Super Sonic replied. "Now, can I see how you'll look like with that Red Star?"

"Say no more-a!" Mario nodded and touched the Red Star.

Eventually, Mario's body was surrounded in a bright white light. When it disappeared in a flash, Mario's appearance in his clothing has changed.

His cap and overalls were now black and his shoes and overalls' buttons were crimson red colored.

Mario was now Flying Mario!

"That's a nice change of clothing there!" Super Sonic commented.

"Thanks-a! Now let's put this Power-Up to a test!" Flying Mario said as he jumps up and spins in the air.

For his surprise, he was actually flying in the air! He extends his arms and flew around. As he was flying, he would leave a red trail of light coming out from his gloves.

"WOOHOO!" Flying Mario cheered.

"Wow! You're actually flying!" Super Sonic exclaimed as he flies to Mario, who has stopped in midair. "Now let's collect these Purple Coins together!"

"Okay!" Flying Mario nodded, grinning.

The flying heroes split up to collect all of the Purple Coins scattered through the Gateway. They also encountered some enemies too, which was unusual.

Once they finally collected all of the 100 Purple Coins, they flew back at the top of the Tower. Upon landing, Mario's Red Star Power-Up wears off, and Sonic deactivates his Super form.

"I must say, you looked really good with black and red clothing!" Sonic said, chuckling a bit.

"You looked good with golden fur as well-a!" Mario said, also chuckling.

"Hmm… Not bad for you both!" the red Luma said. "I'm impressed. Mama was right after all. Well then, as promised, Mario, you're able to use my Red Star whenever you like. Here, take it."

The red Luma then hands the Red Star Power-Up to Mario. Mario gently puts it into his pocket, and thanked the Luma.

"No problem. Oh, and here's my gift of trust too." The red Luma replied and summons a shiny Red Power Star!

"Whoa! First Green and now Red?! Just how many colors do Power Stars have?" Sonic questioned.

"Well, there are actually five different colors for Power Stars. Of course, Gold is more often." The red Luma responded. "But the Red Power Star is very special; it also serves as a key to various things. These things are all Power Star related only. This Power Star will lead you to the last one remaining."

"All right! Looks like we'll finally find all of the remaining Stars!" Sonic cheered.

"Come on! Let's-a grab it!" Mario invited.

The heroes touched the Red Power Star, and it glowed in a red light.

* * *

They were back at the Observatory. Rosalina and Sonic's friends noticed the Star Counter drop from 02 to 01 and were amazed.

"Good job on finding one of the remaining Power Stars." Rosalina congratulated. "Just one more left and we'll be able to travel to the center of the universe."

"Wait! What's happening…?" Polari couldn't finish his sentence.

All of a sudden, the Red Power Star showed up alongside the three Green Stars, and they spun in the air, and turned into a white comet, shooting to the sky, and became a green sideways galaxy. A Green Launch Star appeared in front of Mario and Sonic.

"Whoa! What just happened?!" Sonic was shocked.

"That Red Power Star just combined with the Green Power Stars we've found, and they turned into a galaxy?" Mario questioned.

"So it was true!" Rosalina exclaimed, which got Mario and Sonic confused. "The Prophecy of the Stars was true after all… It said that when enough Green Stars are collected, united with their key Star, a new special galaxy shall be born…"

"Hey! That red Luma just told us that the Red Power Star was a key to anything Star related… Oh! Now I understand! The Red Power Star in that case was a key that will lead to the final Star!" Sonic concluded.

"You must be right-a! So the last Power Star is right in that-a galaxy!" Mario exclaimed happily. "Hurry! Let's-a go get it!"

The heroes then hopped into the Green Launch Star and it sent them to the final galaxy: Grand Finale Galaxy.

* * *

The Grand Finale Galaxy was none other than a replica of the Mushroom Kingdom's Star Festival! The place where it all started for Mario before the adventure even begun, it was exactly the same thing from the beginning; the falling shooting stars, Toads, plus more beings from all of the galaxies that Mario and Sonic went on, celebrating and everything was peaceful; no Bowser around to attack it.

Upon arriving, Mario gasped in shock at his signs.

"Whoa! I can't believe it! This galaxy looks like the place where I was at the Star Festival!" Mario exclaimed, looking excited.

"Wait, really?! So this is how your world looks like?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! This is the Mushroom Kingdom. Right now, we are entering Toad Town."

"Hey, look! I can see Purple Coins right up ahead!"

"I see them too-a. So I guess we'll have to collect 100 of them again to get the last Power Star to show up. While we collect them, perhaps you would like to take a look around too-a!"

"You just read my mind, Mario! Lead the way!"

"Sure!"

They proceeded forward, following the Purple Coin trail. As they were collecting the coins, they looked around and heard that all of the Toads were praising the Toad Brigade. Sonic was looking around even more than Mario; he never thought that the Mushroom Kingdom looked so beautiful at night. It was even beautiful than Station Square at night. He was happy that he got the chance to see how Mario's world looked like.

When passing at the Plaza, the heroes noticed all of the different creatures they have met in the previous galaxies, like the bees from Honeyhive, the penguins from Beach Bowl and the Gearmos from Toy Time.

As they were making their way to Peach's Castle, with 64 of 100 Purple Coins collected, the heroes found the Toad Brigade next to a fire camp. They decided to see the captain.

"Misters Mario and Sonic! You gotta hear this!" Captain Toad exclaimed. "We did such a good job; they're promoting us to Royal Guards! With me as the Royal Guard Commander, nobody will ever kidnap our princess again! EVER! Koopas… Boos… Giant, overgrown moles… Whatever! Bring it on!"

After talking with Captain Toad, the heroes resumed collecting the Purple Coins. When they reached 90, they also saw the bunnies that they had to catch through their adventure multiple times. Once they finally got all 100, the Power Star appeared right in front of the Castle's bridge.

"This is it-a! The final Power Star-a!" Mario said.

"Wow, Mario. Your world is very gorgeous, I can tell ya!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sonic. Glad you got a chance to see my world." Mario replied. "Now, let's go grab the Star."

They reached their hands to touch it, and this Star glowed even brighter than all of the previous ones.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I didn't know how to describe Sonic if he got the Red Star Power-Up, so I decided that only Mario would use it, alongside Sonic's Super form. Since Mario's Flying form is his version of Sonic's Super form, that means he won't have a Super form (you all got what I mean, right? I hope so).  
**

 **I guess you all didn't expect the Grand Finale Galaxy to be included into my story! I really loved that Galaxy, so I had to put it in there. I definitely got you all by surprise, didn't I? ;D**

 **Looks like Mario and Sonic have all of the Power Stars! Before they take down the final boss, they'll have to take a break first, right? The next chapter will show that! Please review.**


	28. Rosalina's Storybook

**Next chapter done! My story is almost over!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Rosalina's Storybook**

Mario and Sonic were back at the Observatory. They, alongside their own friends watched the Counter finally reach 00. All of Mario and Sonic's friends celebrated.

"The Comet Observatory has full power! Now it can fly through the cosmos again." Rosalina said. "You both did a very good job, I'll say."

"No problem, Rosalina!" Sonic gave thumbs up. "Right, Mario?" but when he turned to Mario, he saw him all dizzy and tired. "Uh… Mario?"

"Huh? What-a?" Mario quickly wakes up. "Oh, sorry Sonic. It's because… I'm feeling all tired right now-a."

"Hmm, if that's the case, I suggest you both taking down your archenemies by tomorrow. Mario seems too tired and weak to do it now." Rosalina said.

"Maybe you're right. But the problem is; I and everyone here are not that tired…" Sonic shrugged.

"Don't worry, I have a way to make you all feel tired and sleep until tomorrow morning." Rosalina said in a soft tone. "Everyone, follow me to the Library."

They did as she told, and everyone went inside the Library.

* * *

The Library was very calm and soothing: it had shelves made of dark-brown wood and there were books piled on them and the ceiling was also made of dark-brown wood. On the floor were a round red rug with black stars patterns, two round red velvet couches and two flower pots at the entrance's sides. There was also a lit fireplace, casting an eerie glow around the place.

Upon entering the Library, everyone gasped at the sign, because there were a lot of Lumas gathered around the room facing Rosalina, who was currently sitting on a rocking chair with green pillows on the back. She was holding a simple book with a yellow star at its cover.

"Let us begin!" Rosalina announced. All of the Lumas made cute and happy sounds.

Mario, Sonic and all of their friends couldn't help but laugh at the Lumas' cute sounds. They then prepared to take their own spots. Mario and Sonic sat on the two round red couches, the Toad Brigade, Luigi, Tails, Amy, Charmy, Cream and Cheese sat on the floor, Knuckles, Vector, Rouge, Silver and Blaze leaned against the walls, and Espio and Shadow just stood still.

Rosalina opens her book, and begins to read.

The first chapter, 'The Celestial Duo', showed a little girl meeting a lonely baby Luma on a rusted spaceship. The girl was told the Luma that he was waiting for his Mama to come to him on a comet. The girl promised Luma that she'll wait with him. The girl then used her father's telescope to search for the comet, but as hours, days and years passed, nothing was at sign. Then, the little girl decided to head inside the fixed spaceship with Luma, and tries to find his mother themselves into the starry skies.

The second chapter, 'Star Bits', showed that the girl and Luma still found no sign of a single comet or even a planet, instead, as days passed, only asteroids were seen. The girl then started to get hungry. It then showed a moment that before they departed, the girl had packed some things with her: the telescope, a butterfly net, a stuffed toy bunny, some bread, milk, jam and apricot-flavored tea, but she forgot to bring water. Then, Luma offered her some Star Bits while laughing, and the girl also joined in. After that, they both set out into the skies to collect more Star Bits, which tasted like honey.

The third chapter, 'The Comet', showed that the girl and Luma had just found a shimmering turquoise comet. They descended on the comet, which was made of ice, and looked for Luma's mother, but she wasn't there either. When the girl sat down, Luma had noticed more Star Bits carved in the ice. So they decided to stay at the comet.

The fourth chapter, 'The Dream', was a bit sad; it showed that the girl was dreaming about her mother. When she awoke, her face was damp with tears. She said to Luma that she'll never be able to see her mother again, which also made Luma cry too when the girl mentioned 'mother'. They continued to travel to the starry skies and looked at every comet, but none of them held Luma's mother. Luma was getting disappointed. The girl said to Luma that she'll take care of him.

The fifth chapter, 'Home', showed that the girl was constructing a home for her and Luma on the comet, and she was mentioning all the places that the Comet Observatory currently has! It turned out that the Star Bits weren't the only things carved in the ice; there were also tools and furniture, which was something quite unexpected. The house became so large, that it made girl think about her mother, father and brother. At nightfall, the girl falls asleep in the spaceship, holding her favorite stuffed bunny.

The sixth chapter, 'Friends', showed that a tiny apricot-colored planet has appeared on the horizon, where another Luma emerged from it. The girl was filled with glee, and when the Luma approached her, it parroted 'My mama!', and the other Luma that was already with the girl parroted that same word back. As the two Lumas danced around the girl, soon, a lot of Lumas of different colors, shouting the same thing, popped out from the planet, which made the girl burst into laughing. She then had no choice but to take care of all of them like if she was their mother.

The seventh chapter, 'The Telescope', was even sadder than the fourth one: it showed that the girl decided to take a look back at her home planet by using the telescope. She saw something that was very far away, so she twisted the telescope's knob, revealing a grassy hill dotted with flowers and a terrace. The girl remembered that this was the place where she used to go stargazing when she lived on her home planet. As she started to have more and more memories about that hill, the girl started to cry very hard, wanting to go back home. The Lumas were worried; they didn't know what to do. The girl actually lost her mother, which means her mother died.

The eighth chapter, 'The Wish', showed the Luma that was traveling with the girl trying to comfort her, but nothing was working. Then, the Luma had an idea; he would transform into a comet, and carry the girl on this journey. The Luma then plummets into the comet, and a bright light came out of the crater created by the Luma. Eventually, the bands of light formed a comet's tail by twisting together. The Luma emerged, reborn as a true comet. The girl couldn't believe in her eyes. The other Lumas explained to her that they can transform into different things when they grow up. A happy moment between the girl and the Lumas happened as they all shared a hug. The comet set out for the girl's home planet.

The final chapter, 'Family', showed a happy ending: the comet was full, and the girl and the Lumas could refer it as a true home. As a welcoming party for all of the Lumas, the girl said to them to bake a Star Bits Cake at the Kitchen together. The girl thought to herself: 'This is my family now, and I will stay with them until they're ready to leave the nest. And when they do leave, I'll see them off with a smile. Because that's what makes a mother happiest.' When the girl goes to sleep, she always remembers the big blue planet she once called home, and decided that in every hundred years, she would visit her old home. And to this day on, the comet carrying her and the Lumas continues on its journey through the starry skies. The comet would visit the girl's home once every hundred years, as the girl said so. And so, the story ended.

After finishing reading, Rosalina gently closed the book, and said before leaving the Library:

"That's all. My story is finished."

Once she leaves, all of the Lumas leave too. Mario and Sonic's gang stayed there and finally realized upon hearing the whole story: that story told about Rosalina's life when she was little. That story shared so many connections to the Observatory and the Lumas's destiny in which Rosalina didn't know at the beginning.

"I've never heard such a sad story like that one!" Cream cried.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried.

"Now we all know why Rosalina is such a calm and motherly person…" Tails said.

"Yeah, you're right, Tails." Luigi said.

"She and a Luma have searched for the Luma's mother for years and days, until at the end; she became the mother of all the Lumas…" Silver said.

"Which is the reason why all of the Lumas refer to her as 'mama'…" Sonic said.

"And that part with the Star Bits and the Luma's transformation, she didn't know about that at her past, but she knows it today." Charmy said.

"I never thought that the comet she and the Luma had found was none other than the Comet Observatory of today!" Rouge said.

"You're right, Rouge. She even mentioned every single dome this Observatory has." Blaze said.

"Not to mention that the chapter where she met more Lumas has already showed her mother responsibility." Vector said.

"And all the memories she had back at her home planet…this actually made me feel bad for her." Espio said.

"I never believed that I and Rosalina indeed share so many similarities… She lost her special someone, she feels lonely and for the fact that she visits her home once every hundred years, she also became immortal…" Shadow said.

"I'm also guessing that her home planet is my home planet as well, since the comet that arrives at the Mushroom Kingdom once every hundred years is her Observatory." Mario said.

"Yeah! Which is why this place is called COMET Observatory." Captain Toad said.

" ***yawn*** boy, that story actually made me feel tired!" Knuckles yawned.

"I guess Rosalina managed to make us feel tired after that long story." Sonic pointed out, before also yawning. "We better get some sleep, everyone. Because tomorrow, it's going to be a long and intense day for me and Mario."

Everyone agreed with Sonic. They all exited the Library and went to their own rooms, where they quickly drifted to sleep once they jumped on their beds.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

After everyone woke up and had their breakfast, Mario and Sonic packed some things with them, and were ready to head to the center of the universe and settle everything once and for all.

"Did you finish packing everything?" Rosalina asked them. They both nodded. "All right, it's time. Are you ready to go to the location of Mario's special one at the center of the universe?"

"Yes. We're ready." Sonic answered with determination.

"Ready to take down our villains!" Mario added.

"All right, then. Off we go!"

* * *

Rosalina stood at the very top of the Observatory, and shoots a sparkling trail of light with her wand. The light shoots out high into the sky, and evolved the whole Observatory into a comet barrier.

"Sonic! The Emeralds!" Rosalina called.

"Let's do this!" Sonic shouted as he jumps off the Observatory, waiting for the Emeralds.

The Chaos Emeralds, which were hovering over the domes, flew off in a trail of light matching their own colors, all going towards Sonic. They merged into him as he glows in a golden light, and a golden explosion came out from him. He was back at his Super form.

The Comet Observatory then takes off in a blasting speed. Super Sonic follows it and thanks to his increased speed, he was able to keep up with the Observatory. They both made their way towards the center of the universe, where there was a dark supernova. If we were far from them, we could only see two comets: one large and turquoise, and the other small and gold.

The Observatory and Super Sonic make their way to Peach's Castle that was still there, passing through some airships in their way, destroying them. They finally reached the Castle, and stopped.

Mario ran towards the Observatory's edge, and noticed Super Sonic. Super Sonic turns around and gave Mario thumbs up. Mario returned the thumbs up.

"I'll wait for you inside!" Super Sonic said and flies inside the Castle, where there was a dark void at its opened doors.

"There's a warp field inside the castle!" Rosalina pointed. "Go Mario! They are inside! Hurry!"

She then creates a bridge with the magic of her wand, and Mario heads to the warp field by it.

"Good luck!" all of Mario and Sonic's friends waved.

Mario waved them back before disappearing inside the void.

 _At last, the Galaxy Heroes have finally made it into the center of the universe. The fate of it now lies in their hands…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I loved Rosalina's Storybook, so I really wanted to put it into my story, and have all the characters comment about it. Of course, I made a synopsis to her whole story, or this chapter would get too long.**

 **At the part where Sonic transforms into Super Sonic again, I've based his transformation sequence from the one seen in _Sonic Unleashed_ , because that one was my favorite Super Sonic transformation sequence.**

 **At long last, Mario and Sonic are finally about to confront Bowser and Eggman at the Galaxy Reactor! Will our heroes defeat them and save the universe? Find out in the next chapter! Please review.  
**


	29. The Fate of the Universe

**Here we go! the final showdown is here! Wow, this chapter was huge! But for a good reason, of course!  
**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Fate of the Universe**

Mario just entered inside Bowser's Galaxy Generator, where Sonic, in his Super form, was waiting for him.

"Well, this is it, Mario; the path leading to our archenemies. We'll have to get past all sorts of obstacles before finally reaching them. Are you up to it?" Super Sonic asked.

"Mmhm. Let's-a go, Sonic!" Mario said with determination.

"Okay!"

They first encountered a yellow Luma, and it said:

"Mama said this fight isn't just for us; it's also about saving Mario's special one. Please be careful! Whatever you do…DON'T FAIL!" the Luma warned.

They first traversed at the walls which had gravitational spotlights, while avoiding rotating fire bars. They climbed a tower, and Super Sonic defeated the Dry Bones at the stairs. The heroes went into another spotlight and its gravity pulled them to another part of the galaxy.

The next planet was a lava one, with platforms that sink into the lava. The heroes didn't have that much trouble venturing there, and were pulled to another portion of the area by another spotlight.

The next one was an ice themed one, with ice block platforms that create the path for Mario. The platforms would disappear after a moment, so Mario didn't have time to catch his breath. He and Super Sonic made it at the end, where another gravity spotlight pulled them towards another planet.

The other area was a sand themed one, with even more fire bars rotating. The heroes passed through that area easily again, and were sent to another portion of the area.

The other one was yet another place where blocks create a path for Mario by themselves. The heroes had to also traverse through a gravity changing area to get out of this part of the area.

They were now in a cylinder-shaped lava area with Thwomps, Bullet Bill and Banzai Bill cannons. At the end of this dangerous area was a Launch Star. The heroes would have a lot of trouble passing through this area if it wasn't for Sonic's Super form.

* * *

They finally arrived at the checkered staircase, where there was a huge sun at the background. Mario and Super Sonic witnessed the arrival of Bowser Jr. on his airship. Holding on to the mast, there was Princess Peach!

"Looking for Princess Peach? Too bad! 'Cause she's with me!" Bowser Jr. smirked.

" ***gasp*** Mario!" Peach called. Mario and Super Sonic glared at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. laughs and departs to the very top of the staircase, where Bowser and Eggman were.

Mario and Super Sonic wasted no time in climbing up the stairs. But as soon as Mario was halfway there, Bowser Jr. loaded the cannons and shot meteor cannonballs at the staircase. Noticing this, Super Sonic quickly grabbed Mario's hands and flew with him at the top.

"What the-?" Bowser Jr. was shocked.

"What?! That rat is no longer blue?! And why is he flying?!" Bowser growled.

"No way! He's in his Super form! But how?" Eggman cursed.

Mario and Super Sonic made it to the very top, and both were face to face with their own archenemies.

"Finally!" Bowser started. "You both got here just in time to see the creation of our galaxy in the center of the universe!"

"Watch and weep!" Eggman announced, pointing to the huge sun behind them.

"What? Just a huge sun? That's lame! I was expecting something vaster! You just wasted your time stealing all of these Power Stars just to create that?" Super Sonic teased in his cocky tone.

"Shut up, you pesky rat!" Bowser roared. "From this galaxy, we'll rule a great galactic empire with Peach by our side. It will last forever! I and Eggman will rule every pitiful corner of the universe."

"So, Mario and Sonic, as you can see, we got big plans. And stomping you is at the top of Bowser's list!" Eggman snickered.

Bowser then roars loudly, and gravity pulled Mario and Super Sonic at a metallic-looking planet.

"Eggman! Take care of those pests!" Bowser demanded.

"As you wish, Bowser! With the Egg Koopa 2.0, they'll get turned into pancakes!" Eggman said and flies to them while inside the Egg Koopa 2.0.

"Ho ho ho ho ho! Get a load of this! The Egg Koopa 2.0!" Eggman announced.

"Really? And what's so different than the previous one?" Super Sonic said sarcastically.

"Don't get too cocky, hedgehog! Because THIS is its newest attack!" Eggman shouted and presses a button, causing the Egg Koopa 2.0 to get evolved into a hard boulder and begins rolling slowly towards the heroes.

"Wuh-oh!" Mario gulped.

"Oh, it's not that hard! He rolls so slowly, and it's very clear where do I need to hit!" Super Sonic insisted and boosts at the Egg Koopa 2.0's uncovered part, knocking it backwards.

He then flies to the damaged Egg Koopa, and pierces through its arms in a single flight.

"GAH!" Eggman groaned from the impact. "Curse you!"

"Heh! Nothing can beat my infinite Super form!" Super Sonic said, waving his finger.

"Grrrr! HOW are you able to stay in that form forever?!" Eggman growled.

"Do you really think that I would tell you?" Super Sonic shrugged. "Watch this!"

He flies at the Egg Koopa 2.0 and pierces through its legs this time, destroying them.

"UGH! With Sonic in this state, I will never beat him and Mario!" Eggman cursed, but then, an evil smirk appeared in his face. "Unless…"

"Come on, Egghead! Give me something more exciting!" Super Sonic taunted.

"If you insist!" Eggman smirked and pressed a button, which made the Egg Koopa fire a gravitational bubble at Super Sonic. Super Sonic was hit by the bubble and falls to the ground stuck on it like glue.

"Damn it!" Super Sonic growled under his breath, because he couldn't pull himself out from the ground since the bubble's strong gravity was pulling him down.

"Uh oh! Now that Sonic is trapped, I guess I'll have to deal with Eggman by myself!" Mario said to himself.

"Catch me if you can, plumber!" Eggman taunted as he moves to another planet.

The gravity once again pulled Mario towards the other planet Eggman was; a rock-looking one.

"Do you think you can beat me without your invincible hedgehog by your side? We'll see about that!" Eggman teased.

The Egg Koopa 2.0 starts shooting out fireballs from its mouth. Mario dodged them.

"Hmm, not bad, but I'm just getting warmed up!" Eggman said and pushes another button.

The Egg Koopa 2.0 was curled into a spiky ball, and began to roll after Mario. As Mario was running, he noticed elastic green balls that when he spin attacks them; they rebound back with a slingshot effect.

" _I bet I can use them to attack Eggman!_ " Mario said in his thoughts.

He runs to one of these balls, and when he saw the Egg Koopa 2.0 passing by, he spin attacks the ball, making it hit the Egg Koopa 2.0 on its way back.

"OW! I don't believe it!" Eggman growled. "NOW let's get serious, stupid plumber!"

He made the Egg Koopa 2.0 shoot out a fire trail, nearly catching up to Mario.

"Mammamia!" Mario screamed.

Because the fire trail created a wall, Mario wasn't able to reach some of the green elastic balls. The Egg Koopa 2.0 starts shooting out fireballs again. Mario dodged them, and went towards an elastic ball nearby. Once the Egg Koopa 2.0 curled into a ball again, Mario spin attacks the ball, and the ball hit the Egg Koopa 2.0 again.

This time, the hit was so strong that the Egg Koopa 2.0 begins to malfunction, before finally exploding.

"AAAHHHHH!" Eggman screamed as he was falling towards his and Bowser's own galaxy, sinking into the lava.

"NO! Eggman! GRRRR! STUPID MARIO!" Bowser roared furiously; he'll have to deal with the heroes by himself.

The gravity pulled Bowser and Mario towards the interior of the villains' galaxy.

When the Egg Koopa 2.0 exploded, the gravity bubble trapping Super Sonic disappears. He quickly flies to where Mario and Bowser were.

"Thanks for helping me, Mario!" Super Sonic thanked.

"No problem!" Mario replied.

"Don't even think this is over! I'll stomp you both if I have too!" Bowser shouted in anger.

"I guess it's time for me to use my Red Star-a!" Mario grinned as he pulls out the Red Star, transforming into Flying Mario.

"What?! Now both that stupid plumber and that filthy rat are flying?!" Bowser couldn't believe that.

"Did you just call me a RAT?! I'm a HEDGEHOG!" Super Sonic yelled.

"Whatever! Let's just get this done with! And this place shall be your grave!" Bowser growled and charged after the heroes.

"Let's do this, Mario!" Super Sonic encouraged.

"Okey-Dokey!" Flying Mario nodded.

Bowser tried to tackle them, but both heroes moved out of his way in opposite directions.

"Too slow!" Super Sonic taunted.

"GRRRR!" Bowser hissed and shoots a fireball at Sonic's direction.

"Right back at ya!" Flying Mario suddenly came and spun the fireball back at Bowser, but he dodged it.

"Guess I'll have to play hard then!" Bowser said and prepares to home stomp them.

"Hmm, have we seen this before?" Super Sonic teased and dodges Bowser's stomp.

Super Sonic then guided Bowser to one of the blue domes on the planet they were on, and when Bowser stomped the dome, it breaks and Bowser's tail catches on fire. Super Sonic chased Bowser and boosts to knock him over his shell and slide around the planet. Thanks to his speed, Super Sonic was easily able to catch up to Bowser, and kicks him, sending him backwards.

Bowser stands up and roars. He then shoots fireballs that were homing on to the heroes.

"Uh oh! Keep flying!" Super Sonic demanded.

Flying Mario and Super Sonic continue to fly without stopping until the fireballs wears off. Once they wore off, Bowser then home stomps after Flying Mario this time. But Flying Mario did the same tactic as Super Sonic did, and Bowser was knocked away for a second time.

Bowser roars furiously, which made some of the blue domes crack up, shooting very high fire pillars.

"Whoa!" the fire pillars caught the heroes by surprise.

Bowser shoots out more homing fireballs, and then starts to home stomp again. The heroes stayed together and lured Bowser to the only dome that wasn't shooting a fire pillar and his tail catches on fire once again. Flying Mario spin attacks Bowser, followed by Super Sonic's kick, and Bowser was launched in the air.

"Hey I have an idea! Let's do a Team Attack!" Super Sonic suggested.

"Okey!" Flying Mario nodded.

The heroes held their hands together and spun around very fast, becoming a red and gold comet shooting towards Bowser at high speed.

"So long, eh Bowser!" Flying Mario shouted the famous line as he and Super Sonic collided with Bowser for the final hit. This final hit scene repeated two times.

Bowser roared in defeat, and fell towards the lava, sinking inside of it. Flying Mario and Super Sonic landed back on the platform.

"Well, I guess it's finally over." Super Sonic said, looking at the place where Bowser fell.

Suddenly, the planet the heroes were on begins to shake a little, startling Mario and Sonic. A glow came out of one of the blue domes. Cracking out from it was a Grand Star! The heroes looked at the Grand Star slowly descending to them with happy looks in their faces.

"It's another Grand Star!" Super Sonic exclaimed.

"All right-a! Let's grab it and get out of here-a!" Flying Mario said.

They reached their hands to touch the Grand Star. The Grand Star carried both heroes out of the sun planet.

* * *

As they were flying with the Grand Star, Flying Mario and Super Sonic looked up and gasped; they saw Princess Peach leaping off from the airship, screaming. The heroes quickly fly to her, and Mario grabs hold of Peach's hand. They look at each other happily.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed as she and Mario held both hands and spun. Sonic looked at them together with a smile. The group of three continued to fly after the Grand Star, with their arms extended.

They eventually landed at the starting point of the galaxy where Mario and Sonic came from. Once they landed, the Red Star's effect on Mario wears off and Sonic changed back to his regular form.

"So she's your special one, Mario? Judging by how she looks, that's very appropriate!" Sonic said, looking at Peach.

"Thanks for saving me as well. But who are you?" Peach asked.

"Sonic is the name, speed's my game!" Sonic introduced himself, snapping his fingers. "I'm a hero from another world."

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Peach." Peach said while bowing.

"She's the princess of my world." Mario added. "Now come on, let's go back to the Observatory!"

As Mario, Sonic and Peach were exiting; meanwhile, the sun galaxy was erupting, crumbling and falling apart. Smoke was coming out from the lava omissions. All of the rocky parts were sinking into the lava. On top of one of the rocky platforms, there were Bowser and Eggman, reeling towards its edge, groaning and growling tiredly before finally kneeling on the platform slowly sinking into the lava.

"NOOOO! Our galaxy! Our empire!" Bowser lamented in defeat.

"This can't be happening…" both villains said their last words before accepting their doom.

Eventually, the sun emitted rays of light, grows larger and exploded, turning into a massive black hole! Just like every black hole, it begins to suck everything around it, including the bridge that Mario, Peach and Sonic were about to cross.

"What the-WHOA!" suddenly, the heroes and Peach were surprised when they were lifted out of the ground. Mario was screaming in panic and Peach gasps.

This whole scene was devastating: the Castle, all of the remaining airships, stars and even the Observatory were slowly disintegrating and falling inside the black hole.

Mario was looking around for Sonic, because they were separated when they were lifted off the ground. He then found Sonic right in front of him, unconscious. As Mario approaches the unconscious Sonic, his white Luma and Sonic's blue Luma showed up in front of Mario and both waved to him. Mario looked at then surprised, before both Lumas grabbed both Sonic's hands and carried him towards the black hole as Mario does a 'wait' gesture with his arm.

He then heard more Luma sounds and saw them all shooting towards the black hole. Meanwhile, at Sonic's point of view, his eyes half open weakly, and noticed the Lumas all around him making their cute sounds, as well as his and Mario's Lumas. But Sonic couldn't open his eyes any more since he was tired, and they closed again.

At our point of view, we can see lots of white light orbs inside the black hole; the Lumas were actually sacrificing themselves to destroy the black hole. The light grew thicker and thicker, and eventually, the black hole shrinks and collapses into two rapidly spinning singularities. They spun, and spun and spun, until…

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!***

…It explodes. The whole screen turns white…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I was actually pretty satisfied with this chapter! Because it's the final showdown, I did my best to modify the final battle to make it as epic as possible. And I think I did it very well!  
**

 **I also tried to make the black hole scene look devastating and sad at the same time. And the part of Sonic's departure I've based off on that final scene from _Sonic Colors_ where the Wisps help him return back home. I wanted to add it here because not only I think it fits the situation, but to also make this departure between the heroes sad too; poor Mario, he didn't even got the chance to say goodbye to Sonic... :(**

 **What happened to both of our heroes after the black hole's explosion? Find out by tomorrow, when the final chapter will finally arrive! Please review!**


	30. Safe and Sound

**There you have it, the last chapter of my story! I'm so glad it's over!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Safe and Sound**

Mario started to wake up to the sound of crying babies. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was floating inside of a supernova. Then, a giant image of Rosalina appeared in front of him. She spoke to him:

"Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star… And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way…"

Mario was astonished at everything Rosalina said to him. But what happened to Sonic and his friends? Mario's face changes from astonished to worried. Rosalina noticed the change of expression in Mario's face, and continues:

"Oh, and about your blue hedgehog friend… You don't have to worry about him. He's right now back at his home… Safe and sound. But I've sent him a simple gift so that he'll never forget about you and your adventure with him. So…you'll see."

The whole screen turns white once again as Mario fades away in the light.

* * *

Sounds of chirping birds and fireworks were heard. Mario was now lying unconscious on the ground. A yellow butterfly was on his cap. Soon, Mario opens his eyes and groaned as the butterfly flies away. He slowly sits up and looked around him; miraculously, he was back at the Mushroom Kingdom like nothing even happened!

It was a bright morning in the Mushroom Kingdom; birds were flying around, fireworks were shot in the sky and an orca whale jumps out of the water. At the Plaza from Toad Town, a lot of colorful confetti was falling, and the Plaza was full with all of the creatures Mario and Sonic had met and battled against in the galaxies, celebrating together.

Mario looked in front of him, and saw Peach, Luigi and even Bowser waking up as well. Peach and Luigi woke up first, and both, alongside Mario looked at Bowser, groaning and shaking his head as he stands up, but fell on his rump since he was dizzy.

Then, Peach noticed something in the sky. She looks up, followed by Luigi, and then Bowser. Mario noticed everyone's attention turning to the sky, and decides to look as well. At the sky, there was a newborn sideways turquoise galaxy. It was shinning so bright in the sky that its light shone on Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser's faces.

" _Yes… All new life… Carries the essence of stars… Even all of you…"_ Rosalina's voice echoed through the galaxy.

A big smile opened at Mario's face as he stands up and shouted happily:

"Welcome… WELCOME NEW GALAXY!"

As the screens zooms out, the word 'Galaxy' fades out. The screen continues to zoom out, showing the newborn galaxies in the starry skies.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the planet Mobius, Sonic and his friends were lying on the ground unconscious. There was a grassy hill behind Sonic, with a simple tree. It turns out that everyone was next to the location when that vortex incident happened.

Sonic was the first one to open his eyes and groan as he sits up, placing his hand on his forehead and shaking his head. He looked around and was astonished that he was back at his home planet. He then looked at his friends beside him, waking up.

* * *

On the other side of the hill, Eggman just woke up. Orbot and Cubot spotted Eggman, and were happy to their boss back. But Eggman didn't care for them and starts to walk away.

"Uh, where are you going, boss?" Cubot asked.

" ***grunt*** I'm just…returning to my lair." Eggman simply said.

"Is something wrong with him?" Cubot questioned.

"Oh, let him be. Let's just follow him." Orbot shrugged. They both decided to follow Eggman back to his lair.

* * *

Back with Sonic and his friends, they were fully woken up. All of Sonic's friends were happy that they were back at their home.

"We're home! We're home!" they all cheered.

"So, what now?" Knuckles questioned.

"Hmm… I know! Let's have a party at my workshop!" Tails suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed with Tails and started following him to his workshop.

But then, Amy noticed that Sonic wasn't along with them. She turned around and noticed Sonic standing there.

"Aren't you coming, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"No thanks, Amy. I think I need some time alone." Sonic answered.

"Oh, I understand. You want to think about Mario and his friends from your adventure by yourself. Is that right?" Amy guessed. Sonic nodded. "Okay, then. See you later, Sonic!" as she waves at him. Sonic waves back at Amy, and she turned around to follow her friends.

When Sonic was all alone, he suddenly hears a shooting star sound; something has landed on his side, making the same tingling noises. He looked down at his right and there was a bouncing blue Star Bit!

" _A Star Bit? Where did this come from?_ " Sonic questioned in his thoughts as he picks up the Star Bit with his right hand. Then, a light shone on his face. He looked up at the light's source, and saw a turquoise sideways galaxy in the sky; the exact same one that Mario saw at his world! Sonic was astonished.

" _The action of your adventure has faded… But not the memory… Please, accept this gift from me… The watcher of the cosmos…"_ Rosalina's voice echoed through the galaxy.

Upon hearing these words, a smile appeared in Sonic's face as he looks at the Star Bit in his hand.

"Rosalina… Thank you." He said to himself.

Sonic turns around, and walks toward the hill. Upon reaching its single tree, Sonic sits down under the tree's shadow, leaning his back on the trunk, crossing his left ankle over his right and placing his left hand behind his head. He looks at the Star Bit in his right hand again and continues to talk:

"…And you too, Mario. As long as I look at this Star Bit, I'll always remember you and the amazing adventure we had together."

Sonic then puts the Star Bit in his quills and places his right hand behind his head, looking at the turquoise galaxy in the sky.

"Mario… May our paths cross again someday…" he said his last words before closing his eyes and taking a nap.

* * *

 _ **With Rosalina at the Gateway**_

The scene changes to the Gateway, where birds were flying around. At the top of the Tower, there was Rosalina, alongside some Lumas. She was gazing at Mario and Sonic's planets; despite being separate, their planets seemed very close to each other, it was a mysterious connection between them.

" _Thank you both…Galaxy Heroes… I will watch over you from beyond the stars."_ Rosalina spoke.

She turns around and starts to walk. She then leaps out from the Tower, and walks toward the blue roofed house. When she emerged out from the house, she floats up towards the Observatory, and casts a sparkling trail of light with her wand. The light evolved the Observatory into a comet barrier, and then departs to the starry skies.

Somewhere at the Gateway, inside of a ruined spaceship, came out a white and blue Lumas similar to the ones that accompanied Mario and Sonic in their adventure, holding hands, and waved…to us.

* * *

 _And so, as time and days passed, the cycle of life continues to repeat. The same goes for Mario and Sonic's lives. More and more adventures surged for both of our heroes. But every night, they would always look at the starry skies; remembering the adventure they had together, hoping to meet up again some other day. Will the heroes ever meet again? Only time will tell._

 _Mario already knew that all of his universe has reset, meaning that his adventure with Sonic never happened. Even if both of them never got the chance to say goodbye, they would always remember each other, no matter what._

 _So, even if that amazing adventure never existed, the name of the Galaxy Heroes shall be lived…forever._

 **The End**

* * *

 **And done! For the ones who enjoyed my story (and reviewed), I'd like to thank you so much for your support. I sure hope you had fun reading it just like I had fun writing it! :)  
**

 **Because this story was a blast for me, here's something interesting: I am actually going to write a sequel to this! But the sequel is going to take a while, so if you haven't followed me, I suggest you do it now so that a message on your email shows up when the first chapter of the sequel is done**

 **Well, until then! Fairy out! ;)**


End file.
